Almeria Man
by Jayto
Summary: Partners were never his thing. When Robin suddenly finds himself sitting across from a one-eyed, infuriating, assumed bi-polar man, with a dominance complex and an ego the size of Texas. Well, lets just say it wasn’t exactly a match made in heaven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. I make _no _money off torturing poor, _innocent _birds with evil, _sexy _villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark (SORTA)/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **Welcome, one and all, to my newest story! This one, you will find, is a _lot _different that my usual happy-go-lucky plots. This is also **AU **(_Alternate Universe_, for those of you who don't know what that means), **No**, _don't run away_! It's a good plot, I swear, as I rather love writing in this context. I just want to let you all know, before hand, the Teen Titans do _not _exist in this story. _Batman _does, but he is only mentioned, and I will _not _be implementing anything to do with the Justice League.

This is _not _a dark fic, in the sense that Robin is suffering at the hands of Slade. They are pretty equal in this story. Well, I don't want to give it all away, so maybe I should stop talking and just allow you to judge it for yourself.

**Chapter 1: **Partners

* * *

Heavy footsteps could be heard trailing through the deserted night. The sun had long since fallen and people returned to their homes for rest, until the next work day. Besides, it wasn't safe to stay out for too long at night. There were criminals after all.

The footsteps made a turn into a dark alleyway, perhaps hoping for some sense of cover from the person who was following them. It was a _big _mistake.

The shadow-coated figure grinned from the blackness, as the footsteps crashed into a garbage can, gun poised at the ready, their fingers trembling, backing further into the dark abyss.

The shadowed figure smirked. Pulling a small Shuriken from his coat, waiting for the right opportunity to strike the victim. He'd been paid after all, and was one of the best in the business. He had to make sure the man couldn't run again. He really didn't like when they ran. Made it a tad more difficult to kill them. You didn't really want to be seen.

The man with the gun, breathed out harshly, quickly running his free hand across his forehead, the sweat just pouring down his face.

Just as he made to turn, there was a soft movement, a glistening of something, and then the man only had three seconds before the Shuriken cut, clean, across his neck.

* * *

The figure moved from the shadows, the black trench coat bellowing after him as the wind picked up. He smiled down at his feet, noticing the perfect cut along the main artery. The person looked out onto the slightly visible street, where there was only a few street lights on, and quickly stripped the man of his top and jacket, searching for an item.

Once it was located and placed safely into his long coat, he quickly jumped on top of the garbage can, and ricocheted off the brick wall and up to the roof of a building. His knee-high combat boots crunching against the small particles along the structure.

The person smiled again, eyes not visible behind the small pair of sunglasses covering his orbs, even if it _was _night-time, these were custom made, and mostly used for night vision, and hiding his eye color. He made his way across town, jumping over rooftops, careful to not be seen, but there wasn't anyone around at this time of night anyways.

* * *

He sauntered into a small bar, waving at the man tending to customers, who only grinned back. The person made his way towards a door, that had a pair of stairs leading downwards, and entered a room that was completely fogged up with smoke, and the stale stench of beer.

"Robin!" A man in a pair of short-shorts and tank-top trilled happily.

"Ty." Robin muttered. "Is Jack here?"

"'Course sunshine, just in the next room. He's in a bit of a bad mood though sugar, so I hope you have good news." Ty said, taking a long puff of his smoke, winking at the lithe form of his companion. "You just get hotter every time I see you pumpkin."

Robin rolled his eyes, but there was a rather amused grin on his face. Tyler, or Ty for short, was one of those guys who were really 'out' to his community (meaning he wore flashy clothing, talked in a very feminine way, and was a bit of a man-whore.) He'd been gunning for Robin every since he'd found out that he swung _that way _or rather, _his _way.

"Good to know." he replied, ignoring the last comment. Tyler only pouted, swishing his obviously highlighted blond hair over his shoulder.

* * *

The room that he entered was a lot larger than the sorry excuse outside, and was furnished quite well. Jack sat on the other side of a rather expensive looking table, a small laptop in front of him. He didn't even look up when he heard the door open, he already knew who it was. Besides, no one but Robin would walk into his room without permission, they would be shot dead before they even got out a word. The kid was different though, he wasn't to be messed with. You didn't sweat the petty things when it came to his little good luck charm.

"Robin, come in." Jack muttered with a frown, his forehead wrinkling as he finished typing something, before looking up. "Your early. I didn't expect you back until tomorrow."

"I decided to finish it early. I've got a few clients that need my immediate attention." Robin grinned and threw an item on the table, in front of him. "Nothing can be traced to either of us, just make sure the money is in my account first thing in the morning. I don't want to have to come back here."

Jack grinned and lite a cigarette, motioning with his package if the kid wanted one. He shook his head no. "Don't worry, I'm a _lucky _man, I know you've gotten tons of clients higher up. Who knew you'd care about a little pisher like me, I'm honoured. I wouldn't jeopardize that."

Robin smirked. "Slumming it from time-to-time isn't too bad, a nice breath of fresh air. I don't have to deal with all the technical bullshit when it comes to smaller organizations."

Jack barked out a laugh, his face breaking out into a smile as he gazed upon the item on his desk.

"Well, get outta here kid, I know you have other things to do." The man grinned, before throwing a black case at the black-clad form that he'd pulled form a desk drawer. Robin with his quick reflexes caught the case, looking at it curiously.

"What's this?"

"Six black icicle throwing knives. I got 'em special from a buddy of mine. I'm more of a bullet to the head kind of guy, but I know you like your sharp toys." Jack said with a grin.

"Thanks."

"Think nothin' of it." The man said, gazing at his prize. Robin quietly let himself out, noticing that Tyler was gone as well.

* * *

Robin owned a small apartment in the busiest section of Jump City: downtown. Sure he had a few small bases around the world, for different aspect of work, he also had enough money to live like a king for the rest of his natural born life, but he liked to keep on the down-low. It wouldn't do well for the public to know that they lived among a world-renowned assassin. No, best not to muddy _those _waters.

He stripped off, what he classified as his uniform, and took a long shower. Lately he'd been getting rather easy jobs, feeling as though he'd been following danger for so long, it was time for a break. He couldn't have been more wrong. He loved the thrill of a good chase and job well-done, sure, but nothing could top the exhilarating feeling of executing a perfectly sound plan, the rush of adrenaline as he pulled off a successful heist, or the way he felt on a high when he ducked from gun-fire and weaponry, to his destination, knowing that he had won the game.

Killing people, he was good at, but it wasn't everything. He liked the thrill and the chase even more. Death just happened to have to come with the job. Robin did it skilfully and with precision each time, but it wasn't something he thrived from. He didn't _have_ to kill.

The shower finished, Robin decided to read up on his next clients, having not worked for them before. They were a rather well-known and expanded organization, everything had tight security and a rather interesting track record. It didn't take the teen long to hack through the system and glance at the more classified information. Unfortunately, it said nothing about his part or mission. But, it always helped to read up on the companies executives; corporate businessmen were crooked to begin with, but criminal businessmen? Enough said.

He printed out the files and brought them out into the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee as he read over the information.

* * *

A week later found Robin standing in a small conference room. He was leaning against a round grey table, arms crossed, eyes closed behind his sun-glasses. He was waiting for his clients to grace him with their high-paying, stuck up the ass, presence.

_Rich folk, idiots all of them…but they pay very well, so I suppose I can't kill _all_ of them. _Robin grinned evilly.

The door suddenly opened and four people strolled inside. Robin glanced backwards, noticing that three of the men who entered were clad in blue business suits. But the _other_ man, who stood at least a foot taller than them, was wearing army pants, tucked into steel-toed combat boots, his shirt was black and tucked into the pants, a silver steel belt with a lot of pockets attached, vaguely reminding the teen of his own, there were also numerous belts and buckles that had more pockets attached, clipped on and over his torso and back.

The man's face was rugged and defined with muscle, with a five-o'clock shadow, a frown set on his features. His right eye was covered in an eye patch, but his other eye was a greyish blue color. His white hair was shaggy, but short. Overall, the man looked rather lethal, with muscles bulging out in every direction. But, the teen knew he could take him.

Robin snorted to himself, everyone turning their attention to the already waiting teen, and quickly closed the door.

"I don't appreciate waiting." The teen spoke out, turning towards them. "I trust you have a good reason. If not, I might take my talents somewhere else."

There was a cough from the taller of the three, but Robin ignored it.

"No need for hostilities, young Robin." The first businessman said. "My name is Dominic, and these are my colleagues, Mr. Brannon, and Mr, Taylor."

Robin hummed in acknowledgement, nodding to each of them. He moved off the table and sauntered over to the men.

"He doesn't look like the typical organization scum I deal with, who is he?" Robin spat at Dominic, motioning at the tall man. "Don't tell me he's the hired help." he added with a smirk.

Said man stepped forward in front of them and sized Robin up, staring at him intently.

"Slade Wilson." Slade purred, a grin pushing on to his features. "I am most assuredly not the hired help, at least the ones that would file paperwork and man the phones. Best left to the younger _more inexperienced _generation of brats." he added mockingly.

"Death stroke the Terminator?" Robin asked curiously, ignoring the other comment, turning towards the three men who looked on interestedly. "I don't need help from an old timer, gentlemen, especially one who doesn't know the difference from a firearm and a walking cane."

There was suddenly a small silver pistol pressed against the teen's head, Robin stared silently at the metal gun, before grinning and ducking quickly, spinning around and slamming his foot into the man's gut. Slade grunted and took a step back, before the gun was swatted out of his hands.

"I rest my case." Robin said smugly. But, he didn't have time to gloat, for he was promptly thrown square across the room and into the opposite wall. As he slide from the wall, and on to the floor, he flipped on to the table and gripped a shuriken in his hand poised and ready to attack, just as Slade held a throwing knife, the same defensive pose as _he _held.

"Gentlemen, please, there is no reason to fight." Dominic said, rather fearful. He didn't want a bloodbath on his hands. "We require the assistance from both of you. This is a high risk job, that _cannot _fail. We did not want to take any chances, and why not bring in the best, to get the job done?"

Both glaring parties stepped down from their respective weapons, placing them away for the moment. Robin crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the table, while Slade leaned against the wall beside him arms crossed as well. The duo looked towards the three men.

"Start talking." The teen commanded.

* * *

Everyone sat around the small table, while Dominic stood in front of a projector that was displaying a blue print of some type of weapon.

"As you can see, this is just the proto-type of the weapon, the real one is in one of our opposing, _companies_…"

"We're stealing it?" Robin wanted to know, his arms crossed.

"In a sense yes. But it is far more complicated than that." Dominic sighed.

"You want us to exterminate the creator." Slade spoke up.

All three men stared at him.

"Ah, I get it. You want the weapon for yourself, but without all the repercussions of having the real inventor alive." Robin mused, his eyes closed. "That might take a little work, you can't just kill someone off without anyone asking questions."

"That's why we are hiring you both." Taylor grinned. "As my colleague said, that weapon is just a proto-type. We are unsure of where the real one is, but it is mandatory that we are in possession of it."

"But, if the weapon is already in production, couldn't there be hundreds, even millions of these things already?" Robin asked with a frown. "If you suddenly started manufacturing the same one, wouldn't people jump to conclusions?"

"There is just one. If you do not include the proto-type." Dominic chuckled. "The weapon is ready to go _into _production, if my sources are correct, within the next week."

"What of the others?" Slade spoke up again. "If production is vastly approaching, would there not be others involved?"

The three men grinned sheepishly, and another picture on the screen was shown of five men.

"The project was rather small, only six individuals were working on or even knew about it's creation." Taylor explained, running a hand through his hair.

"We're killing them all, aren't we?" Robin asked a bit peeved. "Seems like a lot of trouble for such a thing."

"The weapon will generate a considerable amount of revenue. Thousands of military services and governments will pay millions of dollars to get their hands on this." Dominic continued the explanation.

Robin sighed to himself and removed his sunglasses. There were a few gasps, but he didn't pay them any attention. Sure, his eyes were a rather startling shade of blue that seemed to radiate, but they were _just _eyes.

"You already have the blue prints, why not just manufacture it yourself? Would it not be easier?" The teen asked quietly.

"We do not want any competition. Along with killing these men and obtaining the necessary item as well as the proto-type, we want you to destroy all the files on their hard drives, any evidence that it exists, after backing them up on to our computers naturally. We don't want anyone snooping, and even if they do, we don't want there to be any traces to track." Taylor spoke this time.

Robin bit his lip and thought about the mission.

"You will be rewarded quite handsomely. We have no doubt in your talents and have no fear of failure." Brannon spoke for the first time. "That is why we are hiring you, of course. You're the best in your own respective fields."

"I require three million: half now and the rest upon delivery." Slade said blankly.

They all nodded and turned to Robin who pursed his lips. "Same."

"Then its settled." Dominic grinned. These two didn't come cheap, but when it came down to it, they would be making billions of dollars on this weapon, so it wasn't a matter of money.

* * *

"Here are the folders, along with two cell phones, which are untraceable, that you may reach us with, should you have any further questions. We are unsure of the whereabouts of the actual creator, but his advisors and technicians are easily found. Anyways, the folders contain any information you might need." Taylor said handing both of them the necessary items. Both parties nodded their heads.

"Remember, you have one week before production."

"Yeah yeah, shut up." Robin mumbled, but no one heard, save for Slade who smirked.

* * *

"How far is your place from here?" Robin asked once they were in the hallway. He'd had a partner only twice in his career, back when he was just starting out. They had both stayed at his place, so he wasn't too worried, he just didn't want this guy to give him any problems.

"It's a few miles from here, about a twenty minute drive."

"I think it would be best to stay at my place, not that I'm too happy about that." Robin growled, mumbling the last part.

"I will require to go home first, what is your address? I will be there within' the next few hours." Slade said as they left the building and made their way down to the parking garage.

Robin made his way over to his black Yamaha YZF-R6 motorcycle, one of the only things he allowed himself to splurge on. He just loved his little gadgets. Besides, it was _so _worth the money.

The teen told the man the address and mounted his motorcycle, replacing his sunglasses over his eyes, giving the man a look, before taking off out of the place, never looking back.

* * *

Robin had spread out his entire folder contents on any surface that he could reach, dressed in sweat pants and a black tank top, a cup of coffee held in his hand, a pen in his right hand, marking down any thing that came to mind, or questions he had, on the columns of the pages.

There was a knock on the door, and the teen quickly jumped up to answer it. There was a small built in monitor by the door, that he could see Slade standing there, a small suit case and duffle bag in hand, wearing the same thing he had on earlier. Robin had to be sure, and looking through the peep-hole when someone could have a gun there, was just idiotic. He'd had the camera installed so he would be able to see who would be entering.

He unlocked the three locks and typed in a four digit password, and the door swung open.

"Hey." Robin said dully, turning around and making his way back towards the kitchen counter. "Want some coffee?"

"That would be lovely." Slade said, taking in the place. The place was a good cover, he would admit. The apartment building itself was pretty run down, but the kids apartment was state of the art. Fine-tuned with all the latest technology.

"Although these people are idiots, you really shouldn't come in through the front door." Robin muttered, pouring another cup of coffee.

"I didn't. I drove into the underground parking and took the elevator upstairs. I made sure no one saw me."

Robin huffed but said nothing more of the subject, motioning towards a door next to the kitchen.

"This is the spare bedroom. Make yourself comfortable." When Slade said nothing, and only went into the room, slamming the door, Robin stuck his tongue out. "Fuck you too then."

* * *

Robin decided to take a break from the papers. He wanted to stretch a little bit, so decided to by the panoramic window, that slide open to a small deck. He pulled the curtains open and the view of downtown met his orbs. He smiled when the sun beat down on his form, warming him up. The teen loved the sun. He was glad that he lived in Jump, since it was almost always warm out. Sometimes _too _hot, but on days like today, he just wanted to bask in it.

Robin slid the window open and stepped out onto the deck, leaning against the railing that was twenty floors from the ground. The small breeze ruffled his raven-hair.

"Nice view." Slade said from behind him.

Robin tilted his head back and noticed the man had the coffee he had poured in his hand, and had changed into his own black jeans and white T-shirt.

"It's not too bad." Robin mumbled, turning back, staring down at all the cars and people going about their day. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, if you are hungry." he added thoughtfully.

"What happened to the enraged teenager from earlier? Don't tell me you grew a heart." Slade smirked. The teen rolled his eyes.

"I figured that, if I have to see your face every day for a week, I might as well get used to the concept and get over the fact that I hate working with partners." Robin grinned, pushing past the man. "Leave that open, I like the breeze." he muttered as they both entered the apartment.

"Don't believe for one second that I am at all happy about the arrangement either." Slade snorted, sitting down on the other side of the counter, nursing his coffee, glancing at the papers strewn about.

"I'm sure you're _more _than happy about the cost of this _little _operation. What's another three million added to your piggy bank?" Robin grinned, despite himself. The teen shuffled around in his cupboards, knowing that there was a bag of pretzels somewhere.

"Yes, _naturally_…" Slade agreed. "Perhaps I am merely unhappy with my current, talent less partner."

Robin chuckled. He knew the man was trying to get a rise out of him, but he was more mature than that. He gave a cry of triumph when he located the bag of pretzels and grinned wickedly at his companion.

The man only arched an eyebrow.

"Let's get to work."

"Fine, fine, take all of the fun out of this." Robin muttered, sitting in his own chair.

* * *

"Our first target is Aaron Jones." Slade said, looking over the paper carefully.

"Yes, says here that he was second in command of the chief. Which would make sense, considering no one has ever seen the actual inventor, he'd have this man do all his work for him." Robin mused, munching on his treat. He glanced at the paper, and then looked at the picture. The man had dirty-blond hair and a rather muscular face, his mouth set into a firm frown. "Doesn't _he _look happy…" he added in a fake cheerful way.

Slade chuckled slightly, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Wife and a kid." The one-eyed man spoke. "The son is in middle school and the wife works in a hotel cleaning rooms."

"Guess that means we're killing him away from the home." Robin mused out loud with a frown.

"Oh, and why is that? It _would _be easier to gain access to his files so that we can burn them to a disk and destroy the evidence."

"Yeah, but I don't want the family to get in the way. I would rather not kill more than I have to." The teen huffed, taking a look at another page.

"A bit fickle, aren't we?"

"No, I just don't see the use in making more of a mess!" Robin defended himself. "Maybe we should make the killings look like accidents or at least with this one, because there is no way I'm killing a little kid, that's just _low_."

"He's _twelve_…" The man said dryly.

"Yeah, a little kid."

"Have you ever killed a child?"

Robin hesitated. "Well, yeah, I mean…but if its avoidable, I try not to."

"How _noble _of you." The older of the two shook his head. "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?"

Robin smiled. "Well, if I didn't, how would I drive you crazy?"

"I'd say your accomplishing that already."

"Asshole."

"I try."

* * *

An hour later, they were done with looking through all the files, having drained the entire coffee pot of it contents. Robin ruffled his hair slightly, his stomach rumbling something fierce. The bag of pretzels having done nothing for his appetite. Slade was writing something down on a piece of paper, looking rather concentrated.

"I'm going to order a pizza." The teen said out of the blue, picking up his untraceable cell phone.

"You actually eat that stuff?" The man scowled, but didn't look away from his paper.

"Not usually, but I'm not in the mood to cook." Robin snorted, looking through a menu of a local pizza place a little ways from his apartment.

"I hope your laziness in _here _doesn't affect the way you work out _there_." Slade said, motioning with his head towards the window.

"I do my job efficiently." The teen glared. "Not all of us are cold-hearted bastards, like _you_." he added with his own scowl. He hated defending himself to this man, it just pissed him off like nothing else. He'd only know the one-eyed brute for a few hours and already he was getting under his skin.

Slade snorted, but kept quiet, and for some reason that made Robin even angrier.

_I never loose my cool, I have to get a grip on myself. _

The teen ordered the pizza, choosing a meat lovers, giving the address. For times like these, he was rather glad that this place had a lobby. It meant the delivery person didn't have to come to his door, but rather meet them in the apartment lobby downstairs.

Robin glanced at the man sitting at the table, continuing to go over documents, writing random things down every once in a while.

"What are you writing about anyways?"

"Ideas." Slade muttered, like he didn't want to talk.

"Mind letting me in on them?" Robin asked dryly.

The one-eyed man said nothing.

The teen glared. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the bastard was purposely trying to get on his nerves.

"Slade?" he tried again, only getting a grunt in response.

Robin huffed and turned away, fine, let him be that way. He picked up all his files and brought them over to the coffee table in the living room, deciding that he would do this his own way. If the man didn't want to let him in on his ideas, he'd damn well ignore him.

* * *

The buzzer to his apartment rung, and the teen quickly made his way downstairs, not even casting a glance at Slade who had been busy making another pot of coffee. The pizza man gave the teen a grin as he left him a pretty decent tip, and both left.

His stomach growled rather loudly this time, indicating that it wanted food. The smell from his dinner wafted into his nose and he tried not to drool.

* * *

"Hey, I got the--_what are you doing_?" Robin glared, as he entered the apartment, noticing that the man had decided to go through his things. He was currently holding up a photo album that had a few pictures in it, something that the teen had been meaning to get rid of, but usually forgot about.

"This is Bruce Wayne?" Slade questioned him blank-faced.

Robin set the pizza box on the counter, sauntered over to the man, grabbed the photo album, slammed it shut and turned away. If looks could kill…Slade would have been dead two times over.

"Don't go through my things." The teen glared, placing the album on the counter for now, until he found a safer place for it.

"Quite the equipment you have here." Slade said. When Robin gave him a questioning look, he decided to explain. "I found the indent in the wall, as well as the switch that opened up to reveal the rather impressive gym, if I do say so myself. Rather looks like a dojo."

The teen shrugged his shoulders. Just because the man was talking to him again, didn't mean he had to give in.

The older of the two came closer, just as the pizza box was opened, and grabbed a slice. Robin couldn't help but stare. What the hell was up with this guy? Maybe he was bi-polar or something. What did he really know about him _anyways_?

"Thought you didn't like pizza?"

"I never said that." Slade grinned at him. Robin mentally sighed, counted to ten, and decided that killing his partner was not a very good start to this fucked up partnership.

* * *

"So, you used to live with Bruce Wayne?"

"Mhmm."

"He didn't conform you?"

"What?" Robin said, slowing down in his eating to glance up at his partner.

"He seems quite fond of adopting young children and turning them into his sidekicks, or were you unaware that he is Batman?" Slade kindly informed him, leaning back against the Lazy-Boy he was sitting in.

"I was aware, and he tried, where do you think I learned to fight?"

"How does an orphan brat go from being the ward of Bruce Wayne to an assassin?" Slade wanted to know, his single eye piercing the teen's narrowing blue.

"Don't we have work to do?" Robin reminded him, feeling uncomfortable about the subject. He didn't like to talk about his childhood. He'd made his choices and didn't regret them one bit.

"I'm curious." The man shot back. "Besides, we have plenty of time, as I have already planned our first killing."

"You have?" The teen blinked. "And I know what your doing. Learning the opponent, reading up on him, as it were. I'm not going to spill my secrets to you, just because you demand it. You're barking up the _wrong _tree." he added with a growl.

"…or perhaps the _right _one."

"Just tell me your idea, and I _might _consider it." Robin glared, arms crossed.

Slade couldn't help but grin. This kid _really _wasn't afraid of him. The man didn't know if that enraged or amused him. Most people he did business with knew not to cross him. But, this infuriating, cocky brat had managed what most people hadn't. To speak to him freely without consequence.

"Wouldn't want to make it too _easy _on you." The older of the two said, eye gleaming dangerously. The teen rolled his eyes.

But, he always liked a challenge. This was fresh, new, _exciting_. Right up his ally.

* * *

**A/N: **I've always wanted to read a story like this, where Robin was _already _an assassin and you can already get over issues like Hero vs. Villain and right and wrong. I really hope that you enjoyed the beginning. I have been working on this story since the end of my Date-universe, so there is already a few chapters of it. So, I know relatively what is going to happen.

I don't plan on updating this story again until _Vacation _is through. I just wanted to put this up and let you take a look for yourself, just to tell me what you think. If I should continue or not. I've already got up to chapter 5 finished! So, I already know what is basically going to happen.

Drop me a review and let me know what you think!

/Jayto


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. I make _no _money off torturing poor, _innocent _birds with evil, _sexy _villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **Second chapter! I'm so excited, only because I absolutely love the dialogue between my two favourite boys. Don't worry guys, this is a slash, I just don't want to jump into it. Besides, they hate each other! I need some kind of dynamic to get them all riled up, don't you think? ;)

**Chapter 2: **Spilt Milk

* * *

"You're going to get yourself caught!" came a growl. "Although it would make life so much easier, perhaps I _should _let you…"

"You know, your _not _funny…_at all_." Robin snorted. "Besides, I wanted to get a peak at this guy, so excuse me for not following your every command, asshole."

"Careful…" Slade whispered dangerously, pulling the teen back towards him and out of view. "I would watch that tone if I were you."

"Whatever."

It was around ten at night and the two were currently scouting out Aaron Jones home. They were sitting on top of an apartment building, which gave them a rather good view of the top floor. They'd only been there for about ten minutes and already Robin wanted to kill the infuriating bastard. How could someone be so condescending, anyways? It just wasn't normal.

When Slade had finally disclosed his plan, Robin had been a little reluctant, but agreed. It was a good plan, after all, and would harm any innocent family members. Although, he would never admit to such a thing. It had turned out that most of their targets had been in the city, as that was the housing for the company they were stealing from. There was only two that were outside of the city.

They had decided to watch their target closely, figure out his patterns. They didn't have much time, but already they could tell something was a bit fishy with this guy.

Robin finally understood when the wife came home, and got a rather startling sight.

_Fucker beats his wife…_

"That's disgusting."

"No, killing is _much _more ethical." Slade snorted, gripping his pair of binoculars in hand. It was a tad hard to see through them, however, since he was wearing a steel-toned mask and only had one eye.

"The people we are killing aren't _exactly _saints." Robin kindly informed him. _Wasn't _that _an understatement…_

"I believe one of the targets is a mob boss." The man said airily. The teen snorted but said nothing.

"Look, she's leaving…" Robin stated a few minutes later, watching the woman, who was in tears, running out the door with her son. "This would be perfect…"

"Perhaps, but how long before this place is swarming with officers?"

"Guess we'll have to be quick." Robin grinned at his partner, flashing him a quick smile, before making his way off the roof and towards the home, making sure that he wasn't seen.

Slade snorted but followed.

* * *

Robin was first inside, quickly entering through an open window on the top floor. He watched Slade enter second, the man's uniform allowing him to blend into the shadows. He'd been more than a little startled when he'd seen the black and orange mask, Kevlar suit and armour plates. Slade looked more like a machine than a man like that, which was probably why he'd chosen it. Besides, they had to wear disguises, as they didn't want to be recognized.

Robin held up two fingers together and pointed towards another room, that had a glowing light. Slade nodded his head and motioned towards the hallway. They entered it silently, not even the floorboards creaking. Both held positions on opposite sides of the opened door, while Robin glanced into the room quickly. Aaron was indeed on his computer, his back turned.

They had to hurry if they wanted to finish. The teen drew his shuriken, sending a grin towards his partner, whose single eye narrowed behind the mask. Robin drew from the wall and stood in the door way, sunglasses glistening as he let his weapon fly, hitting the man's main artery on his neck perfectly, Jones never knowing what happened as he sunk forward, hitting the keyboard.

* * *

"Gun would have been too loud and alerted the neighbours." Robin explained when he received a glare. "And this way, I can retrieve the weapon, and no one is the wiser." he added with a snicker.

"Just get the information while I search the house for anything else that might prove useful. I doubt the man had any cameras in here either, considering his abusive activities."

"Yeah yeah…" Robin said, not really listening, already busy downloading the contents of the computer to his portable hard drive. Once he'd finished, he used his expert hacking talents to implement a rather large worm virus into the system, so all the files would disappear and the computer would be completely useless. Already the system was beginning to crash and the teen made his way out of the room, moving past the dead man who was now laying on the floor.

* * *

"I have a feeling this wasn't the storing location." Slade said, as they made their way outside. They disappeared over roof tops, making their way towards the man's vehicle that stored their civilian clothing.

"No, really?" Robin asked sarcastically. "Why would you think _that_?"

"Although your sarcasm is rather cute, it's not appreciated." Slade glared.

Robin snorted. "Too bad."

The man rather felt like strangling his annoying partner. Robin felt the same.

* * *

The quickly found the car, a rather run-down black Volkswagen. It was just old enough to not draw attention and blend in, as they didn't want to be seen. Although, he would have preferred his motorcycle, this would have to do.

Both parties entered the car, and Robin began shedding his clothing. Slade paid him no mind, as he did the same, beginning with his mask. The teen noticed that his jeans had ended up in the back seat and climbed over the seat to get it, ass high in the air. It was then that the man began to pay _slight _more attention as he realized that the obnoxious brat had a rather spank-able ass. _Especially _in boxers, which he was currently sporting, and nothing else. Slade mentally growled and pushed those thoughts away. Just because the brat was rather attractive and built, didn't mean he had to look.

"Hurry up." The man hissed, perhaps a bit too harshly, while he removed his armour plates and top part of his suit, replacing them with a white shirt, then he moved to his pants. Although, he felt it was needed, especially since the teen had begun tilting his ass sideways.

"Shut up." Robin glared, retrieving the jeans, and struggling to put them on in the small space. "I'll take my sweet time if I want to…"

"I swear to god…" Slade scowled. "I have never in all my life met someone so hot-headed."

"I could say the same thing about you..." The teen said, finally dressed, huffing and leaning back against the seat after placing his uniform into a plastic bag. The things he had to go through to kill someone, it was ridiculous!

"I think I might just have to spank you, you are much too mouthy." Slade informed him, starting up the car.

Robin placed his feet up on the dash and crossed his arms.

"Try that and I'll slice that hand clean off."

Slade glared at the feet on the dash.

* * *

"This guy watched a lot of porn…" Robin said distastefully, an hour later, after they had made it safely and unseen back at the teen's apartment. The younger of the two had begun to go through the contents of the hard drive. There were a lot of files on the weapons project, as well as personal items that Robin could have done without seeing. Slade had hooked up his laptop in the living room and was accessing a few files on his own computer, while the teen sat at the kitchen table with his own laptop.

Slade had ignored the statement.

Suddenly there was a gasp and Robin began to gag.

"Oh, that is so _nasty_!" The teen said, getting up from his computer, not able to look through it anymore.

"Not into boy-on-boy?" Slade mused jokingly, actually having no idea what was on the drive.

"_No_! Well, I mean yeah…_ugh_, I mean…he had his son posing naked…that's disgusting!" Robin said, running a hand through his hair, beginning to pace.

"Interesting."

"What? That is gross Slade! How much you wan'na bet he was fucking him too…ugh…now I wish I _had _taken the more violent approach." Robin gagged again, running over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"I meant about the boy-on-boy. You said you didn't mind it. How intriguing."

"Oh, I'm sure it is." The teen said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I don't swing _your _way."

"As in male company?" Slade asked, raising an eyebrow. Robin took a swig of the water, before flashing the man a brilliant smile.

"Oh no, I enjoy the occasional rut in the sack with males. I just meant that you aren't my type, not hot enough, maybe…" The teen rather enjoyed the look of total outrage on the man's face, before it was covered with his famous scowl.

"I'd sleep with one eye open tonight." The man threatened.

"Well, that wouldn't be hard for you, would it?" Robin grinned wickedly.

"I might just cut that tongue of yours out, too."

"I'm _so _scared."

"Your should be…"

"And yet I'm not." The teen said, dancing towards the kitchen again. He knew that he was playing with fire, but since he wasn't being burned, why not try his luck some more? Right? Right!

* * *

Robin closed the top of his laptop and yawned. It was definitely time for bed.

"Giving up?"

"No, I'm just tired, I think it is time for bed. At least for me." The teen said, not in the mood to arguing.

"Need to get your beauty rest?" Slade grinned.

"No, but bickering with you takes a lot out of me. I'm exhausted."

"Poor you."

"Fuck you."

"I would, but I'm not your type, remember?" Slade snorted.

Robin shook his head.

_No, you can't kill him…no killing…it would be bad…just…bad no…no killing…_

"Goodnight, dick head."

The teen only heard the man snort again before he slammed the door shut. He hoped Slade choked on something pointy. Preferably a knife.

* * *

"You made breakfast?" Robin asked, surprised. There were two plates filled with bacon, eggs, toast, and was that orange juice? He'd woken up to the most delicious smell ever, and now he understood why.

"Yes."

"Are you _sure _you're not bi-polar?" The teen asked, taking a bite of the eggs and grinning. They were really good.

"Oh, no, I naturally poisoned _your _dish." Slade joked, but with a serious look. He then took a drink of the milk he had for himself, and promptly spit it back out, all over the floor.

"I forget to mention that the milk expired a few days ago." Robin said with an evil smirk, not sounding sorry at all.

"Your just _hateful_." The man glared, rinsing his mouth out with water. "I never knew there were people out there more evil than I."

"Don't worry, you're still number one." The younger of the two said. "I just happen to like the fact that I made Death stroke the Terminator spit milk all over the floor."

"I'll remember that when bullets start to fly and I just _happen _to want to see your _insides _all over the floor." Slade scowled, beginning to eat his own breakfast, minus the milk.

"Could you even _see _my insides?" Robin grinned, taking a crack at the man's lost eye, while eating his toast. "Like, wouldn't you have to squint?"

"Yes, would you like a demonstration of how thoroughly I would be able to?" The man's eye glittered dangerously. He found himself more amused than angry at the teenager that dared to defy him. It wasn't every day that he could find someone to match his wit, after all.

"Yeah, one sec while I find your walking stick…"

Ok, so maybe he was a _little _angrier than he thought.

Robin seemed rather amused though, if his laughter was any indication.

* * *

"There are a lot of emails to some Anthony person, no last name though." The teen mused, looking over the contents of his hard drive again. "Think maybe this is the guy we're looking for? They've talked a lot about the project, so…"

"Perhaps." Slade replied. "Can you access the emails that he sent, or only the ones that he received?"

"Can't see the ones he sent. He used a really old messenger system." Robin said.

"Useless child."

"Hey! I never said I couldn't _get _them, just that I couldn't see them through the email system." The teen glared, sipping on a soda he'd gotten from the fridge a few minutes ago. "Maybe I won't bother and leave it to _your _expert hacking skills to get the information on where he lives." he added with a huff.

"22 North Street, apartment complex 5A, last name Burgundy."

Robin gaped. How the fuck…? At seeing the teen's expression, relishing in it for a moment, he decided to explain.

"It was in the address book."

"Oh, _really_, well that's all _fine _and dandy…" The younger of the two said sarcastically. "Why don't you tell me what you mean? Instead of being so _condescending _about it!"

"I found an address book yesterday in the house, I thought it might come in handy." Slade snorted, turning away from the riled up teen. This is what he got for partnering with a teenager. Nothing but a damned headache. Al though the small, barely noticeable flush on the boy's cheeks _was _very endearing.

* * *

Robin took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He was so frustrated and it was all this man's fault.

"So…do we go after him now, or later?" The teen said, doing a marvellous job composing himself.

"That depends. If we go after him now, we might alert the others to our plan."

"Yeah, but on the other side, the man _would _suddenly notice that his main confidant isn't responding to him anymore." The teen said, running a hand through his hair. "But, what about the news or the papers? Wouldn't someone write an obituary? He'd see it then, and then we'd be fucked."

They were both silent before Robin snapped his fingers.

"I could be a doppelganger." The teen grinned, receiving a rather impressed nod. "I'll pretend to be his confidant, because I'm almost certain he's had next to no contact with anyone else in this organization. It'd be the perfect cover and we could still continue with the original plan. Plus, I'm sure we could figure out a way to block the news from airing on his TV, and then just swipe the paper as it comes. Since the operation was so secretive, I'm sure that _no _one would say anything. Besides, if worse comes to worse, we can just take them out. They wouldn't jeopardize the production by coming out _anyways_."

"I'm impressed." was the reluctant comment from the older man.

"I'm not just hot, you know.." Robin teased, in a slightly better mood. He even ignored the sarcastic snort from the bastard who was now sitting across from him at the table.

"You do know that this weapon is capable of destroying whole continents with a single blast?" The teen said a few minutes later, rather amazed, reading up a little on the plans design from the computer.

"Yes, it _is _a nuclear weapon."

"_Why _are we helping these people again?"

"Because we're paid to do so."

"Right…" Robin trailed off. "And if it just so happens that they sell this to the Russian army, and they decide they want to use said weapon on America?"

"Guess the shit will hit the fan…" Slade mused with a shrug, glancing at the teen.

"I'm _so _glad that you are concerned."

"It would never happen. Nuclear weapons are merely toys, used for show , scare off enemies and what not." The man explained.

"Kind of like, my toys are better than yours?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Steel grey eye meet blues. "Although, it doesn't mean it doesn't cost a pretty penny."

"Sometimes the world is too complicated for me." Robin admitted, shaking his head.

"And yet, that is what makes it so interesting...and you so _unintelligent_._._"

"_Awesome_…" Robin said dryly.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon before the teen had decided it was time to stretch his body, having forgone his usually morning workout. He pressed the small indent on the back of a bookcase and a wall opened on the far side of the room, behind the couch. Slade turned his head at the sound and noticed the large dojo had appeared and that Robin was entering it. There was every type of workout equipment that you could think of, all state-of-the-art, and kept up to date. The teen even had a wall full of different weapons, everything from guns, swords, bo-staffs, exploding disks, and much much more. Everything was surrounding a rather large dojo floor, that stretched a few metres back.

Robin spared no expense when it came to his work.

"Care to join me? I've been meaning to take a crack at you since our little _lovers spat _in the conference room the other day." The teen said sarcastically, making his way over towards the wall full of weapons.

"_Funny_, I was thinking the same thing." Slade snorted, sauntering into the area.

"Good, then we are on the same page…" the blue-eyed boy smirked, gripping a bo-staff in hand. He grabbed another and chucked it at the man. "I'm sure you're familiar with that." he said when the staff was caught.

"Quite."

The fight was on.

* * *

Slade was unprepared for the teen's rather diverse mixture of fighting technique and acrobatics. One minute he was behind him, the next, not. It was as if he was fighting a shadow. But, that didn't mean he was loosing, only that it caught him off guard and he was suddenly starting to realize why this teen was up to par, fighting in the big leagues as it were. Or rather, fighting up to _Slade's _league.

* * *

Robin found quickly, that you did _not _want to get hit by those feet. Not only did they hurt like hell, but the man knew where all the main pressure points were to slow down his movement. Not like he was going to give up any time soon, he just knew that he had to avoid those rather scary kicks to his person. Especially his head…the man seemed quite fond of trying to kick _there_.

* * *

They fought long and hard, and sometimes dirty, using tricks that would otherwise be classified illegal in a _real _match, had there been a referee. But, neither of them minded. They were feeling each other out, letting go of pent up frustration. Robin had never in all of his life felt so challenged and he relished in every second of it. Slade was _more _than a worthy opponent. If only he could get him to work on his personality a little more, he'd be all set.

They called it quits almost two hours later, sweat dripping off their bodies. Robin had to keep his eyes from trailing down the man's now naked chest, as it seemed to glisten and bulge at every ripple of muscle. _Damn _was the man built. Curse him for being gay, _and _having hormones.

Didn't mean he still didn't hate him.

Especially when the man slapped his ass. Yeah, _totally _hate him.

* * *

**A/N: **I am simply _loving _how Robin is in this story, he's so cocky and a complete know-it-all. I just want to hug him to death. Even though he is an assassin in this story, I like making him a bit hesitant in certain situations. Like, about killing the family members, or the fact that this was a nuclear weapon. It makes him seem less heartless, and I don't want him to be ALL like Slade. Doesn't mean he wouldn't kill a kid if he had too.

Reviews make the chapters come faster, especially since I have quite a few of them written.

/Jayto


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I do **_**not **_**own Teen Titans. I make **_**no **_**money off torturing poor, **_**innocent **_**birds with evil, **_**sexy **_**villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **Chapter Three! I really hope that you like it. Not much else to say, other for you to enjoy!

**Chapter 3: **Whirlwind

* * *

"The guy is so _old_…" Robin said. "Well, maybe not as old as you, you're _ancient_, but definitely up in that category somewhere." he added with a grin.

"I _would _have reminded you to keep your balance, because you might just fall off the building, but at the moment, I could care less…perhaps I'll push you." Slade bit out scowling. The teen looked from his binoculars and pouted. He _had _almost reached the edge, two more steps and he might have had to be scooped up with a couple spoons.

"No need to get nasty." Robin mumbled, not really paying attention to his _friend_ at the moment. Besides, it was _way _more fun to watch the rather large, elderly man waddle around, apparently working on something. At least, that is how it looked from the place the duo were set up on surveillance. So far they couldn't really see anything of use, and absolutely _no _evidence of any weapons of mass destruction. Although, they couldn't really see much from a few metres outside, they'd have to go _in _to get a closer look.

"He looks like Dumbledore from Harry Potter, but fatter." The teen said, taking a look around at all the exits and entrances. Only two.

"Who?"

"Uh, this really old guy from this series I read." The blue-eyed boy said, now checking the number of windows. Four.

"_Absolutely _fascinating, perhaps you should stop talking about fantasy and concentrate on _work_?" Slade muttered sarcastically.

"Just because _you _can't read, doesn't mean you have to pick on those who _actually _can."

"I can read just fine." came the grinding of teeth.

"Sure you can Slade, _sure _you can."

"Brat, I _swear _I will--"

"Shh, look!"

* * *

The man exited the house and went behind it, looking around to make sure no one was following him. Slade and Robin made their way closer, as they couldn't see the back of the house from their position. As they came within eyesight, they saw Anthony moving towards an old storage shed. This wouldn't have been all that odd, consider the place the man was at was run down as well. If you counted the elderly man bending down to get his eyes scanned by a computer and then stepping into a steel-toned elevator, odd.

* * *

It wasn't until it became dark that the duo decided to call it quits. They had already searched the house and had found nothing of use, it seemed what they were after was underground. The didn't want to risk going near the entrance of the shed, should it be monitored with cameras, and Anthony hadn't come back up. They'd have to do it another day.

* * *

They made it back to the apartment just before seven that night, and Robin's stomach began to protest that lack of food that had entered it that day. The teen sighed and, after putting away his equipment, decided to make chicken stir fry. He'd gotten the ingredients a few days before, but had been rather busy as of late, and hadn't had a chance to make it.

Slade had decided to take a shower, and at the moment, the blue-eyed boy could really care less. The man had taken to ignoring him again, which suited him just fine. God was that asshole childish! He couldn't take a joke to save his life, apparently. It wasn't like Robin really enjoyed his company either, but at least he was trying to be a _bit _civil. If you call taking cracks and teasing Slade, _civil_. Anyways.

He continued to make dinner, grumbling when he decided that he'd make the big bastard in the next room some too. He was way too nice. Maybe he should spit in his portion of the food, just to be an ass. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He might die, but to see the look on the man's face after he finished eating, would be worth it. Not.

* * *

Once everything was ready, Robin turned off the burners and began dishing out the food. He smiled when he tasted it, it was amazing, and he thanked his lucky stars that he'd been taught at young age how to cook good, healthy food. Especially since he was on his own, he might just starve, or have takeout every night. He shuddered at the thought, who did that anyways? What a way to kill your cholesterol.

He'd just turned around as the bathroom door opened, revealing a cloud of steam. Robin picked up the plates and laid them on the counter, whirling around.

"Hey Slade I--" blue eyes widened to an enormous size. "--made …dinner."

Slade just grunted and made his way towards his room, naked save for the tiny white towel around his hips, dripping with water, hair tousled…

_Oooook, note to self: when Slade takes a shower, make sure to vacate the premises, less I have a nose bleed…again…_

Boy was _that _an understatement. Damned man for having an absolutely gorgeous body, _didn't _mean he liked him! Nope! Still hated the bastard!

* * *

Slade entered the room again, this time wearing a white tank top and black jeans, hair still wet and tousled. Robin sighed and stomped on the annoying hormones that were buzzing around in his head…_and _his _other _head…

"I made stir fry." The teen mumbled, turning away, to eat his own food.

"Lovely." The man grunted, grabbing the extra plate filled with his portion. "I am to understand that there are numerous substances that I shouldn't be aware of, in this?"

"Oh, of course! Only the _best _deadly poisons for _you_." Robin said with a certain twinkle in his eye. Sometimes it was fun to get his goat.

"Of course…"

The blue-eyed boy couldn't help but chuckle at the reluctant look on the man's face. Like he didn't _really _believe that the food was poisoned, but at the same time, _did_. He even _sniffed _the food, which only made Robin laugh all the harder.

"I was kidding. I didn't put anything deadly in there. Don't look so afraid."

"Afraid? I was merely observing the quickest way to suffocate you with my fork." Slade claimed, but there was a slight grin on his face.

"Forks are _no _fun, try with a spoon, they are _great _entertainment. More of a challenge." Robin said dryly. He took a rather large bit of his stir fry and moaned softly. It tasted heavenly. If he did say so himself.

"I just might…" the one-eyed man said finishing off his meal, ignoring the rather arousing sound the boy had just made. Robin finished quickly after him, and they just threw the dishes in the sink, neither of them in the mood to deal with washing them.

* * *

The teen slumped down on the couch, turning on the television, yawning as he began to watch the news. Slade only frowned at him, standing above him.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you you couldn't see a thing, damn eye." Robin mumbled, not even looking at him. The man scowled. "What the _hell _does it look like I'm doing?"

"We have work to do."

"Yes. I know! But, I want to chill for a little bit! Is that a problem?"

"Actually, it is. We don't get paid to sit around and do nothing." Slade growled. The man walked in front of the television, to block the screen.

"We've found the creator and have taken out one of the guys, not to mention I swiped the paper early this morning before you made breakfast and there was nothing about it in the news. So, excuse me if I want to sit down, relax, and watch some TV." Robin glared up at the man. He couldn't believe how infuriating one person could be. Especially since the teen had never felt this angry and flustered in his life.

"You are childish. Perhaps I should ask for another partner."

"Good luck with that. No one sane would want to work with you, that is for sure." Robin mumbled, turning on his side, with his back to the bastard.

"So, you are therefore calling yourself insane?"

"No, I just got unlucky." The teen sighed.

"Idiot."

"You know what, just go to hell. I don't want to deal with some old timer. God! Aren't you a little too old to be in this business anyways? Shouldn't you be at home, getting your nurse to change your diapers?" Robin spat out. He had just wanted to watch some TV! How much was that to ask?!

The next thing he knew, was he was flying, at a very fast pace, into the island that was in the kitchen. His back snapped against it, making him winded and he wheezed as he hit the floor.

The older of the two stood towering over the blue-eyed boy as he got to his feet, his sapphire orbs glittering in a daring and memorizing way. It spelled danger. His glare piercing into a steel grey eye, hands clenching into fists, breathing even and yet with furry. Slade merely stood there, sizing the teen up.

"You are so going to wish you hadn't done that." Robin's eyes flashed and he rushed forward.

* * *

The apartment looked like a tornado had flown through it. Furniture was over turned, glass was shattered, and some of the cupboards were off their hinges. Both responsible for the mess were sitting on opposite sides of the island in the kitchen, which thankfully, hadn't been damaged, sipping on their own coffees, looking ruffled and a few bruises and cuts, not to mention torn clothing. They looked rather nonchalant, even though the entire room was destroyed.

"I fucking hate you."

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual." Slade said calmly, nursing his coffee.

"Your paying for all the damages." Robin told him sternly.

"Of course."

"Good."

"Yes."

"Good."

"Hmm."

"Fine!" Robin hummed.

"We're in agreement?"

"Sure are!" The teen said in a fake cheerful way.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Of course."

Part the entertainment stand fell apart at that moment, neither one paid any attention.

* * *

It was well over ten that night when Robin sighed and began to move his laptop, which ironically hadn't been damaged either, into his room.

"We'll have to use the desk in my room, since the one out here is destroyed." the teen muttered coming back out, not without a certain amount of irritation though.

"In a working mood now, hmm? Perhaps I don't feel up to doing anything productive." Slade said simply.

Robin felt a vein in the top of his forehead throb.

"Fine. I'm not going to argue then!" and with that, he whirled around and marched into his room, slamming the door shut. He knew he was acting like a childish nine year old with his temper tantrum. But, sometimes it was alright to not act your age. Especially if your present company was infuriating as all hell.

* * *

He'd already set up the next target's death, when he heard his door open. He said nothing as the man sauntered in, in his 'I own the world' type of way, and placed his computer on the bed. He shut the door and the room was only illuminated with a soft glow from a small lamp.

* * *

Slade glanced around the room and noticed that the boy at least had some taste in decorating. It wasn't an overly large room, perhaps big enough to fit six people comfortably. There was a nice king sized, wooden carved bed sitting off to the side, with red silk sheets and comforter, along with matching four pillows. The walls were mahogany, and the flooring was hard wood, setting the room off in a rather warm touch. There was a walk-in closet that he had yet to see the contents of, a window with red drapes handing over them across from the bed, a wooden dresser on the right side of the bed, sitting a few feet away from a wooden nightstand that housed the lamp. Finally, the rather large wooden desk sat across from the bed, but next to the window. Overall, the room wasn't overly fancy, but it seemed to fit the boy's personality quite well.

* * *

"Are you done having a hissy fit?" Slade grinned, leaning back against the pillows on the bed, as the computer was now in his lap.

"Are you done being the worlds most exasperating bastard?" Robin shot back, not looking at the man, writing a few things down. He was now printing a sheet with a few pictures on it.

"Its all in what one sees." The man mused in a tone that portrayed tiredness. As if this conversation was bothersome.

"Well, what I see is a man who really needs to go to the doctors to get some meds. I think you may have a case of bi-polar." The teen snorted.

"My mentality is just fine." Slade smirked. "You on the other hand, may be in need of anger management. I'm sure a few innocent appliances might have been spared here tonight."

"Oh bite me." but there was a small grin trying to break free on the teen's lips.

There was a rather lewd purr. Robin felt and eye on his form and decided to finally look up. The man was grinning in an evil way.

"Be careful what you ask for."

The teen felt a little lost. The man's eye said one thing, but his words said another. It was hard to discern what the actual meaning of those words and looks meant.

"I _should _be careful. I wouldn't want your filthy hands touching my precise skin." The teen scowled, going back to his papers.

There was a short laugh, but nothing more. Slade seemed to have finally had enough teasing.

* * *

"Edward Watson, next target." Robin spoke out a few moments later, turning away from the computer to look at Slade. He didn't really feel like playing at the moment.

"Ah, the mob boss." The man looked rather amused.

"Yeah. Aren't mob bosses supposed to be idiots? This guy was actually in charge of the initial planning and preparation of the weapon." Robin said, running a hand through his hair. "Apparently he created the blue-prints and schematics for the proto-type and was responsible for making any changes."

"Yes, a real diamond in the rough." Slade snorted.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle.

"What the hell is he doing running a mob?" the teen wanted to know.

"Extra cash?"

"This project would create billions of dollars…" the blue-eyed boy said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes. But, what do all men with power want?" Slade questioned with a grin.

"Uh, I dunno? Lazy bums that don't do squat? I've run into a few of these men who run with the mob crowd, not the brightest tool in the shed, let me tell you."

"They want more power." the man said ignoring the rest of what Robin had said.

"Figures." The teen sighed. "So, what is _your _excuse?" he added with a grin.

Slade snorted.

"I happen to be rather intelligent. I do not need the help of some organization to assert my place in the world." the elder of the two said.

"Yeah, your already as much of an asshole as your going to get." The teen said evilly.

Slade scowled.

"I say we just off him in the parking lot. I've got some pictures here of him with a bunch of women, all in this same parking garage. Its usually empty around the same time that he finishes his lunch. Downtown on third street. That big office building." Robin changed the subject, wanting to get back on track.

"Yes, but cameras."

"We'll disable them. It'll be a no brainer. I'll be in charge of disarming the cameras, and you can take out the idiot."

"There is just one problem to that plan, what about the information that we need to steal and then destroy?" Slade the-ever-downer, asked.

Robin smirked.

"While I was taking the 'hissy-fit' as you so kindly put it, I happen to find his address and hacked into his computer, and there was nothing about the weapons project on the home computer. So, I did a little more digging, he has a hand-held, that he just so happens to use to disclose information about the weapon onto, and contact the organization with."

"Where is this hand-held located?" Slade asked, someone surprised. He wasn't used to not doing all the work. Usually the people he partnered up with didn't really have the brains to back up the bronze. But, astonishingly, Robin had not only thought up a rather good plan, but…

Slade felt himself more than a little aroused by how clever the little brat was.

"In the brief case, that if my assumptions on the factual pictures that I have received, are true, it'll be with him during his lunch hour. We'll swipe it then."

* * *

It was well past midnight when Robin decided that he wanted to sleep. The only problem with that plan, however, was that Slade was still in his bed, and he would be damned if he would slumber with him in the room.

"Bedtime." The teen said simply, standing up after shutting down his computer. He had made sure to check his doppelganger email to see if Anthony had made any recent contact, but so far, nothing. Which, gave them some more time. Robin was fairly sure, after reading some the emails and researching the weapons project from his hard-drive, that he could pull off being the dead man, but he didn't want to place all his eggs in one basket so-to-speak.

"Perhaps." Slade said, not looking up, just continuing to read from the screen. Robin just sighed and began to strip to his boxers and head to the bathroom. He'd mind as well get his evening rituals over with before trying to move the big brute from his room.

* * *

Slade let his eye roam over the taut, lean form of the brat. He would only go as far as to admit that the teen had a lot going on in the looks department. He wouldn't mind fucking the boy, maybe to shut him up. But, he would never admit such a thing to Robin. Definitely not. Besides, he _hated _the kid. Even _if _he amused him.

* * *

When Robin came back, ten minutes later, he was shocked to see that Slade had actually vacated his room. He stepped inside and closed the door, looking around to see if it was some trap and Slade was actually waiting in a corner or something. But, that wasn't the case.

As Robin made his way towards his bed, he couldn't help but groan out loud.

Slade…has some serious bi-polar issues. Robin was determined to prove that the man needed some heavy medication. It just couldn't be healthy to act one way and then another the next, as if almost…nice? Er…well, not exactly the word he would use, but it would have to do for now, the teen was too tired to think right.

* * *

**A/N**: Hehehe! The story, in my opinion, just keeps getting better. I'm really enjoying writing the characters like this! I hope that you are all loving it as much as I am.

Since my recent change in work schedule which has me working 5 days a week 11PM to 7AM backshift, I will only be able to update once a week. I usually updated about every 5 days, meaning there were two extra updates a month, but I cannot do that anymore. So, starting next week, all updates are going to be on Fridays. But, I will try my hardest to write in my _drabbles collection _and _ABC's _just so you have a little extra to read here-and-there.

_Cookies for Corrections!_

/Jayto


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: **I do **_**not **_**own Teen Titans. I make **_**no **_**money off torturing poor, **_**innocent **_**birds with evil, **_**sexy **_**villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **I know, I haven't been responding to reviews! I just, barely have the time to write, let alone respond. I really do appreciate the reviews though. I read each and every one of them, so I don't want you to think that I don't love you anymore, because I do. -grins-

**Chapter 4: **Flashback

* * *

When Robin awoke the next morning, he felt rather stiff and knew there were bruises that were possibly purple, cast over his body. Just another thing to add on the ever-growing list of things to hate Slade for. The teen hissed to himself as he sat up. It was worse than he thought. Not that a little stretching couldn't fix, but he'd still be a little sore.

He sighed to himself and really wondered if he shouldn't ask for another partner, or perhaps go solo? Slade was just impossible. The man did his work efficiently, but the teen also thought that perhaps, a muzzle was right for the occasion? It might work. The only challenge would be to get it on the man. A feat in itself that Robin would actually admit out loud, was not attainable. Even though Slade was a big bastard, he was a dangerous, lethal, strong, and an utterly smart, asshole. If the boy had been someone else, he might have feared those aspects, but he didn't…

…because Robin was all those things as well.

The blue-eyed boy grunted to himself as he made his way out of the room and towards the bathroom. Unlike Slade, most assuredly, he hadn't had to work long and hard to gain his reputation. Big corporate bullies and organizations didn't deal too well with some smart ass kid that they thought wasn't good enough. He'd _earned _his reputation. Took out some of the biggest crime lords, fought countless assaults, used his wits to crack the hardest cases, and killed deadly assassins and agents of treachery.

Robin felt that his mind was miles away as he took care of his morning rituals, including showering.

The nineteen year old remembered back to when he was but a boy of fourteen.

* * *

_Five Years Ago!_

It had been almost a year ago when the teen had finally stopped running from foster parent to foster parent. They were always too abusive or neglectful and Richard was more spirit than that. He knew when something was wrong and made sure to remove himself from the situation as soon as possible. He gotten his smarts from his parents…

He'd only been ten when his mother and father had died. Only ten when his life was stripped away from him and he was passed around to foster families like a proverbial hot potatoe. Only ten when he realized that the world was actually a very dark place to live in. Only ten when his blissful innocents was finally shattered and he saw everyone for who they were.

Tony Zucco.

The killer of his mother and father.

The man that constantly haunted his dreams, his face a perfect, evil, disgusting image night after night, of terrible heart wrenching dreams. He'd wanted nothing more than to kill that son-of-a-bitch from the day he'd finally realized who his parents killer was. The anger was seething inside of him for so long, that he felt like it had consumed his entire soul. But, he was only a mere boy of fourteen. There had been nothing he could do at this point in time. Sure he was smart, rather intelligent, years beyond his age, he'd been studying and displaying acrobatics since he'd learned how to walk. But, that wasn't enough to kill someone with.

That was when he'd met him.

Bruce Wayne.

He'd been on the run from another foster family, one that believed that sexual relations with their children was right in all nature, when he'd noticed a large man walking out from an art show. He was alone, but looked rather irritated as he talked into his cell phone. He had quickly looked the man over, taking a moment to judge his actions, something that he'd always done. He seemed to have a sixth sense about people, able to judge their personalities and intentions just by a single glance. He quickly flew from the alley way that he'd been hiding from the police and ran straight into the man.

Unfortunately, there had been a rather large number of police officers at the art gallery and recognized the boy.

"Wait! Stop! Please!" Richard cried, fearing the worst. Adults never believed children. He didn't want to go back to that family. What if…? What if they…

"What is going on?" The man, Bruce Wayne, in his sensual voice, not without a hint of agitation asked.

"This boy has been on the run for two days now. Apparently escaped his foster family. He's been a thorn in our side for years now. Just can't seem to lay low for his own good. This time, we're sending him over seas. Get the little runt out of our hair. For good!" one of the officers, a rather large, burly man, with a buzzed cut hair glared at Richard.

"Yeah! Because sending me to a place where all they want me to do is suck cock, is great for my health. Shows how much you bastards know! Your foster system is all fucked up!" Richard snarled out, succeeding in kicking officer burly in the face, flipping backwards and punching another. Luck just wasn't on his side, however, as three more police men grabbed the young boy and held him down.

Bruce stared at the young, seething boy in interest. He'd never quite seen something like this, in all his years of fighting crime and whatnot.

"Perhaps the boy is right?" Bruce interjected. Richard gave him a look, but the man took no notice. "I'm sure this boy is well aware that he has no place to go, but apparently the system continues to pair him up with, shall we say, rather unorthodox families. He is too smart to stay there for long. I'm sure if you'd paid slight more attention to the backgrounds of your families, he might have stayed and, as you say, stayed out of your hair."

"Mister Wayne, let me assure you that the system is respectable. Now, let us get this little runt out of your hair. I'm sure you have more things to worry about. We won't be bothering you again." The burly officer replied, and damn if he didn't smirk at Richard in a weird, evil way.

Richard really didn't think life was fair at the moment, especially since he was loosing all the feeling in his arms from the men holding him down. Although, if he thought about it, he was rather proud of the fact that it took three officers to hold him down.

"I think not." Mr. Wayne spoke out, just as the boy was about to be hauled off.

"Sorry?" a different, slightly skinner man with brown hair asked.

"Perhaps a favour is in order. I take this boy off your hands, proceed down to the adoption agency right this minute, and your station will make a generous donation to the Hestia Charity this year." Bruce bargained. There was a certain glint in the man's eye that Richard had later come to realize meant Bruce saw an opportunity that he didn't want to waste.

"But, Mr. Wayne…the boy isn't…"

"Don't worry. I can handle him." Bruce's tone left no room for argument. "What is your name?" he said, looking at the teen.

Richard stared into those eyes. "Richard. Richard Grayson."

The man had just nodded.

Meaningless to say, Richard had never felt more relieved. Although, that is what he'd thought in the beginning.

Two months later, he'd found out that Bruce Wayne, was also Batman.

* * *

Richard snuggled his pillows to himself, feeling his body ache all over. It had been another rigorous training session. He'd begged and begged for Bruce to teach him all he knew, and when the day had finally come, not one week after his discovery, had the training began. That had been almost eight months ago. The training was still hard, but he'd learned so much, knew so much, could achieve and attain to anything he set his mind to. He'd spent his months studying everything, knowledge is power, Bruce had said to him once. In the year that he'd been training, he'd slowly gone from Richard Grayson, to Robin, sidekick to Batman. He'd was known globally, Batman and Robin, the notorious night dwellers, were dangerous and not to be taken lightly.

Richard had slowly been cast aside and this new creature, stronger, smarter, and deadlier, had taken its place, Robin, Boy Wonder. But, somehow, he was always left feeling unfulfilled…he wanted…no needed…something more…

* * *

One the eve of the one year anniversary that he'd been adopted by the man, had Robin posed the life altering statement that had caused the situation that would go down in superhero history.

"Bruce, I am going to kill Tony Zucco." the boy had said.

"What?" the man had stared.

"I think I'm ready, now." the blue-eyed boy mused.

"Ready? What are you talking about? Robin, we do not kill…we protect those that are good, we fight and put criminals in jail…not kill them…"

"I've been waiting five years to finally kill Tony Zucco. He killed my parents Bruce…"

"Don't you think I have wanted to kill the man who was responsible for the death of my parents too? That is not something for us to decide, Robin, it is not our choice. Our choice is to fight for what is right, to place these men and women in jail, for the law to decide their fate." Bruce was now standing, a frown on his face.

"To do what is right?! Letting that scum walk free?! That is right? How many people do you think he killed after my parents?! He has to die!" Robin shouted, slamming his fists on the man's desk as they were in his study.

"Robin, this is madness. What that man did is despicable, but it is not for us to decide! I went down that path once Richard, when I was younger, I went to the parole hearing of the man who killed my parents, gun loaded and ready to fire, but I couldn't pull the trigger, I couldn't be like him…"

The teen stood in front of the man.

"I'm not like you Bruce. I believe that true justice is the death of the men and women who kill."

"You'll be no better than those people, Richard." Bruce glared. "I cannot allow you to do this!"

"You don't have a choice! I've waited for so long for the means to kill this man! I've finally got my chance. I know where his gang is hiding! It would be so easy!"

"Richard! Listen to what you are saying! You are talking about taking another man's life!" Bruce tried again, a little panic rising in his voice.

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS!"

Robin ran as fast as he could out of the manor, not listening to the shouts of his mentor or the family butler, Alfred.

It was the last time he saw them.

* * *

He'd run all the way to the docks, knowing that Tony and his thugs would be there. He felt his blood boiling. It'd been so close and yet so far to his reach, that the man was living in the same city as him. He'd even seen the bastard from time-to-time over the years. But, there had been nothing he could do about it at the time.

He felt the years of pent of anger, resentment, hate, and grief well up inside of him. He had no regrets about what he was going to do, almost looked forward to it. He'd needed Bruce, he needed the man to train him, and he had. Now, it was finally time to put that training to good use.

That night, as the dock yard thugs passed around a joint, Robin made his move, and Tony Zucco was found the next morning, head severed and the horrified, vacant look in his eyes told the story of how unexpected and terrifying his last few moments were.

* * *

At that time, Tony had been a rather city-known crime lord, which had lead to a man, Jack, with his small organization, contacting him with a few small odd jobs of some of the spoiled apples not really appealing to anyone's tastes. Jack was actually someone who worked for the government, in a town called Jump City, California, taking small jobs, under very tight security and 'hush hush'. The government needed people killed, but didn't want to be caught. So, they ran through a small company, Jack's and a few others, who hired out assassins to take care of their problems. Robin had taken measures so that he wasn't caught killing the crime Lord, but to this day, the teen had never figured out how Jack had known about him.

He'd completely changed his identity, moved across the world to Jump City, making sure that no one suspected him of being an assassin. In time, Robin, Boy Wonder was a forgotten memory, Batman continued on as if the teen hadn't even come into his life. And the blue-eyed boy had continued to make it to the top, his skills and smarts far surpassing even the most experienced of men and women in all fields. He was a force to be reckoned with, one of the very best, and he could cut you down, long before you even blinked.

* * *

_PRESENT DAY!_

Robin glared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't want to think of those times. He'd been very proud of himself for his accomplishment, but there was always a small harbouring guilt that was pushed to the back of his mind about how he'd only used Bruce. The man had given him a home, showed compassion to him and he'd really only threw it in the CEO's face. He could have just settled down, lived life normally, or even perhaps as a side-kick to Batman. They say Karma has a way of biting you in the ass, maybe Tony would have gotten his just desserts?

But no.

Robin shook his head and pulled a towel around his form. He was proud he'd been the one to finally kill Tony. He didn't regret his decision. He knew, at the time, he wouldn't have been able to stay in Bruce's shadow. He wasn't able to live that normal life either. He liked the thrill. He'd done everything for a reason and had become successful. Who cared if some caped crusader had been used for his own personal gain? Robin lived for that now. He constantly used people for his own personal matters. It was no different.

The teen grinned to himself as he made his way into his room, rather surprised he hadn't spotted Slade up and about already. He'd gotten dressed in jeans and a tank top and left out into the living room. He stared at the mess and sighed to himself, thinking that he should totally go wake the bastard up to help him clean some of the more manageable things, but didn't want to get a headache.

He noticed that the photo album, which he'd confiscated from Slade, was laying half trashed on the floor by the over-turned coffee table. He shook his head and decided to place it in the trash bag he was carrying, that was going to be later burned.

It was just as well that he'd left Bruce. Nothing good could have come with staying with the man. At least, in Robin's opinion.

* * *

Slade was awake now, making breakfast it seemed. The younger didn't really pay much attention to him, as he was still cleaning. He'd gotten most of the mess cleared, but it would take a little longer to fill in the holes of the wall, repaint, buy new furniture…

Robin muttered under his breath while he tied another garbage bag and threw it by the door, for later fire consumption. He turned around and winced, the soreness of his body finally making itself known to him.

"Sore?" said the man, only a few feet away. Robin wanted to punch that smirk off his face. But, he just settled for sitting at the island.

"Yes." the teen mumbled. "And not in a _good _way either."

"_Really_?" Slade purred. "Am I to understand that you've been _sore _before, and in a much more _pleasing _manner?"

"You know, those mind-tricks might work on _some _people, but I'm not an idiot. If you want to ask if I've bottomed, just ask." The teen growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not like you'll ever find out, anyways…" he added with a smirk.

"Perhaps."

"See? What the _hell _does that even mean? How am I supposed to respond to that?!" Robin glared. Slade continued to cook some eggs in a frying pan.

"Did you not just say you weren't an idiot?" was the evil grin.

The teen felt like hitting his head off the island. But, he just settled for munching on a piece of toast.

"I'm not, but _you _on the other hand…"he trailed off.

"…am a wonderful, handsome, and talented man." Slade finished for him, in a bored tone.

"Not, so not what I was going to say. I was aiming at psychotic, frustrating, and stupid."

"You talk like your opinion matters." the man's grin was back, as he finished preparing their meals. Robin didn't really get how the bastard could be insulting him _and _making him breakfast at the same time.

"Maybe I'll throw you in the furnace too, give Satan some company in hell." the teen glared again, eating a bit of the eggs.

Slade continued to stand.

"Well, since you've sinned as well, I'll be seeing you soon." the man smirked, before it turned irritated. "No, no… don't go dying, I would rather not spend eternity with you…"

Robin burst out laughing, almost choking on his eggs.

"Please, and besides, I've already sinned by killing people, so its set in stone, yay for you." the blue-eyed boy grinned.

"Sinned by killing people? Perhaps sinned by fucking people is more like it, and rather accurate to what I was actually speaking of." Slade said, taking a bite of his own toast. "Or rather, taking it up the ass. Right?"

Robin sputtered. The man was so crude. If he'd been someone else, he might have just blushed.

"Well, not like you've sinned in that category. Who'd want to fuck you?"

"Who indeed?" Slade muttered with a leer and apparently the conversation was dropped.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the comment, but would never admit that a strange chill ran up his spine. He felt his own body responding to the man's look, but he pushed away those feelings of arousal.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, it wasn't much of a chapter in the Slade/Robin department, but I had to get the story of him becoming an assassin out already. I know, it wasn't very thought up. I had four different scenarios and this one just made a lot more sense to me, because Robin still acts the SAME so he'd need to be brought up the same way, know what I mean? I hope I didn't' kill the story, if I did, sorry!

I didn't spend a lot of time editing this chapter, so **cookies for corrections!**

/Jayto


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: **I do **_**not **_**own Teen Titans. I make **_**no **_**money off torturing poor, **_**innocent **_**birds with evil, **_**sexy **_**villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **Seriously! I am so sorry that this is a day late! The chapter was finished! I just didn't have enough time to post it. I know, you are all saying "you mean you didn't have five minutes to post the damn thing?" I know! I know! I needed to proof-read it, and even then I only re-read over it three times. I literally passed out from work for hours, until my alarm went off 30 minutes before I had to go BACK to work…so yeah. I hope that you all forgive me. On a different note! Expect a few little '_something's' _from me soon. -grins-

**Chapter 5: **Strange Revelations

* * *

"Slade? Can you hear me?"

There was a confirmed grunt and Robin rolled his eyes.

"The cameras are disabled, but only for five minutes. Our target has just left his girlfriend off and is making his way inside." the teen explained.

"Is he carrying his hand-held?"

"Let me check." Robin said, grasping a rather neat invention of Slade's in his hands, almost looking like a small pair of binoculars. It allowed him to read electrical currents through the air, of basically anything that had wiring in it. If Edward had even a watch in his briefcase, he would be able to spot it immediately. He waited until the man was inside the parking garage, before scoping out the case, and grinning to himself when, sure enough, the hand-held was set inside.

"He's got it." the teen said, rather amused. "I'm almost beginning to wonder why this is so easy. I'm used to more of a challenge."

"So sorry to disappoint." the man muttered, not sounding sorry at all. "I'll be there in a minute."

Robin snorted as the connection was then shut off. Slade wasn't _that _good.

* * *

To the blue-eyed boys amazement, although he'd rather die than admit to it, the bastard was back at their hiding location within forty seconds, the hand-held in his palm. Slade gave him a smug look and Robin only rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Some mob boss he turned out to be." the teen muttered as they made their way out of the garage without being spotted. "Did you make sure the body was hidden?"

"Yes, brat, I'm _not _an amateur."

"Could have fooled me."

Slade growled.

Robin only smirked.

* * *

The teen had changed out of his clothing, as well as Slade, as they were going to return to his apartment. As the man drove the car down the street, Robin felt his stomach growl rather loudly, demanding that it wanted food. The boy only sighed to himself, knowing that it would be at least another ten minutes before anything consumable was near.

Or so he thought…

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping the car." Slade said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I can _see _that, _asshole_. I just meant why? I thought we had to get home and--"

"I felt like stopping for something to eat." The man glared, turning off the car and proceeding to get out.

"Why, my cooking not good enough?"

"Precisely."

Robin huffed. _See if I ever cook for _him _again, bastard. _

"Well, I don't _want _to stop."

"Your opinion could scarcely matter in this situation." Slade kindly informed him, as the boy had gotten out of the vehicle as well.

"I'll just walk home then." Robin said childishly, and almost kicked himself for it.

_Why do I always loose my cool? I probably sound like a whining kid in front of him…_NOT _like his opinion of me matters…_

The teen was unprepared for the warm, muscled hand to press down on his shoulder, guiding him towards the restaurant entrance. Robin couldn't help the small chill that escaped his body at the contact, and was about to question the man for his gesture, but closed his mouth when he saw Slade's expression. It looked…almost…_relaxed_…if that was the right word for such a man. Slade didn't seem like the _type _to relax…in _any _sort of situation.

* * *

They entered the restaurant and were given a booth, quite far in the back and away from people, something that Robin appreciated. He wasn't afraid of being spotted. He knew his uniform was good for keeping his identity secret and wouldn't inform anyone of who he was, so as he'd just changed out the uniform, he wasn't too worried. They were given menus and the waitress left, making her rounds until the duo decided on what they wanted to eat.

"You came so willingly, I'm surprised." Slade admitted.

"Yeah, trust me its not the company, it's the food." Robin informed his lunch-mate.

Slade snorted.

They were silent for a while. Robin had time to look around the décor of the room, finding that it was quaint, if not a bit rustic. It was a scene that he really enjoyed, knowing that the food would be fresh. He let his eyes travel around the room, to the different people that were there, before his blue orbs widened and he burst into inappropriate laughter.

Slade quirked an eyebrow.

"See that woman over there, a few rows to the left?" The teen grinned, pointing at a woman who looked rather cosy with another man in a small booth. "She was the girl who just left Edward…Talk about moving on fast…"

Slade couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, although he looked as if he wanted to take such a sound back. Robin thought his expression was hilarious either way and very much enjoyed laughing at the man's expense.

The waitress came back and took their orders.

"Had many of those, have you?" Slade asked out of the blue.

"Many what?" Robin looked a bit confused.

"Partners."

"Uh, no only a few, none have been that great though, never really knew the business and--"

Slade snorted in amusement.

"I meant _partners_."

"Oh?…OH! Right…_those _partners." Robin grinned sheepishly. "How is that _any _of your business?" he then began to glare.

"Its not. But, I want to know."

"Shouldn't you ask permission first?" Robin asked, before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Of course not, look who I'm talking to: Mr. Nosey."

Slade glared.

"Besides, why so interested in my love life? Are you trying to score points? Like, up your ugly rating to a 'only-slightly-ugly' or something? Sorry Slade, not going to happen." Robin smirked evilly.

The waitress came back with their food at the exact moment that Slade spoke.

"Well, I'm _sure _I can be bribed to fuck you doggie style, if only for the right _price_…if you really want to be fucked so _badly_."

The poor woman fumbled, blushed, and almost dropped the two plates she was carrying, before setting them down and scurrying away.

Slade was met with a very _very _dark glare, and only a small, barely noticeable tinge of a flush on the teen's cheek. The man was _very _happy with himself indeed.

* * *

Robin knew that karma always turned around to bite you in the ass, but he hadn't expected it like this. It seemed that the entire staff of the restaurant had been informed of what Slade had said and now every time one of them walked by, they could only stare or whispered to their co-workers.

The teen really, _really _hated Slade at the moment.

Robin stabbed at the piece of steak that he was eating like it was the man across from him. Completely ignoring the look of amusement of Slade's face in favour of ignoring him. He knew that he deserved everything he got, for playing with fire, but he hadn't nearly been burned enough and if Slade thought that he was going to sit back and take it, he was sorely mistaken. This was one bird that could hold a grudge.

"Just remember that I know where you sleep." Robin informed the man.

Slade only chuckled at the silly statement.

* * *

"Two."

"What?"

"I have had two lovers, and one wife, _long_-term I should say." Slade confessed.

They were back in the car, driving towards Robin's apartment, when the man in the drivers seat decided that he wanted to switch personalities again. Could you get whiplash from constant behavioural changes?

"And why are you telling me this?" Robin narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I'm throwing you a bone, perhaps you might like to catch it?" Slade grinned.

Robin quirked an eyebrow.

_What kind of double meaning was that…was he saying that his bone…?_

The teen shook his head and concentrated on the conversation, otherwise his body was going to do a few nasty things…like get aroused and stuff…

"One."

"Only one?" Slade wanted to know.

"At least long-term." Robin confirmed. He was looking out the window, watching the streets, people, buildings, and local shops pass by, a rather sad look on his features. The expression was then pushed away and a neutral façade was in its place, something that he'd perfected over the years, used to mask his emotions.

Slade, the ever-observe, even when driving, naturally noticed the look.

"Were you not pleasing him well enough, is that why he left?" Slade smirked.

Robin glared. "What makes you think that he's not still around?"

"There would have been signs." The man said. "As I have yet to see those signs, I can only assume that there is, in fact, no lover of any kind at the moment. Not that I don't blame them." the older of the two continued to smirk.

"Funny." Robin said, a little sombre.

Slade quirked an eyebrow.

"He must have high-tailed it out of there."

"Uhuh."

"Couldn't stand to be around you." Slade continued. Robin only narrowed his eyes.

"Yup."

"Wallowing in self-pity at the thought of having to spend another agonizing moment with you."

"Sure." Robin muttered.

Slade eyed the boy.

"What is the _real _reason?"

"No reason." The teen said, resting a hand on his head, against the window. "He's gone, doesn't really matter _why_."

"_Really_? So I can only _assume _that you annoyed him so much and therefore--"

"When I said that he was _gone_, I really meant _gone_, as in, not of this _world _any longer! _Get it_!?" Robin glared at the man, a frown on his features. Slade gazed into those big-blue eyes and found more truth in the boy's feelings than he let on. There was deep guilt and hurt.

"_You were in love with him_." Slade scoffed in distaste, like even saying the statement left an acidic taste in his mouth. "Weren't you?"

The teen didn't bother to answer such an accusation, the look that passed over the boy's features was answer enough to both of them.

* * *

They didn't speak for the rest of the afternoon, both working on their own respective projects. Robin responded to some of his doppelganger emails, as Anthony had already contacted him, confirming that the man only spoke with him and that was it. The project was almost ready to begin mass-production and Anthony predicted that countries would 'bow-down for the sake of their safety' when the entire weapon was created. Robin still wasn't all too sure that he should be leaving this dangerous item in the hands of some corporate scum. But, on the other hand, these people seemed to want the weapon for money, while Anthony and his clowns wanted to actually create havoc. Sometimes luck just seemed to work like that, and had the organization not wanted this project for themselves, America might have a lot more to worry about than who-owed-who money for this-and-that.

* * *

An hour later Robin was scanning the different items on the hand-held over to his own computer so that he could look at the information better. Slade was apparently in his room, doing god-knows what. A perverted thought entered his head about the man whacking off, but Robin push it away. He didn't want to have thoughts like that.

The teen sighed to himself and put a hand through his raven-hair. He'd have to go seek out Slade soon if they were to begin the next phase in their plan. It just seemed that every time the duo confronted each other, Robin always ended up thinking of old memories, ones that he thought he'd pushed away a long time ago. Things he shouldn't be dwelling on anymore.

He didn't understand why Slade made these memories come to life again.

_Just another thing to add to the 'Why I hate Slade' list. _

* * *

Robin groaned when he realized that he had something of a bladder problem, and needed to use the washroom. He'd made his way out into the still-trashed living room and opened the door to the bathroom, gasped slightly as he was met with a steam bubble and then…

…a very _naked and dripping wet _Slade, stepping out of the shower.

Robin made a weird sound in the back of his throat, causing Slade to be aware that someone was in here with him.

"Like what you see?" was the very amused smirk. The bloody bastard didn't even try to cover up, only leaned against the wall in a very smug and sexy manner.

The teen took a step back and turned around, trying not to get dizzy, fleeing to his room (although he would _deny _fleeing) and slammed the door shut. He hadn't even thought of a comeback.

_Liked what I saw? The man was built like a fucking horse…_and he _wasn't _talking about his muscles…

_Holy hell I've never seen anyone so …so fucking big before._

Robin snarled in anger when, only two seconds later, he noticed another problem.

He was achingly hard.

* * *

Robin decided to take out his frustrations in the gym. That was what it was _there _for, _wasn't _it? Yes! Yes it damn well was! The teen wasn't angry, per see, but he was more than a little flustered. Especially since the man continued to tease him. Robin didn't get flustered. No. He _didn't _get all aroused and lustful after his partners. This was just business! Besides, he hated the man, sure he was…dare he say, a little on the hot side, as his side comments about Slade being ugly were just to tease him, but he loathed the fucking bastard.

_So what do I find him so desirable? Why do I want him to fuck my brains out? _

Robin startled when he realized his train of thought.

_I did _not _just say that…_

* * *

**A/N: **I know, another short chapter. But, I have certain things planned for different chapters and I don't want one thing happening in one chapter that wasn't supposed to. Well, not something that will change the outcome too much, at least. I hope you forgive me for the late update, but work and stuff, I'm sure you understand.

**Reviews makes the chapters longer! **

**Cookies for corrections!**

/Jayto


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I do **_**not **_**own Teen Titans. I make **_**no **_**money off torturing poor, **_**innocent **_**birds with evil, **_**sexy **_**villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **If any of you read my **Spontaneous Sladin Drabbles**, I recently posted a new drabble called '_Escort' _and I said in that drabble that I wouldn't be updating Almeria Man until Friday because I had no time to write. Well, I found time to write, and decided to post this. I will still try to post again on Friday, but we'll see. As for now, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Also**: **LovingSladeAlways **wrote me a B-day drabble the other week and it was AWESOME! I loved it to death and I really want you all to go and read it and leave her some love. Its Red/Robin and its just perfect! Its called _Steal My Heart _-grins- already sounds awesome, doesn't it?

**Chapter 6: **Truce…sort of!

* * *

Robin glanced around the gym and sighed to himself, sitting down on the flooring. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been this angry. He was always in control and patient. So, why did this man constantly cause him to loose his temper?

_Some people just have that effect on you…_

He was used to dealing with people like this. People who thought they were better than you and rode around on a high-horse. It was a very common thing in this type of business, and especially when Robin had started out, there had been a lot of snide comments and doubts. Even now, with him being world-renowned, there were persons that were always challenging his stature, age, and even his physical size as he was rather short for a nineteen year old.

But, still, he'd learned long ago that you had to ignore those types of idiots. They only wanted to tantalize you so that they could seem bigger, to know that they had gotten under your skin. If you ignored them, well, they usually went away, and if not? Well, lets just say that Robin had a method for that as well, as some people really didn't agree with the sharp end of his blades.

That being said, it shouldn't be so hard to ignore Slade and his comments. Theoretically, of course.

Reality however, wasn't much the same.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Robin saw Slade again, lounging on the deck with his laptop. The teen sighed to himself and swallowed his pride, knowing that he needed to begin discussing the next target. Not that he wanted to go anywhere near the big bastard right now, but work came first…

"I trust your face has returned to its normal color?" was the amused comment. Robin took a deep breath, stared at the man who was not looking at him, before sending a swift kick to the man's side, jarring him from the chair and on to the deck floor.

"I change my mind, work totally doesn't come first. Fuck you."

* * *

"I'm telling you right now! I want a new partner or let me go solo! I can't stand this fucker any longer. I knew this was a bad idea." Robin snarled into the untraceable cell phone that Dominic had given him. The man was currently rather pale on the other end of the phone, as Robin had explained in _vivid _detail what he would do to them, should they not come up with a solution.

"Please, Robin, you've already advanced this far, its only a few more days." the corporate man tried to reason.

"Few more days? Holy Christ! I can't even stand to look at him for more than two seconds, how do you expect me to just--"

Suddenly the line when dead.

"Hello? Robin? Slade?" Dominic said. "Huh…he hung up…" he mused, shutting his cell phone away.

He really hoped that the two of them could get along, long enough to complete the mission.

* * *

"Hey! What gives?" Robin spat, the phone had been snatched from his hand and thrown into a wall, although thankfully not breaking.

"Your going to be one sorry little boy." came the growl. Slade was pissed it seemed. Not like Robin cared.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." he said flippantly.

Slade narrowed his eye and, in a blink of an eye, had the teen pressed up against a wall. Both parties were breathing harshly, no one knowing which would snap first.

"Let me go." Robin struggled and for once, wasn't able to escape, due to his small size and Slade's much larger one. The man was squishing him into the wall, he could barely breath.

"Why would I do that when I have you right where I want you?"

"Never knew you were such a pervert." Robin countered, glaring daggers at the man, trying to reach for a hidden blade.

"I'm not your type, remember?" Slade scowled, leaning in closer.

"Yeah, so why don't you be a kind old man and let me down now.? I'm starting to loose interest in this entire conversation." Robin let the man know calmly.

"Is that so? Perhaps we should make it more interesting?" the older of the two said quite coldly.

"How about, you back the _fuck _off and leave me alone! I'm sick and tired of you, and your idiotic, self-absorbed, sad--mppph!"

_The bloody bastard was fucking kissing him!_

Their lips touched and pleasure like no other soared through them both. But, Robin, being who he was, immediately saw this as an opportunity to escape and kicked the man, once again, in the side, delivering an additional punch to his gut, before flipping away. Slade charged at him however, the man burling towards him, both crashing to the floor, knocking over the coffee table, kissing roughly, with Slade on top.

Robin moaned harshly, grinding up into the mercenary. The teen grasped a chunk of the man's white hair and pulled it harshly, pulling the man's neck into view before the younger assassin dived in and began biting roughly. Slade made a small noise, sounding like a growl and gasp, but he wasn't too sure.

_What the fuck…_

Robin snarled out again when he felt his hands being restrained in the man's own hands, before drawing his knees up and pushing the man off him, releasing them both. The duo separated and stood, glaring at each other, scowls on each of their faces, before Robin leapt forward, lips crashing on to Slade's at the exact same moment that Slade's back hit the wall with a thud. That sound made Robin rock hard.

Slade grasped the teen by the front of his shirt, lifted him up and over his head, before slamming him on top of the island a few feet away. Robin cried out at the sudden sensation and the wind was knocked out of him. That gave the man time to climb on top of the kitchen furniture and straddle the teen, leering down at him. The younger of the two was flushed and angry and Slade didn't think he'd ever been this aroused before.

_Something about this boy._

"God I could just kill you right now." Robin spat out, feeling the man roughly pinch his nipples through his shirt. It hurt like fucking hell, but the boy _loved _it.

"_After _I fuck you through the wall."

"In your dreams." Robin glared.

"Seems in reality too, or is that a stapler in your pocket." The man was now moving down, nipping every available piece of skin he could reach.

"Yes, it is! Now, if you would _kindly_, get. Off. Of. Me!" Robin snarled, his hit to the man's chest effectively knocking the man off of him and on to the floor. "Like I would ever let you fuck me, that's just crazy." the teen said straightening up. It didn't matter that the boy was aroused out of his mind. He absolutely _hated _Slade. He wouldn't give up control.

Slade stood from the floor with narrowed eyes, a predatory look on his features, a smirk on his lips. Robin stood his ground, or would that be sat? As he was now sitting on the island. The man took a step forward, but a small sound stopped him in his tracks.

The shrill sound of the untraceable cell phone.

Slade cursed.

Robin frowned.

* * *

"I thought I should call you back--"

"We've come to an…_agreement _of sorts." Robin sighed, trying to get his breathing under control. Slade was staring at him.

"So soon?" Dominic asked suspiciously.

"Yes. We'll finish the mission."

"Without killing each other?" The man on the other end asked.

"Maybe…"

It was Dominic's turn to sigh.

"We're counting on you both."

"I know. You'll have your weapon soon enough."

"Excellent."

The line went dead after that.

* * *

"Alright." Robin announced, turning to face the man. He decided that he would ignore their earlier activities. Sure the man was hot…but…"I think we need to call a truce."

"Whatever for? We were getting a long quite famously, were we not?" Slade bit out sarcastically.

"Ha-ha! You are so _hilarious_!" Robin said dryly. The teen rolled his eyes when the man took a small bow. Although his lips were curling up into a grin. Stupid multi-personalities. "I think for the sake of our reputations and this mission, we should put our differences aside and finish as soon as possible. That way, we don't have to see each other again, and be on our merry way." he continued on, very seriously.

"Perhaps."

"I'm being serious." the teen glared.

"So was I. Do I look like I am smiling, no? Well then--"

"See? See! Why can't you just cut out the comments. I'm trying to be the bigger person here." Robin sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think we both know who is bigger here, don't we?" Slade purred. "Not that you minded much either."

"I may be forced to cut off your cock, it seems to be the only head that you are capable of thinking with." The boy sighed, rolling his eyes when the man smirked.

"You may be right about the truce…" Slade said after a moment.

"Of course I am."

"Yes. A truce it is then."

Robin quirked an eyebrow at the man, wondering how anyone could be that bi-polar and still stand up straight. The idiot was back to being relaxed, something that didn't really make all that much sense, but what the hell was he going to do about it? Well, was there really anything that he _could _do about it? Not likely.

"Time to get to work then, partner of mine…" Robin grinned, holding out his hand.

"You did that just to annoy me." Slade scowled, but took the hand nonetheless and shaking it, before letting it go.

"Yes. I didn't say we had to take _all _the fun out of this. _You're _the kill joy, not _me_…" he snickered, turning away and grabbing his laptop.

Slade shook his head.

"Brat."

* * *

"This next one is a badass."

"A what?" Slade asked.

Robin snorted.

"Idiot."

"Charles Griffin." Slade said ignoring the teen in favour of looking over a few documents.

"Oh! He's been in jail before, for a year." Robin stated, reading over the paragraphs on the man from Dominic. "Holy shit, this guy has a long track record, why has he only been in jail for a year? It says here he killed a male prostitute…" the teen frowned.

"I'm sure you aren't that dense to realize that he probably has a few ties with the police force, not to mention that probably half of the jurisdiction in this city is highly corruptible." Slade said blank faced.

"But, you'd need a lot of cash to buy off these people. They may be '_highly corruptible'_, as you put it, but they aren't _cheap_." Robin continued to frown.

"Yes, but if you look closer it says that he was also arrested for selling thousands of illegal firearms. That would generate a considerable amount of money." The man explained.

"Yeah, especially since he was only caught once, and I'm pretty positive that he had tons more. Probably hundreds of clients too."

"He'll be a lot harder to kill, he spends most of his time in a bar, and there are very few opportunities to kill the man when he is alone." Slade stated.

Robin eyed the man suspiciously.

"How do you know that?"

"I've done business with him before." Slade smirked smugly.

"Of course…" the teen sighed.

"So, what do you propose?"

"Oh, going to listen to me for once?" the man said dryly.

"Well, I have to give you a chance to prove your not a complete idiot, don't I?"

"Who knows? I might just lead you down the wrong path and he'll end up putting a bullet to your head." Slade said calmly.

"Well, wouldn't want to do you any favours." Robin snorted. "Besides, you don't strike me as the type of person to let others do anything for you."

"Certainly not, I'd rather shoot you dead myself."

"But, I'm _adorable_, why would you want to?" Robin snickered.

Slade gave the teen a pointed -are-you-fucked-in-the-head -look. The boy burst into laughter.

"Our only chance it at the club." The man shook his head. "But, there is a rather large risk of starting a gun-war should we initiate anything."

"So…?"

"We'll go for a different approach. Something subtle and quite." Slade informed him, leaving the kitchen and going into the guest room. A few moments later he returned with a vial.

"And that is?"

"Poison."

"You just randomly carry around poison?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Oh, of course. One never knows when one might have to partner with an annoying amateur side-kick and have to slip a few drops into their drink, right?" Slade grinned evilly.

"Right…"

"I'm sure you are more than capable of slipping some of this into his drink undetected."

"Why do _**I **_have to do it?" Robin complained.

"it's a gay bar."

"Yeah…so…?" the teen asked, not following, wasn't the man gay? Or at least Bi?

"Well, _**I **_wouldn't be able to do it." Slade said, giving the teen a are-you-stupid look. "Besides, the man is into twinks."

"_Excuse me_?" Robin glared hard. "A _what_?"

"A twink, I'm sure you are familiar with the concept, you fit the category quite _well_."

"You are _lucky _we have a truce, I really want to slit your throat." Robin sneered.

"What? You scream innocent and feminine? It is just factual."

Slade would have burned with the look that Robin sent his way.

The man sighed. The boy, he knew, was going to be difficult if he didn't fix the situation.

"Look, brat, Charles is very suspicious, and he _knows _me. Besides, as uncouth and horrible as it may sound, you fit the slang term very well. If the man sees any reason to suspect you, I'm giving you fair warning that you will be shot dead, well before you know what has transpired. The man has a lot of influential power, especially in that type of environment." Slade explained with narrowed eyes.

Both parties stared at each other with eerily similar looks of distaste.

"I don't like this…"

"Well, it doesn't matter if you like it. Make it believable. I'm not asking you to have sex with the man. Just pretend to be interested, buy him a drink. Make sure no one sees when you deposit the poison and it'll be a matter of minutes before it begins to take effect."

"But, how will I know? I don't want to be stuck in there if he just drops dead on the floor." Robin frowned. "Yeah, that wouldn't look suspicious at _all_." he added sarcastically.

"He'll start to sweat, a lot. That is your tell sign to get the hell out of there. There is a bathroom with a window big enough that you can crawl out of. Most people are too engrossed with each other to even think about using that washroom, so you'll be fine." Slade finished explaining.

Robin sighed. Something didn't seem right about all of this.

* * *

Robin had to admit that he looked good. He'd chosen a pair of tight leather pants and very slim fitting black boots. He was wearing a white fitted dress shirt with the first two buttons undone. He'd used washout red hair-dye and green eye contacts, his eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and he was wearing a little bit of blush and see-through lip gloss that made his lips look full and supple.

"God. I _really _look like a twink."

"Told you." Slade leered at the boy who was staring at himself in the mirror. The man had to stop his hands from twitching as they were rather tempted to touch that firm ass.

"At least I'm hot as hell though, right?" Robin wanted to know.

"Well, perhaps to some low-life man whore in a gay club might find you attractive. Just keep your big mouth shut." Slade smirked.

"Asshole. You think I'm stupid, but I'm not…I _know_…"

"Know? You know what?" Slade quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh…_noooothing_." Robin snickered, turning away to finish getting ready.

Slade snorted.

The man pulled the boy closer so the teen's back was against Slade's chest. Robin gasped softly as the older of the two leaned down, breathing over his ear, and reached in front of Robin to hand him the vial of poison. The younger assassin suddenly had a flash of earlier when they had kissed…and…

"Don't fail. I don't want to report back to Dominic about how I had to spend time cleaning up amateur-blood."

The teen kept very still until the man let him go. It was another ten seconds before his breath came back to him and he hid the vial.

_Something about that man…_

* * *

"What about the information that we need to get?" Robin asked when they were in the car, on their way towards the club.

"He'll have it handy, somewhere."

"Why wouldn't he have it at his home? Besides, couldn't we kill this idiot at his place, instead of going to all this trouble?" Robin glared.

"He's been in jail, killed, as well probably has a long list of people who dislike him. I'm almost positive that his place is being monitored and Charles probably knows that as well. Would you keep valuable information like that at your home?" Slade frowned.

"No, guess not…"

"Precisely. I'll be checking out his vehicle while you do your work. Take notice if he has anything on him as well, a bag and whatnot. I highly doubt it, but--"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Here."

Slade handed him his cell phone.

"What?"

"I've programmed my number in this. A communicator would look suspicious."

"I can't even wear an ear piece, can I?"

"No." Slade said calmly.

"I'm basically on my own, fuck…" Robin glared out the window. It wasn't that he didn't trust his skills. But, should anything backfire… "Thought I was an amateur?" he added with a grin.

"Well, perhaps not _all _amateur." Slade grinned back.

Robin quirked an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He was getting used to the man's constant mood changes.

"Are we there yet?" The teen wanted to know.

"Don't even start…" Slade glared.

Robin snickered evilly.

* * *

**A/N: **I am sooo looking forward to next chapter. I can't give anything away, but I have half of it finished and already I think it is my favourite so far. -grins- I just know that you are going to like it. A little bit of action in this chapter, but it was mostly frustration and lust. Sex scenes are going to be interesting, that is for sure.

**A/N 2: **Starting this chapter, I will be responding to reviews. I've been getting too slack with that, and I think you all deserve to be rewarded for reviewing my stories, plus I love hearing from you and responding! So, something ELSE to look forward to.

/Jayto


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Teen Titans. I make **_**no **_**money off torturing poor, **_**innocent **_**birds with evil, **_**sexy **_**villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **I know. I know. Week late. I don't have any excuses! Other than the fact that, I am currently hating my job. At least, the shitty hours they have me scheduled for. I'm sorry. I feel so bad because I cannot even force the energy to write, unless I really HAVE the energy. I hope that you can forgive me!

**Chapter 7: **Let's go Clubbing!

* * *

When Robin entered the club, he had a small spurt of nervousness. It only took seconds for the feeling to pass, and then the teen had to smirk. It was time to put their plan into action.

The club was called 'Bi, Tri and That Other Guy' a little bit of a mouthful, but as the boy entered he suddenly understood the name. The place wasn't all that large, probably only able to fit at least thirty people comfortably. Although, with how many couples were on the dance floor, grinding against each other, space didn't really seem to be an issue. Off to the side of the dance floor, which was illuminated with glittering colours, were couches and tables, with hundreds of pillows. There was also, off to the back, a small bar where a large man was currently making drinks. There were a few doors around the room that couples would enter into and didn't seem to be making any plans to return any time soon. Robin almost scowled at the idea of having sex in run-down gay club.

He didn't even notice that dozens of hungry eyes strayed to his form. If he had, he might have felt like a piece of steak amongst a starved pack of lions. Robin took a deep breath and sauntered towards the bar.

He noticed his target flirting with some younger boys in a small booth that looked like it had more pillows than should be legal. The man wasn't paying any attention to him and suddenly Robin had a thought.

_How in the world am I going to get him to notice me? I can't be up front or he might think that something is up._

The teen sighed to himself and glanced at the bartender who seemed to be eyeing him.

"What?" Robin glared.

"You old enough to be in here?" The gruff man asked, leering at him.

Robin lowered his eyes and pouted.

"Don't I _look _old enough?"

"You _look _absolutely delicious." said a voice to the side. The teen turned around and came face-to-face with a red-headed teen much like himself. Only _his _hair was most likely natural.

"Nice to know someone _appreciates _me." Robin whined, turning away from the tender who looked like he wanted to say something.

"Well _hellllooo _hot stuff, come here often?" the red-head asked, pushing up against the assassin suggestively.

"First time." Robin grinned. "Thought I would come and have a _good time_." he continued with a purr.

_This is perfect. Maybe if I flirt and dance with this guy, I'll draw the attention from Charles. I just have to make it obvious._

"Is that so?" the red-head leered.

"Mhmm."

"Names Speedy." the red-head a.k.a Speedy informed him, leading him out on to the dance floor. "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to." the assassin smirked. "My names Richard."

"Mmm, distinguished, I _like _that."

Robin grinned to himself and began to slide quite provocatively against Speedy when the song 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails, began to play.

* * *

The unnatural red-head couldn't help but feel his libido come to life when they danced. It was an experience he hadn't indulged in for quite sometime and was suddenly quite sad that he hadn't. He used to love going to clubs and dancing the night away with his love-

Robin frowned. No. That was done and over with, it had been _years_.

Speedy decided at that moment to get rather forward and was pinching his nipples through his shirt, making the assassin forget all about his sad thoughts. Robin felt his head fall back on to the natural red-heads shoulder and gasped, grinding his ass into the other teen's groin. He felt Speedy's erection press against him and found himself panting. His hand was wound around his new friends neck as they rocked sensually against each other to the music blaring through the speakers.

It had been a while since he'd gotten laid, which would explain his hyper sensitive skin at the moment. Especially with the way Speedy touched his hard cock through his pants. The loud moan that escaped the assassin turned some heads. A few eyes were watching the couple in the middle of the room. Some were hollering and whistling, but others just stared with lust-filled eyes at the new meat.

A certain Mr. Griffin's eyes had been caught as well and he had all but abandoned his entourage of young boys in favour of this new, exquisite, prey. The boy in the middle of the dance floor just seemed to scream 'fuck me, please'. Something that Charles locked on to and wanted to take great pleasure in acting out.

* * *

"New meat boys, hope you understand, we'll play tomorrow." Charles purred evilly, his eyes set on Robin. The six young men pouted and scattered to find their own fun. He quickly made his way towards the dance floor and the boy he would make his.

* * *

Robin was quickly yanked out of Speedy's embrace and when he turned to glare, he felt another nervous bubble explode in his chest. The other red-head looked taken aback, but with a sneer in his direction from Charles, the teen seemed to get the idea, knowing who was boss around here and gave Robin a sympathetic look, before walking away.

Robin only frowned.

"Hello." the man grinned. Robin was finally given a good look at the man's profile. In any other situation he would have been swayed by Charles's large, bulging muscles, tanned skin, and perfectly kept black hair. The man was a little rugged, but Robin's perverted side had always _liked _that. Well, always, _until _he met this man. Now, his perverted side just wanted to hurl. He hated pushy, over-bearing idiots. Even if they _were _sexy.

"I was _busy_." the teen said in a tone that was clearly pissed. Robin had a feeling that this man liked them feisty.

_Kind of like Slade…_

The assassin resisted the urge to growl. He shouldn't be thinking things like that. Especially not of _that _asshole.

"I don't think you understand, dear child." the man purred, pulling the boy closer, both swaying to the music. "What I _say _and _want _in this club, goes."

"Really? Perhaps I'll find some _other _club then." Robin rolled his eyes, pushing the man away. He didn't get far, although he had counted on that fact.

_Play hard to get and they'll come wanting more. _

He suddenly found himself on the mountains of pillows that had housed a few other boys, who he didn't know were at the moment, nor did he care much. Charles had begun to, literally, molest him with kisses. Robin tried act eager and resentful at the same time. He didn't want to be _too _hard, now did he?

"Stop." Robin gasped.

Charles was now completely on top of him and the teen felt a little trapped. Didn't mean he couldn't kill the bastard where he was if he wanted to. Or punch his teeth out…which ever came first.

"Seems like I haven't done my job properly, considering you aren't hard." The man frowned, leaning up. Robin gazed into those brown, smirking eyes and knew that he had to, somehow, get the man to buy him a drink or the other way around.

"Maybe because I like my _fucks _to buy me _drinks _first." Robin sneered, pushing the man away.

"Oh? _Really_?" Charles leered. "Well, who am I to refuse such a lovely creature anything, especially with the promise of sex?" he added, moving off the teen and waving down one of his cronies. Robin felt like he was going to be sick.

"Bring me two Cosmos."

"Yes sir."

"Isn't that a girly drink?" Robin narrowed his eyes. Charles grinned and pulled the unsuspecting teen into his lap, while their drinks were being prepared.

"I like the taste."

"Whatever."

"Aw, don't be like that. You should be _flattered_, you have my _entire _attention for the rest of the night." Charles smirked, running his hands over the teen's nipples from under his shirt. There was no way in hell that Robin was going to participate. His hands stayed firmly to his side in agreement.

_What if he gets suspicious though?_

Robin mentally sighed to himself and thought of his options while their drinks were making their way over to them. It seemed like he was going to have to be active….Then the teen suddenly had a rather brilliant thought and pushed out of the man's arms, before grabbing the drinks from the small man from before.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them." Robin purred at the man, who shrugged and turned away.

The teen grinned to himself and moved back, placing his drink down first on the small circler table, before straddling the very surprised Charles's waist, facing him, the drink held behind the target's head.

"Decided to lighten up, did we?" Charles purred, kissing his neck.

"Well, if I have to slum it…" the teen trailed off.

_He's going to notice if I don't get hard…._

Griffin barked out a laugh, but the comment didn't seem to dampen his mood, only heighten it, as he began nibbling on Robin's neck.

_Think of something…anything…_

Hands fell on naked flesh, running underneath the shirt, and up to pert nipples.

_Fucking Slade, making me do this…_

Fingers pinching pink areolas, whispering dirty words in his ear, trying to goad him on.

_Fuck…I'm not getting hard…ok…ok…think of something….um…._

Charles let one of his hands drop to the front of Robin's pants, gliding up a thigh and towards his groin. The teen knew that he was going to be in deep shit if the man didn't think he was interested.

_I am going to kill Slade…I'll make sure that he'll wish he was never born when I get through with him. That dirty bastard! Who does he think he is? Leaving me like this! I bet he's out there laughing his ass off. God, do I hate that man…Just, ugh! I hope he-oh my god! I'm hard!_

"Mmmm, there we go. I was beginning to worry." Charles said, rubbing Robin rather forcefully through his pants. The teen was still holding on to the man's drink for dear life, but it almost seemed like a distant memory as his cock was being stroked. Damn hormones.

_I…I got hard because I was getting angry at Slade? How does that even work!_

Robin was nothing if not an opportunist. And even though he would kick himself in the ass later on. Here and now, this solution was working, so he decided to run with it. The teen moaned softly, grinding against the man in a sinful way. His lips were a hairsbreadth away from Charles's ear and he panted into it. He could feel the wicked grin on the man's face and resisted the urge to punch it off. He hated conceited men. But, it was working in his favour. Thinking of Slade doing these things to him, worked wonders for his arousal.

"Don't you…want your drink?" the teen gasped as his fly was undone. His hands still refused to do anything other than hold the drink, and Robin was reminded that he had a job to do. They had disguised the poison as a small locket that was sealed all around. It was in the shape of an oval amber pendent, and would be easy to open and deposit the liquid. He just had to get in the right position for that to happen and make sure that the man didn't see what he was up to.

"I suppose I could be bothered with the drink. I would rather taste you, though." Charles growled predatorily. Robin almost rolled his eyes, but didn't, and lowered his lashes, pouting. The teen brought the drink around and let the man have a few sips before taking it away. He couldn't let him have all of it, now could he?

"Much better." Robin leered, grinding against the man's noticeably hard shaft, pretending that it was someone else completely. The teen felt eager hands fly into his pants and run his fingers across his cock, since leather pants didn't allow him to wear underwear. He thrust forward against the man, basically over his shoulder, before he gave the acting performance of his life.

"Oh…god! Yes…Yes!" he arched forward with the drink, gasping and panting, as the man was quite busy between his thighs, before the pendent was in range and with a silent click from his fingers the liquid flew through the air and into the drink, dissolving. Robin resisted the urge to smirk in satisfaction.

_Yes. Now I can fucking leave, just as soon as this sonofabitch drinks it. _

"Mmm, eager, I _like _that."

"God, you make me so hot." Robin purred, nuzzling the man's ear. It was as far as he would go to make the man feel like he was interested.

"No one denies me." Charles growled, quite pleased with himself. Robin gasped out again as his balls were cupped and he arched up. He couldn't believe that thinking of Slade was affecting him this much. If he didn't have a job to do, he might have just come. He brought the drink to the man's lips, allowing him to see his lust-filled eyes and drown in them. Griffin took the bait and, with a strangled noise, downed the entire drink, before pouncing on Robin, who felt like the wind had been knocked out of him with the force of it.

* * *

He waited…

…and waited.

But, still, even five minutes of passionate kisses and groping, there was no change in the man, whatsoever. Robin almost felt panicked. Why wasn't Charles starting to sweat? Maybe he'd deposited the poison wrong? Then, what the fuck was he supposed to do, if that was the case? Should he call Slade? Yes! That seemed like the most plausible plan! But, how was he going to get away long enough to do such a thing.

"Wait!" Robin gasped, just as his pants were about to be pulled down. The man above him frowned down at him. There still wasn't a change though.

"What is it?"

"Bathroom."

"Bathroom? _Now_?" The peeved voice growled. Clearly Charles was upset.

"I promise I'll be quick." Robin said, pouting.

"Can you not hold it?" Griffin sighed, but let him up. "I'm giving you five minutes before I come in there, don't think I won't watch the room."

"I won't keep you waiting." Robin purred and hopped up, quickly making his way towards the washroom. He couldn't believe how easy that had been. He thanked his lucky stars. He had to thank them again once he entered the bathroom, glancing under the stalls for people, and searching around the room for cameras or wires, finding neither of both.

He made the call.

* * *

"Its not working!" Robin growled, once he knew the phone had been picked up, not giving the man a chance to say anything.

"Isn't it?"

"Obviously not or I wouldn't have called you!" The teen sneered.

"Well, you placed the entire contents of the pendent inside the drink, correct?" Slade said, in a tone that seemed rather amused.

"Yes! You idiot! Of course I did."

"…and you made sure that no one saw you?"

"Yes! Fuck-"

"And you have proceeded to administer an adrenaline rush , yes?"

"Of course I did…who do you think-_wait, what_?" Robin spat. What did Slade mean adrenaline?

"In order for Charles to react to the poison correctly, he is supposed to sweat. Therefore, there must be an event that would cause such sweat to appear, usually in the form of an adrenaline rush." Slade informed him.

"You are _not _serious!" Robin almost screamed. "_Don't you think that it kind of important to let me know beforehand?"_

"I thought it was obvious." Slade sighed.

"_Obvious_?" Robin shouted, before quieting down. "I can't _believe _this! You _actually _would jeopardize my life, just because you dislike me and thought it was amusing? What kind of fucked up shit is _that_?" he snarled.

"Maybe you were too quick to judge, and place your trust?" Slade asked.

Robin hung up the phone.

* * *

He'd deal with his feelings on Slade later. Right now, he was furious. All he wanted to do at the moment, was kill. He straightened up, realizing that he had been gone for three minutes already. He took a deep breath.

_Adrenaline…what causes an adrenaline rush that won't be too noticeable?_

It came to Robin like a flash. A horrible, evil, unfair flash.

In order to poison the man, he was going to have to engage the man himself, sexually.

* * *

The teen made his way back towards Charles, who looked pissed, until he spotted the boy coming his way.

"I thought you'd run off on me." Charles grinned, pulling the teen down on to his lap once more.

"Told you, you didn't have to worry. Now, where were we?"

"Busy, but, perhaps you'd like to take this somewhere, more private?" Charles asked, a glitter in his eye. Robin caught on to it immediately. That usually meant some sort of trouble, but he needed to finish this now, before things turned ugly.

"Love too."

"You didn't finish your drink."

"I want to taste you, lets go!" Robin said, jumping up. The man smirked at some of his cronies without Robin noticing, before heading into a room at the back of the club.

* * *

The room was practical, able to house at least five people comfortably. There were three beds. That was all it consisted of. Which, made sense in this type of environment. Robin turned around, with an eager look on his face, ready to play his part, when he realized that the room had suddenly gotten a lot more crowded.

"What?" Robin blinked. There was Charles, but behind and around him were six other men, all who seemed to be leering and smirking in his general direction. All the men looked as if they spent way too much time at the gym.

"Well, I couldn't let such talent go to waste." Charles grinned. Robin's ears twitched when he heard the door lock behind all of the men.

"But…I thought…" Robin pretended to be scared, his eyes wide in disbelief.

_Sonofabitch_.

"Yes, well, I was thinking of keeping you all to myself. But, hey, I always love pets…why not let my buddies here have their fun and then steal you away, all for myself." Griffin smirked, motioning to one of his men on his left. That one had a rope…and he really looked much to amused.

Robin mentally sighed. _So much for doing this quick and quiet. _

As two of the men advanced, Robin backed up into the room as far as he could go. He wanted to keep the element of surprise, after all. They stepped into range, and the teen began his assault.

* * *

Everyone in the club stood stone still as they heard the painful cries from inside the room. The music had been turned off, and it was apparent that there was something awful going on, if the sounds were any indicating. Dozens of men tried to get into the room, but the door was locked. Just as they were about to pull out their guns and shoot the damned lock off, the door opened and every stood silent.

Inside, seven bodies lay spread across the beds and floor. There was blood and dents over all four walls. The one responsible for it, seemed to have vanished, as they were inside the room.

Suddenly, two balls bounced into the room and popped, rope bursting from them, tangling the closest three men in them. The others backed away. Robin swung from the ceiling in the other room, flipping in the air, and landing crouched in the main club area, a scowl on his features, two knifes in his hands.

"I'm giving you fair warning. Anyone who doesn't want to die, better leave this club!" Robin snarled. He finally stood to his full height, looking menacing and dangerous. "NOW!" he bellowed, causing at least a dozen people to flee in fear.

The teen looked at the remaining ten or so people.

"Now, who wants to play with the pretty boy?" Robin chuckled, jumping into the air and thrusting a knife through the neck of one of Charles's henchmen.

* * *

It was like a scene from one of those action movies. Robin manoeuvred around, through, over, and under all of the men who were out for vengeance for their boss, with ease and skill. At one point, the teen had taken off his shirt and was now using it as a weapon, wrapping it around one of the men's head, flipping over him, kicking out with his legs and snapping the man's neck behind him with the force of it. He used the recoiling shirt as a shield as well, wrapping it around an oncoming knife, twisting it, and letting it drop to the ground, before kicking out with his legs again, twisting them around another man's neck, dropping both of them to the floor, and crushing his head into the floorboards.

It wasn't until five of the men were out, that they decided to bring out the guns. This, Robin had a _little _more trouble with.

* * *

Bullets were flying every-which-way, and ironically, managed to take out two more of the cronies. Robin flew behind the bar with ease, avoiding the bullets. He skidded to a stop and noticed a shot gun laying upright by the wall and smirked to himself. Sometimes, he had such good luck. He made sure the thing was loaded and turned around, almost shooting Speedy in the middle of his forehead as he did so.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Robin shouted out of shock. He had just now realized that he had subconsciously thought the boy had hi-tailed it out of there.

"I…I was hiding…" Speedy stuttered.

"Get out of here, before you get yourself killed!" Robin glared, ducking when a few bullets began smashing glass over both of them. "Go! Hurry! Now! I'll cut you a path!"

Speedy didn't say anything more, only nodded, quickly running with Robin right next to him, who was using the shot gun as a shield from the bullets, and also managing to shoot the next man. It wasn't until Speedy was almost to the exit did they get a surprise, a stray member of the club had stayed and was packing a pistol, one that was aimed straight for Speedy. No one had time to blink, let alone breath, as the gun was fired. Robin didn't hesitate about it, throwing himself at Speedy, taking the bullet, as the other teen fell to the ground, unharmed.

* * *

**A/N**: **_COME ON_**! You should have seen that cliff hanger coming! I mean, I always do a few big cliffies in my stories, and this is the first real big one! Anyways! I'm going to try really really hard to stick to my once a week updating! Even if it kills me!

/Jayto


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Teen Titans. I make **_**no **_**money off torturing poor, **_**innocent **_**birds with evil, **_**sexy **_**villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **Alright, first off, yes its two weeks late! If you want an explanation, there is none, besides the usual. But, I have **GOOOD NEWS **for all of you, at the end of the chapter. So **READ THE AN **at the bottom!

**Chapter 8: **Memories

**BTW:** The first part is a memory.

* * *

"_R-Robin?" the small hand quivered as it touched the deathly cold form on the cold ground. "Robin! ROBIN! Please NO!"_

"_You're little boyfriend has caused quite a stir lately." came a malicious growl. Three men were standing in the dank alleyway that the two teens were currently occupying. One, who'd been shot, was laying, wasting away on the ground with multiple bullet wounds scathing his body, a pool of blood at their feet. The hand, attached to another boy, with flowing red locks of hair, freckled features, daunting, memorizing hazel eyes turned in fear. _

"_Red…you…you need to get out….out of here." the form on the ground groaned. "They will kill you…" came the whispered plea. Robin struggled to get up, only slightly succeeding, leaning against the brick wall._

_There was blood everywhere, all of it belonging to Robin._

"_No! I can't just leave you, I-"_

"_Enough talk. We finish this now. You have been a thorn in our side for far too long, now is the time that you die!" the man snarled, cocking his gun and aiming. Robin winced at the sound, knowing that these were his last few moments. He only hoped that Red would make it out alright. The bleeding teen, with the support of the wall, pulled himself upward. He glared daggers from behind his cracked sunglasses, which he shook from his face and onto the ground to reveal his sapphire orbs. The man snickered callously. _

"_Go! GO RED!" Robin panicked. _

"_No! NO! You bastard! I won't, I can't-" tears were falling down his features. _

_Suddenly it wasn't their choice, the man took aim and shot the gun. Robin, quickly shooting his grappling gun, attaching it to Red's waist, watching as the teen flew through the air, a horrified look on his features, just as the bullet hit him in the shoulder, he cried out as he hit the concrete. _

"_ROBIN!" _

"_After him!"_

_**Please, please be safe…**_

_Robin used what little strength that he had left, to throw one of his exploding disks, ,managing only to hit one of the men, the other two quickly taking cover. The hit man was cut to pieces. The dying teen took a look around, knowing that, even though he was a fighter, there was absolutely nothing that he could do now. It was in fates hands._

* * *

_He awoke sometime later, in what looked like a run-down warehouse, chained to a pipe. There was pain everywhere, and he had no idea how he was still alive. He could feel the multiple of wounds inflicted on him, so why was he still here? It wasn't until he took in the sight before him, that his already shallow breath disappeared in a gasp. Red was…he was…_

"_Really quite the boy-Lolita, isn't he?" came a voice from behind him._

"_R…red…" Robin gasped, a tear glistening down his cheek. They were defiling him…his screams…it was just too much…_

"_Stop….stop!" The assassin screamed with everything he had. He struggled against his bonds, panic and fear exploding on to his face. His lover was being raped…and there was nothing that he could do! _

_The leader of the group laughed evilly, while his men finished with their assault. _

"_This is the price you pay, little brat, for everything that you have done…"_

_They gripped Red's face, turning him towards Robin, their eyes locking, fear and betrayal glistening off tears from hazel orbs. The blue-eyed boy struggled against his bonds even more-so now, trying with everything he had left, not to pass out. They were going to…going to…_

_The gun was cocked and aimed. Panicked green eyes were then clenched shut. Robin screamed, screamed for them to let him go and take it out on him, but the men only laughed, having no heart for his pleas. _

_When the gun was shot, widening orbs were the only thing he saw, and Robin knew, that accusing, pained, and betrayed expression that Red had given him, moments before he hit the floor, was something that Robin would never, ever forget. _

* * *

_He had failed him. Failed the only person he had ever loved. It had only been moments before Jack and his crew had come storming into the building, killing off the rest of the members. If they had only been seconds…Red…he would of still…._

* * *

"Richard! Richard! Wake up!"

"Move aside! Let me see him!"

"But-"

"Move!"

Speedy glared, but moved aside nonetheless. This man had come barrelling in after Robin had been shot, killing anyone in his path, only then to realize that Robin had been shot in the side. The wound wasn't fatal, but he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, had the teen _not _taken the bullet, he would have been dead.

"What happened?" Slade snarled out, ripping the teen's shirt from his body. He had to be quick about this, he couldn't stay here for too long, he knew the authorities would be here in a matter of moments, and this was not a place that he wanted to be when that happened.

"There was a gun fight, they were going to…rape him, but, he killed them all…and then…" Speedy gasped as Robin groaned from his position in Slade's arms. The man was currently using his tools to carefully patch up the young man. The bullet had gone straight through his side, so there was no need to dig it out, causing the teen even more distress.

"Yes? _Then_!" growled the one-eyed man. He was feeling an uncharacteristic boiling rage at the moment, and he didn't understand why.

"He took the bullet for me…he pushed me out of the way when we were attacked."

Slade gave the teen a calculated look, before pulling him forward, their noses inches apart.

"If you breath a word of what you saw, to _anyone_, I will personally come, find you, and kill you with my bare hands. _Understood_?" he threatened coldly.

"I…I…yes…."

"Good. Now get out of here before the authorities come."

Speedy scrambled to get away, running out the door, as fast as he could.

Slade turned around with the teen in his arms, noticing that the place looked like a scene from the Saw movies. He quickly made his way outside, and on to the nearest building, moments before he heard the police sirens. He silently thanked his lucky stars that there weren't any cameras, he didn't want anything linked to them at the crime scene. And even thought Robin's DNA was at the scene, they wouldn't be able to link it, as there was no known record of on any data-base. Such was the luxury of being an assassin, after all.

Robin only groaned in his arms as he jumped from another building and towards his car, setting the unconscious teen in the back seat. He would question the boy's methods later, as doing so now was rather impossible.

* * *

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Robin woke, lying in his comfortable bed, bandaged and confused. The last thing that he remembered was fighting at the club, then a blinding rage that followed as those bastards had tried to gang up on him. He racked his brain trying to figure out how he'd gotten back to his apartment, but when he couldn't seem to jog his memory, he chalked it down to Slade.

"You are awake I see." said man said from his doorway, holding a tray with a few pieces of bread and something that smelled like vegetable soup. He carried the tray into the room and placed it on the desk for the moment, venturing over towards the bed, studying Robin.

"What happened…?" the teen said, wincing when he turned the wrong way. His side hurt like hell.

"A gun fight. You were shot."

"Ah, yes, and am I to assume that you came in and _saved _the day?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Well, in a matter of speaking. I didn't have _much _to save, mind you, as most of the idiots were long dead anyways. Except for your _friend _of course, _he _survived." Slade mused with distaste, watching the boy's face for recognition.

"Speedy…" the younger whispered, turning away.

Slade said nothing and moved towards the desk, taking care not to spill anything, before handing the tray to Robin, who thanked him. There was silence for a while as the teen ate his meal, both mulling over their own thoughts of the situation.

"That boy is an idiot. He broke down like a child in the middle of a crises." Slade glared finally. He was seated at the foot of the boy's bed, staring him down.

"Is that your subtle way of asking me why I saved him?" Robin grinned slightly when Slade snorted.

_I'm so on to you Slade._

"Not jealous, are you bastard?" The teen smirked.

The man grunted, but there was a twinkle in his eye that made Robin believe that he was curious.

"Hardly."

"Uhuh, I'm sure."

There was silence again and Robin finished the rest of his late lunch.

"He reminded me of someone." the teen said, having no idea why he was telling Slade this. It just felt…right.

"Your deceased lover, I presume?"

"Yes." Robin mumbled.

"He was a stranger." Slade let him know.

"Yes, I know that. But, sometimes, people do weird things. I'm no exception and neither are you. I saved that boy because I knew he was innocent, just looking to hook up and have some fun. He didn't deserve to die, because of what I am…" Robin sighed to himself, lost in his memories.

Slade studied the boy in front of him, knowing that he wasn't exactly talking about Speedy, but rather an event that he had experienced in a similar fashion.

"What was his name?"

"What?" Robin said looking up quickly.

"This lover, what was his name?" Slade scowled, hating to repeat himself. He knew that Robin needed to vent, less their be an attack of sorts on his psyche.

"Alex…but I called him Red, cause he had red hair, no idea how the name caught on, but it did." Robin grinned to himself, recalling how much Alex had hated the name in the beginning, but it had fit him so well. "I met him at a Christmas party, if you can believe that. I was actually there to spy on a target, when I met him. His father was an elite businessman, you've probably heard of the company, Zype?"

"Yes, a thriving export business."

"Yeah, well, that was why he was there, getting to know the business and whatnot. Red never really wanted to be a part of all that fancy stuff, he liked the little things in life, he probably would have been happy working at a barber shop. He had a thing for hair, actually, we'd been talking about different colleges he could attend. But we both knew that his father would never let that happen."

"He didn't know about your work?" Slade asked, sounding like he was actually curious in the story.

"No. I had another apartment about three hours from here in a small town. I kept him away from this one. I didn't want him to find out and possibly be a target himself. I never thought anyone would find out…" he trailed off.

"But someone did." Slade stated, not asking. He could tell just by the look on the teen's face.

"I was careless. It was the first year or so that I had begun working as an assassin. Taking on jobs from the government. Someone followed me to my other home after I had done a hit. They had found out who I was, who Red was, and tried to kidnap him."

"They weren't successful?"

"In a way." Robin muttered, remembering back to that time in the alleyway, two years ago. "We ran, and Red was so confused, I had _minutes_…to tell him who I was, he looked so shocked and afraid. But, he stayed with me, until the bitter end. They tracked us to an alley in the a deserted part of Jump, the dead of night. Ganged up on us, I was only armed with a few weapons. They shot me three times, before almost shooting Red. I ended up saving him with my grappling gun, and he was flown away from the area. I was hit with another bullet then, so close to my heart. I was sure that I was going to die. But, I didn't, I still don't know why, but I never died…" he took a deep breath, looking into Slade's single steel orb.

The man was almost taken aback by how much emotion was shown in those sapphire eyes. There were no tears or sobs. Only the look of heartache and hate.

"When I awoke…" he began again, shifting slightly in the bed. "He was…being defiled…mutilated, before my very eyes. I was chained up, could do nothing to stop them."

"Then?" Slade said, even though he was pretty sure he knew.

"They shot him, right in the head. I screamed so bad for him…" he took a deep, gasping breath, but still there were no tears. He wasn't a crying type of guy, after all. But, you could still see how traumatic it had been. Slade honestly didn't know what to say. He wasn't the cuddles and comfort type of person, but for some reason, he wanted Robin to know that he was hear to at least _listen_.

"How did you escape?" the man asked after some time.

"Ironically…not even seconds after he was shot, my team, which I was working for at that time, had breeched the area, taking all of the men down…" he shuddered to himself, running a shaky hand through his hair, his saddened eyes gazing into Slade's own. "Seconds….Slade…_seconds_…"

Slade said nothing, _couldn't _say anything. There was nothing _to _say. The man did the only thing he could, however, in this situation. He went forward, and grasping the teen's neck, pulled him forward for a hard kiss. Robin felt the man's understanding in that kiss, he knew that Slade wasn't the caring type of man, but, just knowing that he understood, and accepted what Robin had done and gone through, was _enough_.

* * *

It was hours later, Robin was sitting on the couch in his living room, glancing through the information they had retrieved from their targets. Slade had gone through the man's personal belongings in his car, but found nothing of use. They both chalked it down to the company not trusting the man enough with documented proof, even though he was a big part of their plan.

"Though the stitches are in securely, any type of strenuous activity will reopen them." Slade said thoughtfully, moving around the living room. The place had, apparently, been refurnished and cleaned while he'd been sleeping, but he had no idea how, and didn't really want to ask Slade.

"Don't worry, I'll be healed very soon." Robin said with a knowing smirk. "I can't let you have all the glory for this little mission, now can I?" he grinned. Their earlier conversation put behind them. It was time to get back to work.

"You may be a lot of things, annoying and stupid, the most obvious, but magical is not one of them."

"I'm not, but I _know _people." the teen continued to grin.

Slade only sighed. Not in the mood to play guessing games.

It wasn't until there was a knock on the teen's apartment door, that Slade let his mind wander back to the teen's smug grin.

"Perfect. Right on time."

The man only narrowed his eye.

* * *

"Sunshine!" sung a very happy voice. A highlighted blond-haired man bounced into the room. He was dressed rather conservative, considering what he liked to do, or _whom _he did, rather. Although the t-shirt and skinny jeans _were _rather tight..

"Hello, Ty." Robin grinned, allowing the man inside. "How is Jack doing?"

"Its not the same without you Sunshine, and you know it." Tyler giggled, twirling around. That was until he laid eyes on Slade, who was stood towering over him. "Oh my…"

"Indeed."

"_Damn_, you never told me you had a _boyfriend_! Is that why you shucked me all those times? I'm hurt Sunshine." Ty pouted.

Robin burst into laughter.

"He is _not _my boyfriend!" The teen snickered, watching as Ty began checking him out. "That is my partner, Slade."

"Oh…the bastard." Tyler smiled like he was high, and skipped over to the man, looking at him with wide-eyes. Apparently Tyler had heard about Slade when Robin had phoned him. "Hello bastard."

Robin could see the man's face muscles twitch into a frown. Slade couldn't seem to figure out what type of reaction he should have, whether he should be mad for being insulted, or amused at how stupid Tyler sounded. That was Ty's personality, however. You couldn't really decide if you liked or despised him. It was a little bit of both. Robin had come to find it hilarious though.

Slade seemed to have decided the man wasn't worth his attention and turned to the kitchen, to make a pot of coffee. Robin knew that he didn't have much time to waste, considering they had lost half a day to begin with.

* * *

Slade observed the duo as they spoke, noticing that Robin was extremely relaxed with this man, and treated him as if they had been long time friends. It was such a change in character, that Slade almost didn't recognize the boy. It was normal for people of their nature to place faces on for different people, but this new personality that Robin was displaying was very playful and calm.

* * *

"Soooo," Tyler smiled, turning to the teen. "Somebody decided they wanted to fling themselves in front of bad men with guns? Really Sunshine, you should _know _better."

"I _know_. But, you _know _me, I couldn't help myself." Robin grinned. He didn't need to remove his shirt, since he hadn't been able to put one on earlier and he'd be damned if he asked Slade to help him. So, Tyler had free access to his wound.

"Yes yes, you would throw yourself in front of a moving truck, if you thought it would help." the blond snickered, removing the bandages, with a wince from the teen.

"Hey! That was only one time. Sheesh, I won't live that down, will I?" Robin pouted. Tyler only giggled to himself and placed his hands over the wound.

"This'll hurt a bit." Ty said, beginning to get to work. The blonde's hand began glowing a soft blue color, before that same glow surrounded the injury. Curious, Slade looked on, as Robin hissed slightly. He would admit that he was slightly shocked when he saw the hole completely heal and the stitches fell away, as if the teen hadn't been shot in the side at all.

"There we go!"

Robin grinned to himself and jumped from the couch, doing a handstand on the new coffee-table, before flipping forward, as good as new. He couldn't help the smirk that fell on his features. Sometimes it paid to get to know certain people. They were useful.

"Man, does _that _feel better." The teen chuckled as Ty bowed.

"At your service, Sunshine! But, as much as I absolutely love seeing you, I have to get back, I've got a job to do, after all."

Robin cocked his eyebrow. "That job wouldn't have anything to do with fucking the new hot stud, would it?"

"Shhh!" Tyler snickered, moving towards the door, passing Slade on the way. "Bye bastard!"

"I'll see you soon. I'm sure Jack had some small missions for me." Robin said, barely suppressing the snicker at Slade's unimpressed look.

"You bet he does! You're the best!"

He was out the door and gone before they could even blink.

* * *

"What?" Robin asked once he'd locked the door. Slade was giving him a weird look.

"That _man _is infuriating…even more so than _you_, I think."

The teen chuckled.

"He has that effect on people."

"He was undressing you with his eyes." Slade informed him. Robin could almost hear the snort at the notion.

"Yeah, so?" The teen said, pouring himself a cup of coffee, moving past Slade. Then tension was back, and carefree Robin was gone. "He does that with _everyone _he finds attractive."

The man shook his head. Robin smirked and patted the man on the ass.

"Don't worry Slade, he's not my type."

The teen almost burst into laughter at the outraged look on the man's face.

* * *

**A/N: **Lots of emotional things going on in this chapter. But, it is a step in the right direction, for our two lovable men, that is! -grins-

**BIG NEWS! **So, yes, as you all know, I was working backshift at my job. I barely had anytime to write and such, as I was so exhausted. Well, three weeks ago, my manager told me that I would be working a double shift, for the next week. Meaning, I would be working 3PM to 7AM. THAT is **16 **fucking hours! I told her, that I would do it for a few days, as they needed someone to cover the shift. Anyways, she took advantage of that, and had me working it for almost two weeks. So, when I told her that I wasn't able to work those shifts anymore, she told me that I had no choice. So, what did I do? **HAH! I QUIT**! Yes. I quit my job. And don't worry. I'm a good little money saver, so I am well off at my apartment, without the need to instantly find a new job. But, I will be looking. Anyways, that means, updates will be regular again. No more backshift. I refuse to work backshift anymore. So, that was the big news. I'm excited! That means that I can write a lot more often now! -grin-

**Cookies for corrections!**

/Jayto


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Teen Titans. I make **_**no **_**money off torturing poor, **_**innocent **_**birds with evil, **_**sexy **_**villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **I have very mixed feelings about this chapter. I love it, and hate it at the same time. I love the twist, but I hate that it is, basically, a filler chapter and thus is SO SHORT. A filler chapter only because the next chapter is a BIG one. Like, it opens a few doors. I won't give it all away, but yes. I hope that you enjoy it.

**Chapter 9: **Loops

* * *

_Fingers ghosted over pert nipples. Heat surged throughout his body, blood rushing to his groin. Especially when the owner of the fingers growled in want. _

_A tiny gasp pushed past swollen-kissed lips, as panting took over. The fingers began a different trail down and past his hips, and he couldn't quite figure out how he'd become naked so quickly. But, at the moment, it really didn't matter. He groaned as the fingers gripped his swollen cock and began pumping at a furious pace. _

_He had no choice but to take it. _

"_Not so cocky anymore, are you, brat?" came the smirk. Robin glared at the man, gripping his fingers through soft white hair and yanked it backwards, wanting to taste that deliciously sculpted and toned neck of his temporary lover. _

_They were both on their knees, facing each other, now engaging in an aggressive kiss that had the both of them grunting. Robin slide his hands down sensually, feeling every bulge and definition of the man's chest and stomach, until coming across Slade's member. He roughly grabbed it, only rubbing the tip, grinning when he felt the pre-cum wet the top and his thumb. _

_Slade seemed to have had enough teasing, for he snarled something foul and lunged at his partner, causing them to crash to the bed. The man pinned Robin's arms to his side, glaring down at him, just as the boy scowled up at the bastard. _

"_Fuck me." Robin sneered. "Now!"_

"_Inpa-"_

* * *

Robin awoke with a gasp.

No.

He didn't…

_At least I'm in my room. I can only imagine what Slade would say if I had taken my nap in the living room and was making noises. _

Still, that didn't take away from that fact that he'd actually…dreamt of…

_What is this? I can't even think the word sex anymore? God! Its nothing more than teenage hormones. I can't control what I dream about, it wasn't my fault._

With everything that had been going on lately, he wasn't surprised that he'd had a wet dream. Although, he was more embarrassed about actually _having _a wet dream than _who _was in it. Those were for kids just hitting puberty, and although Robin was short for his age, he'd long since _hit _puberty. Besides, he'd long since given up trying to convince himself that he wasn't attracted to the man. It just happened. The body wanted what it wanted. That didn't mean he was going to run out into the living room and jump the man, or wherever he was at the moment.

_Doesn't mean you wouldn't want to, though, if he made the first move. _a thought said. Robin shrugged to himself and jumped out of bed, throwing on a shirt and jeans. He wouldn't deny that, if given the chance, he would sate his hormones. It was just _sex_. Nothing else. He didn't _want _it to be anything else. And that was why the teen didn't let such attraction bother him.

It was only seven in the evening and he had decided to take a nap almost three hours ago. He knew that he had to get up, so that they could begin the next phase in their mission. They had less than three days left and even though they had made considerable progress so far, Robin wanted to finish the task.

* * *

Robin has decided to workout, knowing that even though Ty had healed him, he still needed to stretch his muscles out. He didn't want to become rusty, although there was absolutely no way for that to happen after only loosing a day of exercise. Something Robin really was a perfectionist.

This time Slade didn't join him, and seemed to be locked up in his room, something that Robin found a little strange as the man always seemed to be lurking around, trying his hardest to annoy the teen. It was a little strange not seeing him around.

The young assassin decided to ignore his feelings and concentrate on his workout.

* * *

"I can't decide if you're a bear or a wolf." was the random statement from Robin, as the two sat together on the new leather sofa, lazily re-reading over a few documents on their next targets two hours later. Slade, up until this point, had only grunted or sighed, when the teen had spoken, but at this, he quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, I figured, since you've gotten to classify me as a Twink, I would look up a few terms to describe you, and I think I've found two that fit. Although, I can't decide which one best suits you." the boy explained, looking blank faced. His eyes though, spoke of great amusement.

Slade couldn't help but smirk.

"You think I'm a dominating, hairy man, with muscles?"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"I shouldn't of said anything." he groaned.

"No no, _do _go on. I'm curious, you seemed to have put a lot of _effort _into researching just exactly what type of gay term I fit into." Slade said evilly. "Besides, I never said that I was gay…" he added as an afterthought.

At this point, Robin looked at him pointedly. Even _if _there hadn't been clues, Robin wasn't an idiot. The man was at _least _Bi.

"Yes, I know you've had a wife, but your earlier actions these past few days, says otherwise."

"Actions?" the man said, playing innocent.

"I have to spell it out for you, don't I?"

Slade only stared at him. Sometimes Robin _really _thought he should keep his mouth shut, or at least that was what he was finding out from this man. He sighed to himself, well, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. It wasn't like he was embarrassed about the actions, per se, but well…

"Do you normally kiss your partners with the intent on having sex with them? I _am _male after all, and if I wasn't _mistaken_, I might of have had a stapler, as you so kindly put it, in my pocket, but apparently so did _you_." Robin stated, the last sentence was said with a leer in the eldest's direction.

"Yes, and?" the infuriating bastard said. And didn't he have a smirk on his face…

"_And_? That proves that _you _enjoy male company, as well as female." Robin glared.

"Yes, so?"

"So? So, that was the purpose of my search!"

"And?"

Robin bristled. "AND…!" he suddenly stopped short and sneered at the man. "You only did that to see how long I would play your game."

"Guilty. I always enjoy watching you make a fool of yourself."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later." Slade snorted. "I'm busy."

"Stupid Bear."

Slade suddenly leered in a very seductive way, and Robin turned away so that he wasn't witness to such a look. It was _way _too easy to get caught up in his hormones when it came to Slade and he didn't want to look like and underdog in front of the man. It the bastard was anything like Robin, he prayed on weakness, and the teen didn't want to get caught up in anymore bullshit. He had enough to deal with when it came to his partner, so it would be better to leave those thoughts alone. Said partner was determined to make it difficult, though.

_He wants you too, obviously. _A small thought filtered to the front of his brain, but Robin ignored it. Just because he'd come to terms with _wanting _the man, didn't mean he would give in.

"Not that you didn't enjoy it." Slade muttered, before sipping at his ice tea that had been placed on the coffee table.

"Mixed feelings." Robin mumbled. The teen ran a hand through his hair and resisted the urge to sigh again. They weren't at each others throats anymore, but it was still a pain to be around the man.

"Teenage hormones." Slade countered with a sigh. Robin had no idea what that meant, but he was sure the man was making fun of him somehow.

* * *

"Why are you staring at the paper like it tried to kill you?" Robin wanted to know, a few minutes later as he'd just finished making some popcorn and was now munching on it, sitting back on the couch.

Slade said nothing, placing the paper down.

"Emily Smith is our next target."

"What? Don't like killing women?" Robin said tilting his head slightly. Slade chuckled at the teen's action but didn't comment on it.

"I have no reservations in killing a woman."

"Then why do you look like Hell froze over?" the teen growled. He hated these stupid guessing games that he always had to play with the man. Obviously there was something bothering him! _Not _like he cared!

The man muttered something, but said nothing. Robin growled and snatched the picture, noticing a rather attractive woman with blonde hair, dull blue eyes, and looked as if she were almost forty years old. That, however, didn't take away from her beauty. Although, there was something…rather strange about the picture, like he'd seen it before somewhere.

"She looks familiar." the teen said, almost to himself. Slade snorted beside him.

"She would. She's in charge of running one of the largest child brothels in the UGM." The man explained. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've heard of the Under Ground Market, obviously. But, I thought the cops were patrolling that district, even though its not actually in the City. She wouldn't be able to hide for long. I'm surprised she hasn't been found yet." Robin said, staring at the picture. There was still something amazingly familiar about how she looked.

"She is very influential, as you might have guessed. Plus, her face has never been seen. She keeps very low-key. I only knew it was her from the name."

"So, what? Your not adverse to killing her, what was the look about then?" the teen said perplexed.

"She reminds me of my dead wife." the man said, surprising Robin. "Looks very similar."

"So, what? You want to fuck her?…Well, I don't think we have time…but…" the teen grimaced when Slade sent him a rather icy glare. "_What_?" he said defensively.

"I think she's her sister."

"How could you possibly know that? Did this so-called wife ever mention a sister?" Robin asked.

"No, or I would have known about it."

"Then _how_-"

"I'm not wrong. The similarities are uncanny, I thought I was looking at a picture _of _Addie until I saw the few differences, and the fact that the woman here is ten years younger than she was." Slade said, not even noticing that he'd slipped and said the name of his deceased wife.

Robin wisely refrained from saying anything about his slip.

"Alright, so what is the big deal? Is it important for her to be the sister? Does it matter?"

"Hmm."

Robin glared. "Slade! I'm dying here, what is going on in that mush for brains?"

"You said so yourself that it seemed too _easy _for these people to be killed, did you not?" The man asked.

"Well, yeah, but I just meant that there wasn't much of a fight." he agreed. "I _was _shot, though, so it wasn't _all _fun and games."

"Yes…"

"Slade!"

"I think we're being set up." the man finally said.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll let you think about that one. -grin- ;)

Yes! I have NO idea if Addie had a sister. I just, created the character, plus the timeline is completely messed up! Just letting you all know. So, I don't want anyone messaging me being like "BUT! THE TIMELINE IS FUCKED UP!" or "ADDIE DOESN'T HAVE A SISTER" blah blah. I know! I created Addie's sister, purely for my own story.

Yes! I know that dream-sex is a cliche, but I couldn't help it! Also, the comment about Bear/Wolf in the begining was thanks to Wynja. She brought up the subject of what Slade would be classified as, a Bear or a Wolf. Look up the terms and let me know what YOU think Slade is, in a review!

Review!

**READ ME NOW!: **Haha! I just wanted to let you all know, that Kawaii-kuro (THE AMAZING! hehe) Has drawn an awesome picture for me! I love it to death and you should all go check it out and leave her some love. I've posted the link here, and also in my profile! Its from my story _Who Wants to Date a Robin?_ and she didn't a fantastic job! GO CHECK IT OUT NOW!

http :/ kawaii-kuro. deviantart. com /#/ d2rfjys

Just remove the spaces. If this link doesn't work, go to my profile and I'll have the link posted there!

/Jayto


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Teen Titans. I make **_**no **_**money off torturing poor, **_**innocent **_**birds with evil, **_**sexy **_**villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **-grins- I really like this chapter. Only because there is more plot, although, there is ANOTHER reason you all might like it, but I won't ruin it for you. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: **Set Up

* * *

"Setup?" Robin asked with a frown.

"Yes."

"I don't understand…How could you possibly feel we were being set up, by staring at a picture?"

"It is very easy to Photoshop fake weapons, create a company, that may or may not be blackmailed into this, and have a few people that you do not like, killed for the sake of gaining more leverage." Slade stated, staring at the wall, a blank face. He was thinking.

"But, I mean…we were paid…" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Small price to pay for people you want dead."

"Yeah, but if this is a set up, who is it for? You or I?" The teen ran a hand through his raven-hair. Something about the way Slade was looking at him, made him hesitate and listen. Could he be right? He had said that it seemed a little too easy to kill those people. But, that could merely be because they knew what they were doing. Besides, what motive would there be for there to be a set-up?

"I believe that it is for both of us. I did find it strange that they partnered us up…"

"_Noo_, it has nothing to do with your ego, _right_?" Robin said sarcastically.

"They may even be listening right now." Slade said, ignoring the barb. The teen shook his head.

"No, I have very powerful scramblers in this place."

"At least your not a complete idiot." Slade commented almost to himself. Robin huffed and got up from the couch, intent on getting a bottle of water.

"I still don't see how this logic comes in…" Robin let him know from the fridge. "I mean, if it was a setup, why would her picture be in the file? Plus, there is also the fact that we found tons of information on their computers, hard drives, not to mention that that Anthony guy has been going on and on about his plans for world domination, and his underground lair."

"They knew it wouldn't be easy to kill us. I'm obviously too smart to fall for some trivial plan, and you well…I think that speaks for itself." Slade grinned, despite the situation.

"Fucking Wolf."

"Careful, or this wolf might want to pounce on the little lamb."

"I hope, for the sake of your balls, that you are not implying I am a lamb."

Slade only smirked. Robin growled.

"Alright, lets say, in your mush for brains, this was a setup. Who is in on it?" the teen asked, grabbing an apple and sitting back down on the couch, trying to ignore the sexual leer that was sent his way when his shirt rid up showing off his abs.

"Well, I noticed that Dominic was a little on edge."

"Little? How about the other two, completely nervous." Robin laughed, but then took a moment to consider what he said. "Which does seem a little strange…considering any type of large corporation that I have worked with, always seemed very egotistical, rude, and confident, about who they were hiring."

"Correct. Those three seemed to jump over each other."

"But, they _did _say we were the best…" Robin pointed out with a grin.

"Well, apparently they have bad taste." Slade said simply implying that he was talking about Robin.

The teen growled.

"Anyways, the atmosphere was rather tense." The man continued on, ignoring the glare that was aimed at him.

"That still doesn't prove we're being setup. I'm not saying that its not true or anything, but I just want all the facts before I go off shooting random people who, may or may not, want to kill me…er…_us_."

"Look, you actual care about my wellbeing." Slade chuckled.

Robin snorted. "Yeah, enough that if bullets start flying, I'll make sure that I stand behind you."

"How considerate." Slade said dryly.

"What about motive?" Robin said, changing the subject. "I mean, I can understand why they'd want to kill you, annoying as you are, but I'm adorable, who'd want to kill me?" he added with a very sexy pout.

"Plenty, I think I might be on the top of that list."

"Hmm, how do I know that this isn't some setup either? Maybe you are in on it too." Robin said sceptically, moving backwards on the couch.

Slade smirked very evilly.

"You'll just have to trust that I'm not."

"Oh god, I'm as good as dead, aren't I?" Robin laughed.

* * *

Slade couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed that Robin was in a rather good mood. Which was strange, considering they were discussing the fact that they was a setup in the works. The atmosphere between them seemed a lot calmer, and Slade wasn't sure he could pin-point the exact moment it had changed. Either way, Robin was a little less annoying than usual…

* * *

"Well, there is no way that we can talk to Dominic and those other two." Robin said after a moment. "If there is a plan, they will definitely be bugged."

"You say that like they aren't doing anything wrong." Slade frowned.

"I think they are being blackmailed into this."

"So now you think there is a setup? Moments ago-"

"I know, I know, I'm looking at all of the pieces, and it _does _seem strange." Robin admitted. "However, neither you nor I can get close to anyone to ask. Even if it was a plan for our death, those people we've already killed were not saints, and probably pissed off the person who actually is running this show." he added with a scowled. "I hate being jerked around…"

"Oh _really_?" Slade purred moving closer.

"How can you even think like that when we're talking about our possible death?" Robin wanted to know, although he was rather amused.

"Possible isn't even valid." Slade then grinned. "I'm multi-tasking."

"How about you think straight for a second, and then multi-task later. I'd rather not go out into public again without a plan of attack, especially if there are snipers waiting to shoot me." Robin said dryly.

"What do I get if I behave?"

"What?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually suggesting that you be rewarded for focusing? Sorry to think that you valued your life…" he added, but couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Robin almost laughed out loud at the situation. Why was Slade acting so…playful? Well, he wasn't happy or sad, he still had that same condescending look on his face, but his eye spoke of amusement. What had changed? Robin tried to think of an instance when their hate/hate relationship had changed, but so far couldn't think of anything. He didn't even _feel _the same hatred he had before, it was more of an …immense dislike and…

Suddenly there were rather aggressive lips on his own.

* * *

Robin protested the action at first, punching the man in the gut, causing their lips to part, the teen staring up at the bastard who was on top of him. When had that happened? But, looking at the elder's smirk, he felt a rush of hormones burst through his body and roughly grasped Slade's neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together again.

* * *

The man couldn't help himself. He was never one to deny himself, be it business _or _pleasure. When he wanted something, he took it. Simple as that. If the instant arose that the actions weren't reciprocated, then he would back off, he wasn't a rapist, by _any _means. But, apparently, Robin didn't feel negative about the situation, well, as negative as he _made _it out to be. No, those hungry lips against his own, were definitely happy to be there.

* * *

Robin wrapped his right leg around the man's hips, harshly grinding their erections together, both moaning at the feeling, the man's lips now attacking his neck. The teen couldn't remember a time when he'd been this hard before. He blamed it on the fact that he hadn't had sex in a little over a year, but somehow, if he let himself admit to such a thing, it might have a little to do with Slade. The fact that it was someone he disliked, that it seemed forbidden, made it all the more hotter.

Slade roughly pinched a nipple through the teen's shirt, and Robin arched upwards, and, having something in mind, reached down and grasped the man's cock through his jeans. He smirked when he felt the man's hips buck against him. A part of his brain was screaming weakness. That this was wrong, because he was falling right into something he knew he'd regret, but at the moment, it was a fleeting thought…

Well, that is until there was a rather loud bang.

* * *

Both occupants of the apartment stopped their actions, listening to the sound. It was the apartment door, and the person on the other side seemed to be either angry or in a hurry, because the pounding hadn't stopped.

"Fuck." Robin muttered, getting up, trying to sort himself out before he went to the door. Although, that was a little hard, considering he was flushed and had an erection straining against his jeans. Slade slowly withdrew from the sofa, grabbing a stray knife that was on the countertop in the kitchen. The teen didn't seem to be the type of person to have visitors regularly unless he invited them, and Slade didn't want to be caught off guard.

* * *

"Its Tyler…" Robin said incredulously, staring out the camera from his doorway. He quickly unlocked all the locks and opened the door. His first clue that something was wrong, was the hard look on the blonde man's face.

"Ty?"

"Thank god!" Tyler gasped, moving into the room, Robin shut the door after him.

Slade almost wanted to throw the knife at the man when he saw who it was.

"What is going on? I thought you and some hot stud were going to go at it like bunnies all night?" Robin wanted to know.

"I _was _in the middle of that when I got word of something." Ty said, running a hand through his highlighted hair. "Jack said there is someone he wants you to speak to you about. He thinks there is some conspiracy against you. I don't know many details, as he couldn't give me many, cause the phones might be bugged, but he sounded serious."

"What?" Robin blinked, glancing at Slade who had narrowed eyes.

"I came over here to let you know. Hear from a trusted source. Plus, I know this place have scramblers and I didn't want anyone to hear what we're going to talk about. Jack wants you to call him." The blonde man explained to him, seeming short of breath. Robin figured Ty had probably run here.

"Ironic." Slade spoke slowly.

"I know…This is just getting a little weird." The teen said, the earlier sexual tension between the two seemed to be forgotten in the wake of this new discovery.

"Huh?" Ty said, tilting his head. Slade frowned when he felt that the confused puppy look looked much better on Robin.

* * *

"I'm going to use a video call, that way were can all hear and see." Robin let them know, proceeding to do just that, connecting to man. The line was immediately received and Jack's pale features and raven-hair appeared.

"Robin. I'm glad that Ty is able to do his jobs efficiently, despite his personal life." the man grinned.

Slade snorted.

"Ah, I believe we haven't been introduced, my name is Jack, and you must be Slade Wilson?"

"Correct."

"I hear you've given our Robin a run for his money?" Jack grinned, eyeing them all from his own laptop.

"You might say that…" Slade couldn't help but smirk, casting a look at Robin who only glared.

"Yes, well, he needs a firm hand sometimes. Although, you didn't hear that from me…"

"I'm standing right here, you idiots." Robin growled, ignoring the fact that those 'firm hands' had been on him moments before.

Jack only smiled.

"Right well, there is a situation that has come to my attention." Jack began explaining. "I was ordered to send some of my men into the UGM, see what they could find. I don't have to tell you that the Police Department can barely find their way out of a paper bag to do their job, so the government felt it was time to send in someone else."

"Inconspicuously." Slade stated.

"Well, yes, of course. We do try to keep away from those type of _projects_, you might say, for the sake of our masked identity. It wouldn't do well for anyone to find out the government was hiring people to kill others, bad for business, you understand." Jack said, sounding a little amused.

"What about the UGM?" Robin asked.

"Right down to business, as usual." Jack smiled. Robin grinned back at him. "Well, we were sent in primarily to find out about the recent stolen drugs that were taken from a ship a few days ago. The government had heard rumours that they were being sold in the UGM. So, I sent a dozen or so men in there, undercover, to see if I could find anything suspicious. However, what I found, was rather startling. One of my men, Borus, you might remember him, the shape shifter?"

"Yes, the big guy." Robin said, growing suspicious.

"Well, he heard some man talking in one of the taverns down there about how they were going to 'change the world' by killing off some of the top assassins. That there was a plan in the works, and it was already underway. So, knowing Borus, as I do, he followed the man for a day or so, reporting back to me periodically, as I was rather interested in the case. He shape changed into this man, and began questioning some people, and there was a lot of tight lips. It seemed like everyone who knew anything wouldn't say a word and risk blowing cover, I couldn't do any _interrogating_, if you catch my drift?"

"I think I like this man." Slade muttered. Robin rolled his eyes. Tyler giggled.

"Yes well, I've continued to search the UGM, but there is only so much I can do without endangering our operation and exposing us. But, one thing I am sure of, they are targeting you and Mr. Wilson there. Among others I'm sure." Jack explained, looking slightly perturbed. "I thought it was vital that you should know."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Now do you believe there is a conspiracy?" Slade asked.

"Yes." Robin glared, crossing his arms over his chest. Both Tyler and Jack looked confused. "Ironically, we were discussing that possibility as well, an hour or so ago. But, I wasn't convinced, I mean, it is random. But, what you have said, has put to rest my doubts."

"Yes, I'll be sending men to do what they can. I'll also have a few of my better men watching out for you. It wouldn't do well to have another Alex situation, now would it?" Jack asked, his face hard.

"Yes, you are right. Thank you."

"Just remember, we have your back." Tyler grinned.

"Yes. I'll keep in contact." Jack said, and then the transmission was cut. Robin sighed.

* * *

"Alright, so, we are sure there is something going on under our nose, or at least was. Do you think it was Emily, or that she is the one behind it?" the teen asked.

"Maybe it's a trap? Maybe the fact that her picture was in the file was just to lure you into killing her when in reality there is going to be hundreds of people waiting for the both of you." Tyler stated. Robin had explained the mission he and Slade had been assigned and the fact that Emily Smith was Addie's sister, or thought to be.

"Idiotically, that is what led me to believe there was something going on." Slade mused out loud.

"Maybe they thought you two were stupid?" Tyler said, he received two almost identical glares in return. "_I _never said you were stupid, but maybe they weren't counting on the fact you two are so observant." he defended himself.

Robin frowned.

"So, where do we go from here? There is no way were can get into the UGM undetected without disguises. Plus, we only have three days until we're supposed to steal this nuclear weapon. I mean, is the thing even real anyways? What about Anthony's lab under his house?"

"Perhaps that is our starting point. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire mission was _real_, just to make it seem believable. I think that these people really were in the works for creating the weapon, and they just needed a scapegoat company to want to have it. Plus, it isn't suspicious, just a normal job." Slade said, scowling. He didn't like to be backstabbed.

"What about Dominic? Is there anyway you could corner one, bring them here?" Tyler asked.

"And risk them blabbing where I live? The only organization that knows the whereabouts of my home, is Jack's and I would like to keep it that way." Robin protested. Tyler pouted.

"Well, if it was easy enough for those people to turn on two world renowned assassins, they wouldn't be adverse to telling them you had spoken to them." the blond-haired man spoke again.

Slade raised an eyebrow. Tyler wasn't a total idiot, go figure.

"Fuck." the teen glared at the wall.

"The best place to start, would be Anthony's lab. That way, we'll still be conducting our mission, or at least _looking _like we are, and search for clues as well." Slade decided.

"Yes, good idea."

"What about me, what should I do?" Tyler wanted to know.

"Keep me informed. There really isn't anything that you can do, other than inform me." Robin frowned.

"Ah, sunshine." Tyler sighed dreamily. "You make me so hot when you get into work mode."

_Back to idiot statues_, Slade sighed to himself. Robin only laughed, letting the blond out of his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **I really did like this chapter. I hope that you all liked it as well.

**READ ME!:** Hahah! I love those little Read Me's, they are so cute. But, yes! hanakisa, a reviewer of mine! Drew something for me! I love her to death for it! Well, its not exactly a drawing, but I still thinks it fabulous, and made my ego bigger! So, go to my profile for the link, or remove the spaces from the link below.

Link: http:/ hanakisa .deviantart .com/art/ Jayto-s-Biggest-Fan- 168799521

/Jayto


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. I make _no _money off torturing poor, _innocent _birds with evil, _sexy _villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **I was in the middle of my daily walk when inspiration hit me the other day. Besides, I kind of missed writing my bad-ass Robin, so I decided to hit the computer and start to type this up. I've even made an outline of the next five chapters. I'm hoping to have twenty chapters for this story, give or take a few. We'll see. But, that is what I'm aiming for. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 11: **Taking Action

* * *

Robin tapped the keys against the keyboard of his laptop computer. He was currently in a chat session with Anthony, not knowing at this point in time if the man he was speaking to actually knew it was someone else. They were both unsure of whether or not the stubby man was in on the setup or just happen to be creating a weapon that he wanted to use to destroy other countries with. Either way it was pretty messed up.

"With the way he goes on, its probably _is _real." the teen mumbled to himself. "Psycho." he added for good measure.

He heard Slade snort from the couch, but the man was in 'work-mode' and the young assassin had come to find out that he didn't want to disturb the bastard when he was working on something. Besides, the mercenary was currently trying to hack into security files that might have something concerning Emily, perhaps give them some clues as to where she was at the moment?

It didn't seem like the man was having that much luck though, as he seemed to glare at the computer screen a lot. Robin couldn't help the grin that stretched on to his features when he saw that. The one-eyed brute was just a big child sometimes. He could just imagen Slade sticking his tongue out and huffing in anger.

"What are you laughing at?" Slade wanted to know, looking up from his computer.

_Wow, improvement, he never usually even glanced at me before when he was busy. _

"Nothing, Wolf, get back to work." he smirked.

Slade snorted again.

"I cannot find a thing." he admitted with reluctance, knowing that Robin was going to take a jab at his misfortune. Fortunately, Robin wasn't in the mood to do that, funny. "And the information that was given to us by Dominic is fake."

"Did you try hacking into the UGM files?" he suggested.

"Wasn't able to." he glared at the computer screen now.

Robin could contain the smirk.

"Aw, is the big bad Slade unable to hack into some simple network?" he cooed.

"Shut it Brat, less I cut out your tongue." the man threatened.

The younger assassin laughed, before making his way over to the mercenary's computer screen. He pushed the man out of the way, ignoring the look of outrage, before sitting down, and cracking his knuckles.

"Let me show you how its done, old man."

Slade snarled in rage but didn't hit him.

* * *

He would never admit that he was impressed. Robin had managed to crack the code in mere seconds, something he himself hadn't been able to figure out for the twenty or so minutes he'd been working on it, not that he'd tell the brat that, of course. It seemed that when it came to this skill, the younger of the two outmatched him.

* * *

"Nothing here either." Robin sighed, biting his lip, thinking. "Like she doesn't exist or something. There is only a name and a picture, nothing else."

"Annoying."

"Would Anthony know anything?" the teen asked, glancing at the man.

"it's a long shot, and we might risk our cover. We want those idiots to still think we haven't got a clue." Slade countered.

"Yes, but what about _inside _his lab?" Robin grinned evilly.

Slade mulled it over.

"We'd have to see first and foremost if there was any type of surveillance before we were to…approach him." the man said, although there was a smirk.

"We'd still look like we were just searching the place." the younger of the two continued.

"We might run the risk of him calling whoever else is involved after we interrogate him."

"We don't have to do it today. One step at a time. We'll break into the lab, check it out, see if there is surveillance, then we'll go from there."

"Agreed."

"Wasn't asking if you agreed, bastard." Robin smirked, nipping at the man's neck, before taking off to get ready for the mission. Slade sure was glaring a lot.

* * *

"What are we going to do about the eye scanner?" Robin asked once they were finished getting ready in their uniforms. The teen was just placing a few things in one of his belt pockets and Slade was adjusting his mask.

"Yes, that might prove a small problem." the mercenary said. "I have it covered."

The young assassin nodded and eyed the man's uniform, loving what he saw. Slade and spandex went well together, that was for sure. He grinned and his eyes twinkled behind his sunglasses as he sauntered over to Slade, running a hand along the protruding muscles of the man's chest.

"Where'd you come up with this idea anyways?" he questioned, continuing his exploring. He frowned when he came to the man's crotch and felt the cup.

"You are referring to the uniform, correct?" Slade smirked, when the teen's teasing touches were stopped in their tracks.

"Yeah, its different." Robin grinned. "We'll not the spandex of course…Hmm, this feels like Kevlar."

"It's a less complicated version of my former uniform." the man explained ignoring the rest of the sentence. "I blend in much better than with my other suit."

"Yeah, orange and blue aren't exactly camouflage colors."

"Yes, well, at that time, I was more concerned with my mercenary business, than assassinations, meaning that I _wanted _to be seen. Besides, Deathstroke was much more ruthless than I was."

"But…you're the same person." Robin arched an eyebrow, before bursting out laughing. "Oh, you really _are _bi-polar. I told you!"

"Cute." Slade glared, and even through the mask it was deadly. The teen paid no attention to it however. "Think of it as using a different face for certain situations. You've done it yourself. I've seen it."

"I have?" Robin blinked, trying to think of a time when he'd done such a thing.

"Yes. When you speak to Tyler and Jack for instance. You treat Tyler as a friend. When you speak to Jack, you switch faces, like he is your employer. Or even when we were first introduced to this assignment, you had a face on in the conference room."

"I don't see how that is the same as have two personalities." Robin snorted.

"No. Think of it this way, when you were the Boy Wonder, you had rules and regulations that you had to follow. When you are Robin the assassin, you have a different façade that you put on. That is why no one puts two-and-two together and realizes that you used to be a hero. Your persona now is completely different than that of Batman's sidekick. For the situation that you are in, you change your character. Well, I have no use for Deathstroke's merciless reputation at the moment, but my Slade counterpart, who is much more agreeable, works." Slade explained.

"Damn, if this is you being mellow, I'd hate to see this Deathstroke guy." Robin laughed, turning away.

"It might be the reason that Batman hasn't come for you." Slade continued without missing a beat.

The former hero tensed slightly.

"If he knows what is good for him, he'll stay away." he growled.

"Don't have a hissy fit, brat, I was merely suggesting that perhaps the reason Batman hasn't been able to find you, is because you are completely different now. You don't even look the same."

"You talk like you know how I was before." The teen pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've done some research."

"What?"

"Trust me, I'm sure that no one suspects you were that little twat who continuously yelled out those horrible catch phrases." Slade was smirking now, Robin just knew it.

"Oh god, don't remind me." the younger of the two groaned, turning away, shaking his head. He had no idea why'd he'd done it all those years ago, perhaps he'd really been that innocent. But, even back then he had always thirsted for something more.

"What were you thinking?" The man teased.

"Shut up! I was young!"

"And stupid, apparently." Slade continued to tease. "Ah, that explains Batman's success. Defeat by laughing hysterically. Is that why the Joker is so insane? Because he heard one of your catch phrases and couldn't stop laughing?"

The glare could have killed.

"Not to mention that horrible excuse for a uniform you used to wear. Especially the shorts, you had such scrawny legs too."

"It was a family uniform!"

"Horrible." the man shook his head.

"If you don't shut up I'll show you just how my scrawny legs can kick your ass, bastard." Robin huffed. "Besides, I never heard _you _complaining!"

Slade smirked evilly, placing his finger under the teen's chin and lifting those glaring eyes to his single orb.

"I never said I didn't like them, brat. Especially if they were wrapped around my hips as I slide my cock into your tight ass." the man purred.

Robin scoffed and pulled away from the man, turning away as if the words hadn't affected him, and stomped towards the door, opening it and slamming it shut. Slade chuckled when he noticed the teen had a tent in the front of his jeans.

* * *

It was around one in the morning by the time the duo were upon Anthony's place. They had already searched the house for the man and had found him sleeping in his room. Robin had slipped a small sedative in through the scientists mouth, that would keep him out for a couple of hours without leaving a trace of evidence.

* * *

They reached the backyard that the entrance to the lab was located in and Robin idly wondered how the man was going to get into the place. Slade _had _said that he had it covered, so there wasn't anything to worry about, was there? Robin mentally scoffed at the thought, there was _always _something to worry about when the bastard was involved.

"So, how are we getting in?" Robin said testily. He was still a little mad about the incident at the house, but he didn't want to seem too affected by it.

"With this." Slade merely said, wielding a small device that looked to be the size of a computer mouse.

"And that is?"

"My own invention. It will allow me to override the system for exactly ten seconds, long enough for us to get inside the building. Its only a prototype however."

Robin eyed the object with doubt. Eye and hand scanners we're near impossible to hack into efficiently. You'd either triggered an alarm, or it didn't work. Usually in situations like this, the person was knocked out and brought to the scanner to open the door with their physical imprint.

"It will work." Slade said, as if he'd read the teen's thoughts.

"I'll believe it when I see it." the former hero said difficulty.

"Just be ready to go through _when _it works." Slade snorted.

* * *

Much to Robin's astonishment, no alarm was triggered and the door opened. Both parties quickly made their way through the door and into the elevator that took them underground. Slade was giving him a look all the way down, but no way was the teen going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd been right.

* * *

"Its…clean?" Robin asked incredulously, once they'd stepped out from the elevator.

"What?"

"Aren't crazy scientists labs supposed to be, I don't know, messy? Like, severed appendages in glass jars, tools and blueprints everywhere, spiders and cobwebs?" the teen explained looking around the space.

"You watch too many movies." Slade snorted.

Robin scowled.

"I'll go see if I can find the weapon. You hack into the computer and download any information you can find, along with any plan of attack or who they might have been planning to sell it to." Slade said with narrowed eyes, giving the teen a look that told him that he should play along.

"Right." and they split up.

* * *

Robin knew that he was supposed to be looking for information on Emily on the computer, as well as any contact information of the people who were after them. But, he also had to make sure he downloaded everything he found about the weapon, which was quite a lot. Either these people really wanted them to believe the mission wasn't fake, or Anthony was just as crazy as Robin claimed he was.

The former hero was also checking the computer to see if there was any surveillance set up around the man's house, inside, outside, and in the lab. So far there wasn't anything, but that didn't mean there wasn't cameras, just that they weren't set up to this network.

* * *

Slade had already come to the conclusion that there was no surveillance to speak of. But, he couldn't very well tell the teen that at the moment, so he continued to look for the weapon. It wasn't that hard to find, considering over half of the room was littered with parts, blueprints, tools, and a very large prototype of the actual bomb.

"Find it?" Robin asked, coming closer, after he'd finished on the computer.

"Yes, but I don't think we should steal it today." Slade replied, while both of them glanced the object over. The former hero whistled under his breath.

"Not very big, is it?"

"It wouldn't need to be. This isn't like back during the second World War." the one-eyed assassin shook his head, moving away from the weapon and towards another object that was only half finished. "Technology has advanced so much that it could possible be pocket sized."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Robin teased, picking up some papers that were scattered on a large table that was situated in the very middle of the room, with tons of items on it. The bomb was located on the farthest wall from the elevator shaft. Various other projects were spread around the lab, as well as a rather small car that look a little more lethal than it should, through a doorway that lead to a garage.

"When do we come back for it?" Robin wanted to know.

"After we've killed off the other two." The man said, motioning with his hand to the elevator. The teen grabbed his equipment and carefully made his way to their way out. "You look disappointed." he added with a raised eyebrow.

"Not much of a lab, considering the way he talks." Robin almost pouted. He loved technology, and even though there was a ton of it down in the lab, he'd been disappointed at the lack of new and advanced inventions. Even though the teen might dislike Slade, at _least _he had neat gadgets.

"What did you expect, Frankenstein?" the man asked dryly. Robin snorted and reached for the elevator button to activate the machine.

"No, but I at least expected-"

"Robin!"

The former hero startled at hearing the man shout his name for the first time. But, that was all forgotten when the sound of a blaring alarm began to holler across the lab, red lights flashing.

"Shit!" the teen growled, removing his hand from the button he'd just pushed. He couldn't believe that he'd just _done _that. He'd been so distracted…

He glanced at the narrowed eye of his partner, shrinking back for the first time since he'd begun the partnership under that gaze. He'd fucked up…

* * *

**A/N: **-grins- Let me know what you think of this chapter!

If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll update **Sept. 3****rd**. If not, expect an update on **Sept. 5****th****. **

/Jayto


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. I make _no _money off torturing poor, _innocent _birds with evil, _sexy _villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N: **-grins-

**Chapter 12: **Attraction

* * *

"Hey!"

Robin fell to the concrete of the back alley that store their transportation. Slade had had a firm grip on his arm as he led them away from the lab, and the teen had kept quiet until now. The man had pushed him to the ground, glaring down at him through that small eyehole in his metal mask.

"_Be silent." _the mercenary said coldly. He took a glance out of the alley and nodded his head when there was no persons, nor sound. After the former hero had triggered the alarm, they had quickly disabled it, and high-tailed it out of there. They had no idea if the police had been sent or if they were there at the moment. If that were the case, they might notice that Anthony had been drugged, even though it had only been a small sedative.

Slade cursed.

"Don't treat me like I'm beneath you!" Robin sneered, picking himself up from the ground. The mercenary took a step forward. The man was just oozing dangerous at the moment and suddenly Robin didn't like the look in Slade's eye. It looked evil.

"I'll treat you which ever way I want, after a stunt like that." Slade kindly informed him, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"It was an accident." Robin pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew that he'd made a mistake, but he was only human!

"We _cannot _afford to make mistakes, _I _cannot afford." The man said, taking another step forward, trying to back the teen into a corner. Robin was having none of that and firmly held his ground. "It seems I've made a rather big mistake, however, intrusting such a simple mission to someone so…_unqualified_."

Slade only felt the blade slice his arm.

* * *

Robin knew that he was acting on his own emotions and disappointment in himself, but at the moment, looking at this infuriating man who thought he knew everything, made his temper reach to a supernova.

He smirked in satisfaction as the blade made contact. He pulled it back, noticing that Slade was bleeding, and quite a lot.

"Talk down to me one more time, and I'll make sure this blade is shoved so far down your throat it'll be able to say 'Hi' to your spleen." The former hero barked out. Slade could just imagine those sapphire orbs glistening in unrestrained rage.

The mercenary swiftly kicked the teen backwards, causing a nasty choking sound as Robin landed painfully on top of the car, and fell back onto the concrete. Slade jumped over the car, just as Robin flipped up, on the defensive, and sent a punch to the former hero's face. The teen reeled back, but didn't fall. His sunglasses cracked under the weight of the assault and split in two, fluttering to the ground in separate pieces.

The wind picked up at the moment, both assassins glaring at each other.

Robin quickly wiped the blood from his lip, cracking his neck as he regarded the man in front of him. The teen felt the anger building up inside of him.

"How's the arm, bastard?" Robin smirked, licking his lip.

"Already healed, thank you for asking." Slade sarcastically said. Both boys stared the other down, waiting for the other to begin their assault.

Robin shot forward first, noticing that Slade tensed to counter, but he had other ideas. He swiftly jumped over the man's head, onto the car, and then sent a kick to the man's back, causing him to be thrown further into the alley. The teen chuckled darkly and threw an exploding disk at the mercenary as he stood up, causing Slade's back to hit the brick wall at the end of the alley. Robin quickly jumped forward, dodging a bo-staff that had just nicked him, before he gripped his throwing knives and let them fly, catching Slade against the wall. The blades were embedded in his clothing, preventing him from moving much.

"Impressive." Slade said dryly. "Not nearly as impressive as I, however."

The gun had come out of nowhere. Robin felt the cold barrel touch his forehead as he was thrust against the brick wall that Slade had just been attached to.

"Bastard!" Robin snarled.

"You wanted to see Deathstroke, my dear boy, and now you _will_." Slade hissed, pulling the boy towards him and turning him around. Robin felt his face scrape against the brick, growling in rage when he felt the man rub his ass.

"What are you gonna do, bastard, fuck me right here?" Robin sneered.

"Precisely." The man purred in the former hero's ear.

"Like I would ever allow that!" the barrel of the gun pressed harder against the back of his head.

"You will, and you'll love it, trust me, _brat_." the man's hand became busy, pulling Robin's trench coat off, pushing it to the ground.

"I fucking hate you!" The teen struggled. But he had to admit that the hate he felt for this man, the adrenaline rushing through his body, and the heat of the moment, made his cock jump at every word the bastard was saying.

"Like and hate have nothing to do with it." Slade grinned after he'd removed his mask, nipping at the former hero's neck, leaving a few hickeys in his advances. "It _all _has to do with how _hot _it feels to have my cock up that tight ass of yours."

"Fuck you." Robin shuddered.

"Oh, I _intend _to fuck you, boy." Slade mused, pushing the gun away, placing it back in its holster.

He gripped the teen's hand in his own, before roughly pushing him against the opposite wall, hands held above his head. Robin hissed out at the action. Slade's eye was narrowed at the teen, jolting with an anger that he'd never seen before. The former hero snarled and twisted his legs around the man, pulling him closer, feeling oh-so hot at the moment.

"Fuck me then! Show me just how superior you think you are." Robin snarled sarcastically.

"Naughty boy." the man purred. "You'll learn in time to respect your betters."

The teen shouted in anger, but it was muffled by a heated kiss.

* * *

Both participants were fuelled by their immense dislike for each other. But, that only made it _hotter_. Soon, both assassins were panting and clawing at the other. There was no clothing removed, just zippers undone and pants and underwear dragged down, only enough to make their activities possible.

Slade heaved the teen away from the wall, throwing him against the car, ass high in the air, pants and underwear around his ankles. The angry sapphire orbs glaring at him almost made the mercenary groan out his lust.

Robin felt his cock harden immediately when Slade gripped his hips, pulling him closer.

"If you don't use a condom, I'll cut your fucking dick off!" Robin sneered, trying to find purchase on the slippery car trunk he was currently pushed against.

"You would be so lucky." The man said blankly.

There was no preparation, no lube, no stretching. There was, however, a lubricated condom, where the bastard had gotten it, Robin didn't know. He probably shouldn't push his luck, having the condom was more than enough when it came to Slade. He should feel grateful. Bastard.

* * *

In one, rather hard thrust, Slade was sheathed fully inside of his temporary lover. Robin punched the trunk of the car in pain, gasping out at how much the first plunge had hurt.

"You'll be paying for that." Slade kindly informed him.

The former hero opened his eyes that he hadn't known he'd closed in the first place, and realized he'd made a deep dent on the car with his fists.

"Piece…of junk…anyways." Robin hissed out, feeling the burn of the mercenary's cock. Slade took that moment to pull all the way out and thrust back in, smirking when he received a more appropriate groan of pleasure, than the loud-mouthed reply from before. Now, if he could only get the brat to scream his name, and his point would be proven.

"Shut _up _while I fuck you." The man growled close to his ear, leaning most of his weight on the teen. The grip on the boy's hips was hard enough to leave bruises.

Robin's body was pushed so hard against the car from Slade's thrusts that it made a loud bang every time he hit it. He knew that his cock was purple by now, weeping with need. He very much doubted that Slade would finish him off. Besides the man was quite busy fucking him at the moment.

"Ugh…yes…Harder! Harder God damnit!" Robin moaned. His ass stung from Slade's relentless assault on him, but he couldn't have been more hot than he was right now. The mercenary seemed to agree with the teen on this point, as he increased his speed. The car was in danger of being destroyed with how hard they were banging against it.

"Fucking…Wolf…uuhnnnggg…" Robin half-moaned, half-shouted, as he grasped his own cock and began to pump. It only took seconds, with the intense pace, harsh breathing in his ear, ass slapping against the man's pelvis, the thought of being caught at any second, before the former hero let loose a strangled yell, coming all over his hand and the car.

Slade was quick to follow, the tightening walls of the teen's ass bringing him to his end.

* * *

It was a little after four in the morning before the duo made their way back to Robin's apartment. Both had been silent on the ride home, mulling over similar thoughts of what had just happened. It had just been sex, nothing more. Hot, but meaningless. They were both content with that knowledge and preferred it. Although, Slade had been disappointed that the teen hadn't screamed his name.

_Next time_…he grinned to himself, glancing over at his partner.

"Did I prove myself?"

"Huh?" Robin said, not having been paying attention.

"That is exactly why you triggered that alarm, you weren't paying attention, just like now." Slade scowled, turning the car off and hopping out. Robin followed and both entered the elevator in the underground parking garage.

"Oh shut up." Robin sighed.

"No witty comeback? No angry outburst? Who knew fucking you would make you this …tolerable?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just get tired of listening to your voice, so I ignore you. Has nothing to do with that." the teen replied in a bored tone, although there was a small grin threatening to overtake his features.

Slade snorted.

"We need to talk about what happened." the man said seriously. "I can't have that happen again."

Robin glanced at his partner with a dull expression.

"The way I see it, we're even now."

"What?"

They exited the elevator and made their way down the hallway that housed Robin's apartment. The former hero typed in the access code and entered through the door.

"You fucked up with the poison, I fucked up with the alarm. We're even now. Or did you think I'd forgotten." the teen smirked, removing his clothing piece-by-piece until he was only clad in his boxers. "Correction, we're not even, you broke my glasses, so you still owe me one." he added with a frown, as he studied the broken object in his hand. They were an expensive pair too.

"Are you telling me you hit that alarm on purpose?" Slade said with a raised eyebrow, removing his uniform as well.

"Maybe…" Robin said slyly, placing the broken glasses on the counter, sauntering towards the bathroom, swaying his hips slightly. "How else was I supposed to get you to fuck me?" he grinned.

"You said we weren't even, right?" the man questioned, amusement sparkling in his eye.

_Clever little brat_…Slade snorted in his mind, moving towards the washroom.

"Yes." the teen purred. "Why?"

"I think I know how to make the score even."

"You don't say?" Robin chuckled.

Slade really knew how to even the score, at least _Robin _thought so.

* * *

They slept in separate beds, as usual. Neither assassin woke up until at least noon, feeling the effects of the days before catching up to them. Robin only mumbled a thanks when he was passed a plate of some breakfast goodies and began eating, picking up a sheet of paper from their documents file. It was a list of all their targets, with information and a picture of each of them. The teen took the time to read up on the sixth member of the group, while taking a bite of a piece of bacon.

"What do you think about the last member of our targets?"

"Asking my opinion, astonishing." Slade smirked, sitting down next to his partner.

"Ha-ha, I'm serious, time is wearing down." he glanced at the photo again, noticing that the man looked a lot more familiar than Emily had. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that he'd seen this person before. He just couldn't for the life of him figure out where.

"Wade DeFarge." Slade read the name. They both took in the photo of the scruffy man with black hair that was greying. He had cold brown eyes, and a beard.

"It says here that he was sent to jail for sexual assault, rape, and burglary. But, he was released under the care of his wife after five years in prison for good behaviour." the teen mused, finishing off his breakfast.

"Wife's name?"

"Doesn't say." he stared at the picture again, racking his brain to find the answers that he was certain he knew. "He looks familiar, and I'm not just being paranoid. I've…seen…talked to this man before."

"I think you _are _paranoid."

Robin snorted.

"What else does it say?" the man wanted to know, drinking from a mug of coffee.

"Well, he used to be the CEO of a corporation called Searchers Inc. and-"

"What?" Slade blurted out, sounding unlike himself. He swiped the paper from the teen and re-read over the blurb on Wade.

"Yeah, why? You know what it is?"

"A company for Espionage. But-"

"But, what?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow, wondering why the man sounded so strange.

"The company was founded by Adeline Kane, my former wife. But it was supposed to have been shut down after her death."

"_What_? That doesn't make _any _sense at all! Why would they allow us to know that type of information, they would have had to know that you would realize the connection." Robin half-shouted. What the hell?

"You were right when you said that Dominic and his partners were being blackmailed."

"How so?"

"Dominic was the one to give us these files. He had access to them from the beginning. If he was being blackmailed, and had known of these people's plans, he might just have slipped this little hint into the bios, as a tip." Slade explained, narrowing his eye.

"Knowing that you would catch on!" Robin said, rather impressed.

"Correct."

"Wait a second." the teen said. "If the corporation hadn't been shut down in the first place, then wouldn't Addie have left it to you?"

"You might say that, however, we didn't leave on the best of…terms."

Robin blinked, waiting for his partner to continue.

"It's a long story, I'm sure you wouldn't follow. However, lets just say that she found out about my work, and tried to shoot me, only ended up hurting my eye in the process." Slade explained, looking down at the paper again, clearly avoiding the teen.

Robin kindly refrained from commenting on that.

"So, she left the company to Emily." the teen said simply. "I'm willing to bet that Emily and Wade were married." he continued, still feeling like he should remember something important.

"It would explain why he is now the CEO."

There was a sudden gasp.

"Holy shit. I know where I know these people from!"

"That would be?" Slade said dryly, glaring as the teen finished shouting in his ear.

"I know this is going to sound impossible. But…I think I was the one who put him in jail. He and Emily were…once my foster parents."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my! I had a seriously awesome laugh yesterday. I downloaded this program called Text-to-Speech, so that I could have a voice read over my chapters to see how it sounded, to check for mistakes. WOW! When it was reading over the lemon scene, I think I died laughing a few times. It was so hysterical. It was this very distinguished, computerized voice. Just, man, it was so funny. Thank you Wynja for the suggestion!

**10** reviews for an update on **Sept. 8****th**, if not, **Sept. 10****th**.

_Cookies for corrections!_

/Jayto


	13. Chapter 13

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I make no money off torturing poor, innocent birds with evil, sexy villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.

**Pairing:** Slade/Robin

**Warning:** Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N:** Not much to say, other than I really like this chapter. I hope that all of you enjoy it as well.

**ALSO:** Go check out this AMAZING story. I've fallen in love with it. Its called Feline Tales by PixieFrog. Its SLADIN! HEHE! Check it out and leave her some love!

**Chapter 13:** Little Minx

* * *

Robin suddenly felt like he'd been transported back to the past.

Slade ended up snapping his fingers in front of the teen to get him to pay attention.

"What?" he asked confused, looking at the man.

"I'm starting to think I literally 'fucked your brains out'." Slade mused, raising an eyebrow.

Robin glared. "Get a life."

"I would say something to that, but my intelligence might drop."

The former hero refrained from explaining to the bastard that by saying what he had, he _was _actually responding, but held it at bay.

"Like I was _saying_." Robin drawled. "It was the same night that I ran into Bruce."

"The night that he took you in, you mean?"

"Yeah." the teen sighed, leaning back against the couch. "Wade was a nutcase. All he cared about was the new boys that he collected child support from, and could fuck as much as he wanted that he fostered. He used all kinds of threats to get the kids at the house to do what he wanted. He usually went for the younger ones, they were easier to manipulate, but for some reason he had a real interest in me."

Slade let his eye roam over the lithe form of the boy, knowing the _exact _reason Robin had gotten Wade's interest.

"Emily knew of course. But, as long as she was getting her money she didn't much care what happened in the house. A lot of the kids were too young to understand what was going on, but I always knew. I never said anything, I think I was afraid of him." the former hero frowned, thinking back to that time. "It wasn't until he tried to rape me, that I ran."

There was silence for a moment, Slade let Robin collect his thoughts.

"Wade was so angry that he called the police on me, made up this big story about how I tried to kill him and stuff. I ended up running into Bruce, who took me in, as you know. He'd always believed me, and had looked into the case himself. Two weeks later, there was a trial, and he was convicted and sent to jail."

"What about Emily?" the mercenary wanted to know.

"Well, she claimed Battered Women's Syndrome. Which _was _true to an extent. Wade had hit her a few times, especially when he'd gotten drunk and whatnot. But, I always knew that she hadn't given a damn about us, even if he _hadn't _abused her. She ended up getting off with a slap on the wrist." Robin scowled.

"How'd you escape Wade?"

"I kicked him in the balls." Robin grinned. Slade chuckled and began to organize the papers that seemed to have taken over the couch that the duo were occupying.

"Leave it to you to do something so idiotic." the mercenary sighed.

"What? He was going to rape me. I was a kid. I didn't know the difference between a wrist thrust or an uppercut. I used what I knew would work at the time." the teen glared, punching the man in the shoulder and standing up and heading towards the refrigerator.

* * *

Slade studied the former hero for a moment. It was odd that Robin didn't seem more affected by what had happened years ago. Although, it _had _been the first time it occurred, and from what the teen had told him, Wade hadn't gotten too far in his advances. _Most _kids would have broke down though.

Suddenly Slade understood. Robin _had _probably broken down, but just left that part out. Why wouldn't he? They didn't like each other, and for the teen to admit to such a weakness when he was so headstrong now, just seemed _foolish_. The man had a new respect for the brat.

* * *

When Robin turned around from obtaining a glass from the cupboard, he met Slade. The man's amused eye stared back at his confused orbs. The teen suddenly gripped the mercenary's shirt and pulled him down for a heated kiss. He'd forgotten that he could do things like that now. It wasn't off-limits.

Slade eagerly responded to the attention, backing the former hero up against the island, both of them fighting for dominance, and neither of them winning. Robin pushed away from the kiss, both of them panting.

"As much…as I would like for you to fuck me again, although this time I _will _be riding you, we have work to do." Robin told him sternly.

The man snorted, but moved nonetheless.

"We'll see."

It was the teen's turn to snort.

* * *

"So, we know that Emily and Wade have set up their operation in the UGM." Robin mused, pacing the room. Everything was coming down to the wire and it was time to put an end to this little setup and get on with their lives. "Think I should give Jack a call and see if he's seen anything?"

"Perhaps." Slade agreed. "Although, I doubt they have anything useful to contribute."

"Always the downer, aren't you?" the teen shook his head.

The man said nothing to the comment, not deeming it worthy of a reply.

"I'll call him in a bit." the former hero decided, stopping in his pacing and regarding the mercenary sitting in the Lazy-Boy. "You know what I've been thinking?"

"When your next hair appointment will be?" the man asked calmly.

"_What_? No! I was thinking about hacking into the security files of Searchers Inc. and seeing if I can find anything on their whereabouts. Perhaps find a client who is in Jump City and is currently using the services." Robin explained rolling his eyes. "_And what is wrong with my hair_?" he exclaimed when he realized that Slade had made fun of him.

"I never said anything was wrong with it, did I brat?"

"You implied it!"

"Don't assume anything." the mercenary scolded. "It makes an ass out of you and me."

"Ha-ha, you are _so _funny." the former hero glared, subconsciously touching his hair.

"I try."

There was silence for a moment.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I'm almost sure that Jack would be able to find us some information on where exactly the company is. I mean, why go through all the trouble of keeping other people's mouths shut when we can pretend to be clients, right?" the teen grinned when he realized how simple this could be.

"As long as I don't have to see that …_thing _again." Slade grimaced.

"Thing?" Robin questioned with a tilt of his head. "You mean Ty?"

"I refuse to say that ridiculous name out loud."

The teen snorted.

"I'll make sure he is there for the entire meeting, promise."

The older assassin scowled, knowing that if the brat really wanted to, he would make due with that promise. Great.

* * *

Suddenly the untraceable cell phone that they'd received from Dominic and his co-workers rang. Both boys stared at the phone for a moment, before Robin handed it towards Slade. At the mercenary's questioning look, the teen quickly explained.

"See if you can squeeze any information out of him, your good at being annoying."

Slade narrowed his eye but answered the phone nonetheless.

* * *

"Slade here."

"Oh…um, well yes, this is Dominic." the man didn't seem quite sure of himself. He'd probably figured he'd have Robin answer the phone. The teen was easier to deal with than the blank faced mercenary. Especially since Slade was a master of interrogation.

"I am aware."

"We've just called to see how the mission is coming along. Robin has sent us the information you've retrieved from the first three targets." the corporate man explained.

"We've located the creator of the weapon, and has thusly infiltrated the lab that he has under his home. However, we've delayed stealing anything from there for the time being. We're going to kill the sixth member first." Slade said calmly, standing up from the Lazy-boy. Robin gave him a questioning look, knowing that they hadn't decided on that. But the man said nothing.

"Sixth member?"

"Yes, Wade DeFarge. Robin and I have decided that it's the best course of action at the moment. We're planning on striking around midnight, if all goes according to plan, you'll have the weapon by the designated day." Slade stated, glancing at his partner.

* * *

The teen blinked when he'd realized that Slade had called him by his first name, for a _second _time. He felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach and resisted the urge to grin at the thought. He felt himself heat up when he realized his thoughts had turned raunchy, however. What would the man sound like saying his name in the throws of a good rut? He turned away and shuddered. No! Bad thoughts!

* * *

Slade smirked when he noticed the effect he'd had on the brat. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

"Have you located the whereabouts of Wade yet?" Dominic asked carefully. Slade paid better attention at the moment, and tried not to think about Robin screaming his name while he fucked him against the wall. When he'd caught the question, the mercenary grinned to himself. Dominic was asking a simple thing, sure, to an untrained person of course. However, the inquiring had cleverly disguised double meaning to it. The man was wondering if they'd caught on to the setup.

"Yes. I have." he answered instead of saying 'we have' knowing the man would understand.

"Great. We look forward to seeing you both soon."

Slade hung up after that.

"Why'd you tell him that we were going after Wade tonight?" Robin wanted to know, having calmed down from his crazy thoughts. Although with the way that Slade was leering at him, he might have other things to worry about.

"I don't think the phone is untraceable. At least, not to Emily or Wade."

"You think they were listening?"

"Without a doubt." the man nodded, having other matters to attend to at the moment. Like, divesting the former hero of his clothing.

"So what are we actually doing?" Robin wondered, while his shirt fell to the floor. He'd already ripped the man's white beater in half and let the pieces flutter to the hardwood.

"While they are preoccupied with waiting for us to attack them, we'll approach Anthony." Slade smirked, roughly pushing the teen against the wall besides the former hero's bedroom. "From there, we'll only have a few hours to get everything together before they figure our we're on to them. Hopefully by that time we'll be able to contact your friend and infiltrate Searchers Inc." he continued, snapping the button to Robin's jeans open.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" the teen smirked, his finger nails scratching the front of the man's chest, grazing over a nipple. He felt Slade shudder. "Wait. I thought we were going to pretend to be clients?" he added, nipping at the mercenary's chest. He just loved the feel of the bastards bulging muscles, especially when they quivered.

"Too risky, no time." came the short reply, indicating that the older assassin was busy.

Robin smirked and flipped them around, this time slamming Slade's back into the wall. The man shot him a heated glare, clearly pissed about the new position, well, until the former hero got to his knees, that is.

The teen knew that he would smirk in a rather conceited way later on at the look on the man's face, but for now, he wanted to see the cock that had fucked him earlier that morning. He'd never gotten a chance to see it, but knew that it must be big, after all, he _was _rather sore. Not that he would _ever _let Slade know that. He'd made it most of the day without limping and he would continue to do so.

He quickly undid the older assassin's sweatpants, smirking up at the mercenary when his cock was free of its confines.

Robin was _never _wrong.

* * *

He let his tongue touch the tip, swirling the appendage around the swollen head roughly, as if he were a cat that had gotten its treat. A rather delicious one at that. Slade grunted out his approval and the former hero let his body take over. He wanted to enjoy this experience, take it slow, to an extent. Earlier this morning and even in the shower had been quick. Satisfying, but fast.

He tasted the small dribbles of pre-cum and moaned softly at the taste. If there was one thing that Robin didn't dislike about the man, was his incredible body. In some ways the young assassin was mildly jealous about the amazing muscles and trim waist. Compared to his own lithe, toned, short body, Slade was a giant. Not that the mercenary seemed to mind, however.

Robin felt a hand in his hair, pushing, fingers running through soft raven locks. The teen kept a grin to himself, since his mouth was rather full, waiting for the right moment to spring his surprise on the unaware assassin. He had _other _talents besides his work.

"Finally…a good use for you." Slade smirked down at him. The teen knew that what the mercenary had really meant to say was 'you suck cock very well'.

"No need to be embarrassed Slade, I'm flattered, really." Robin grinned, his tongue running a trail up the man's shaft, sucking on the head. The mercenary was already beginning to breathe heavily, and the former hero knew it was almost time.

Eager lips put the shaft inside his mouth again, pushing forward. The man's cock slid farther and farther, and _farther _inside, until the entire appendage settled in his throat. Robin smirked to himself when he glanced up to see the incredulous look on Slade's face. The teen would have snorted at the thought of the man finally displaying a look that didn't seem hateful, but his mouth was quite busy.

* * *

Robin felt his cock harden and weep when his victim groaned. There was just something utterly _hot _about making someone like Slade loose even a smidge of control. Especially since the teen was the one who was causing it.

The former hero made a swallowing motion and sucked on the engorged cock with fevor. Both of Slade's hands slid into his hair and Robin let the man thrust into his mouth at his own pace. Which was quite fast the young assassin had come to find out. But, he allowed the mercenary to fuck his mouth. It had always been a kink of his to be mouth-fucked, hard and fast. Robin could already feel the pre-cum leaking from his confined shaft.

It wasn't long before the former hero felt Slade grunt and white hot cream flooded his mouth.

Robin only had time to move a few steps backwards before he was pounced on and both of them crashed to the hardwood flooring, fighting for dominance.

* * *

Slade thrust into Robin one last time before the teen half-moaned, half-growled out his release. The man leered down at the former hero before pulling out, his cock still hard, condom still in its place.

"What…are…you doing?" Robin panted, both of them completely naked.

Slade said nothing, only took the condom off, stroking himself over the teen who moaned at the sight, closing his eyes, still shivering from his release moments ago. It wasn't until Robin felt hot streaks of cum land on his chest, neck, and even a little bit on his lips. The young assassin's eyes widened at the smirking male who was standing over him. He felt his stomach coil again, gasping out, in a small, weaker orgasm at the sight.

* * *

It was a little later, almost dinner time, and Robin was currently in the dojo, practicing with his bo-staff. Slade had decided to make dinner that night, and too tired to argue, the teen had agreed. Besides, if he didn't like what the elder assassin made, he could just throw it in the garbage and be done with it.

Robin smirked at the thought of Slade with an outraged look on his face if he'd ever done that. He'd make sure he had a camera ready if he decided to do it.

* * *

They sat down on their favourite sofa, well the one that Slade had paid for. Robin still had no idea how the man had repaired his home in such a short time. He _still _didn't want to ask. The teen was handed a big bowl of stew that made his mouth water.

"I'm finding more and more uses for you, Wolf." Robin teased as he dug into his stew. "I was planning on throwing this in the garbage, just to spite you." he grinned.

"You care about me, how _marvellous_." Slade snorted dryly. The former hero took a moment to ponder what the mercenary had said and nodded his head, taking another big slurp of stew, moaning at the chunks of potatoes he was chewing.

"Well, lets just say I don't feel like stabbing you in the heart anymore." Robin grinned.

"Really?" Slade asked like he doubted it.

"Yeah, now it's only a feeling of wanting to stab you in the arm." he replied cheerfully.

"I feel so flattered." the man said deadpanned.

Robin burst into laughter.

"Besides didn't you already do that?"

"Oh yeah, how'd it feel, bastard?" the teen smiled.

"You've already asked that." Slade shook his head, his own bowl of stew almost finished.

"Be thankful that I didn't stab you anywhere else." Robin kindly let him know. The former hero burst into laughter again when the man, with a somewhat worried glance, picked himself up from the sofa and sat on the Lazy-Boy, glaring at him. It totally wasn't coincidence that the bowl of stew was now sitting on his groin.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehe! We're getting closer and closer to the end. I'm excited for the next few chapters. But, I'm SO not giving you any hints on what is going to come up.

**IMPORTANT:** Just so that everyone knows. I don't HAVE a beta. I proof read my own stories by_** myself. **_Sometimes I only read over them a few times. But, I'm trying. I'm not perfect. So, expect mistakes. Don't hesitate to point them out either, because that will only help me! I say this because I got a nasty PM the other week from someone (who I won't mention) about my stories being horrible and not worth the read because of my grammar. Nah! Stuff like that doesn't bother me. I could go on and on about this and that, but I won't. Just refreshing everyone's memory. If anyone WANTS to proof-read my stuff, I'd be happy to let you. You'll get sneak previews of chapters and drabbles too -winks-. But, if not, you'll have to deal!

**10** reviews for the next chapter on **Sept. 13th**, if not **Sept. 15th**

/Jayto


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I make no ****money**** off torturing poor, innocent birds with evil, sexy villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.**

**Pairing:** Slade/Robin

**Warning:** Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N:** This chapter is a few days late. But, I've been really down lately, don't know if its because of the rainy weather or not, but I knew that I couldn't write a chapter while depressed. So, I waited a few days and now I'm feeling better. -grin- Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 14:** Another Complication

* * *

"So we're planning on confronting Anthony tonight." Robin stated into his phone. He'd been talking to Jack for a little over twenty minutes, filling him in to all of the details that he hadn't been able to explain the other day.

"Sounds like a solid plan, Robin." Jack agreed. "It won't take too long to find out where Emily and Wade are hiding Searchers Inc."

"That's great. I knew I could count on you." the teen smiled, the phone held against his shoulder as he used both of his hands to load up his utility belt.

"I also wanted to let you know that we've located the exact whereabouts of Emily's child brothel. I have Borus posing as a client." the man said.

"Really? That's even better. They wouldn't be expecting an attack on the brothel." the former hero grinned, suddenly liking the fact that everything seemed to be falling into place at their feet.

"Precisely." Jack grinned as well. Robin wasn't just his occasional employee. The two of them had been through a lot.

"I'll let Slade know, and I'll call you later on with the details. Just to let you know." the teen said.

"Oh, so its Slade now? Not bastard anymore?" Jack chuckled.

Robin snorted.

"What can I say? That _bastard _has grown on me."

"I can tell." the man laughed, before wishing him the best and hanging up.

* * *

"We should nap for an hour or two, we'll need to be rested." Slade informed him, appearing from the steam-filled bathroom naked, having just taken a shower. Robin narrowed his eyes at the mercenary stepping in front of him. Didn't the bastard have a damn towel?

"Like what you see?" the man smirked.

"Not really, no." Robin leered. Slade snorted and picked the unsuspecting teen up and over his shoulder, trekking towards the former hero's room.

"What _are _you doing?" the young assassin glared.

"Making a point." he said blank-faced, kicking the door open and throwing his captive onto the bed.

"What point?" Robin scowled, flipping back onto the floor. Although he had a pretty good idea what exactly Slade was talking about. He didn't want to be _too _easy, now did he?

The mercenary only smirked at him evilly, circling the bird with a predatory stance. Robin watched the man out of his peripheral vision, waiting for the moment Slade would attack.

"Don't think that you'll catch me off guard I -"

Slade pounced.

* * *

The both fell asleep minutes afterwards, a little worn out after their adventure.

* * *

"Are you limping?" Slade smirked, noticing that his partner seemed to have trouble walking properly as they dressed in their uniforms. It was eleven o'clock. An hour before their supposed ambush on Emily and Wade.

"No." Robin glared over his shoulder.

"Really? I could have sworn you were." the man teased, very much enjoying himself.

"Yeah well, you're _old_, you're _allowed _to be senile." the teen flashed him a sexy grin. Slade scoffed.

"I'll take your limping as a compliment." shot back the elder assassin.

"I am _not _limping!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Shut up or I'll stab you again Wolf!" Robin scowled, trying to storm out of the bedroom. Slade held his tongue when he noticed the former hero walking strange again.

* * *

"So, how exactly is this supposed to work?" the young assassin questioned, while they hid in the shadows in a small back alley a little ways from the lab. "You haven't _exactly _given me much details."

"If Anthony knows any information about Emily or Wade, we'll most likely have an hour _maybe _less before he warns them that we're on to him." Slade began to explain. "By then, we'll have already relocated to Jack's place. Then, if he hasn't been able to find the location of Searchers Inc. we'll make our way to the child brothel."

"That make sense, what about if he doesn't know anything about what is going on?" Robin wanted to know, checking to make sure all his clothing was secure and his communicator was working.

"If he doesn't know anything, we'll simply kill him and steal the weapon. Then tomorrow, even though it's a day early, we will confront Dominic and his corporate clerks with the weapon."

"Why not just kill Anthony either way?" Robin wondered, giving the man a look from behind his new glasses.

"Wouldn't want to take _all _the fun out of it, would I?" the mercenary grinned, intentionally mimicking what Robin had said on their first day.

"You _want _them to know we're coming, don't you?" the former hero grinned.

"It might brighten up this otherwise awful week I've been having." Slade smirked.

"Oh really? I'm sorry to hear that." Robin replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, terrible." Slade said almost to himself.

"Lets just get this over with." the former hero glared, although the effect was lost because his eyes were covered.

"Don't miss me too much when I'm gone." Slade chuckled, jumping up and on to the roof overtop of them. Robin hesitated a minute, casting a look over his head at the man who was swiftly disappearing from view.

_Miss him? _

_Would _he miss Slade once their mission was over?

He sighed to himself and quickly followed the infuriating man before he got away.

Would he miss Slade?

_Maybe, _Robin grinned to himself. If only for the fact that the man made him feel human, at least for a little while. _Oh, and he can cook too. _

* * *

It would be easier to enter the lab this time around, because they didn't _exactly _want to do it quietly. Robin had quickly taken out his heat scanner, just to check to see if Anthony was indeed inside the laboratory at the moment. He was. The teen felt the thrill of the chase beginning to take over him. He couldn't wait until they finally confronted Emily and Wade. He felt his adrenaline pumping through his veins. Had he been anyone else, he might have been jumping and flailing in his spot.

"Ready?" Slade asked, his single eye glittering. It seemed that the mercenary was also getting a buzz from the thrill.

_I finally found something that we have in common, if anything else_. Robin mused to himself, nodding his head at Slade.

* * *

This time, when Slade placed his override scanner onto the panels of the laboratory pad, they _did _trigger an alarm. But, they had expected this. At least Anthony now knew that someone was coming for him. Robin was a little disappointed that the man hadn't any security or evil minions, robots?…Something? What was this guy good for then, if not that?

Slade only chuckled when he noticed the disappointed look.

* * *

Once they entered the lab, it was eerily quiet. Anthony was nowhere to be found, but Robin knew that he was inside the lair. He huffed to himself and stomped out of the elevator, his buzz hitting the floor in dissatisfaction at not receiving the required attention. He expected _some _kind of fight and not this snivelling…

"Is he hiding in that corner?" Robin exclaimed in disbelief, pointing to the end of the room.

"It would seem so." Slade said almost casually.

"Oh dear _lord_. I'm so pissed." the teen glowered.

"What did you expect?" the mercenary asked dryly.

"_Something_! Anything!" the former hero sighed. He saw Anthony move slightly, as if he were trying to escape. "Hey! No! Don't you dare more. I have some questions for you." he added, quickly making his way over to the man who seemed to be so afraid he couldn't breathe. He was as pale as a ghost.

"Pl-please…don't kill me." the man squeaked.

"That remains to be seen." the mercenary said calmly.

"Yeah. I want some answers." Robin huffed, his arms crossed. Anthony could do nothing but stare into those black glasses, not able to see his aggressors features much. "Do you know who we are?" he asked in a clipped tone, a little cranky.

"I…I don't…"

"Why is he lying?" Robin asked surprised, staring at Slade. "I mean, what would he have to gain from it?" he added with a sigh, like the scientist wasn't even there at all.

"I couldn't fathom." the mercenary shook his head sarcastically, before both of them returned their gazes to the cowering man on the floor, behind a stool.

"Look, I'm completely pissed that I didn't get to break anything, okay?" Robin glared, talking to the man like he was a ten-year old. "So, tell me what I want to know, or I'm going to break your face." he added a little cheerfully, like that sounded very lovely.

Anthony made a small 'eep' sound. However, he still said nothing.

The former hero sighed and motioned to Slade. The mercenary smirked and swiftly gripped the collar of the scientists white jacket coat and heaved him against the wall. At least _that _had gotten a better reaction. If the man screeching in fright was a better reaction.

"Now, are you going to tell us what we want to know? Or am I to assume you want to have a nice little chat with my friend here?" Robin grinned.

"You think we're friends, how sweet." Slade said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, we'll be having slumber parties _all _the time." the teen said in the same tone.

The elder assassin snorted before pulling out a rather nasty looking knife, pressing it against the pale skin of his captive.

"No, wait, please!" Anthony panicked.

"We're _waiting_." Robin said in a sing song voice, beginning to enjoy himself again. Now, if he could only get the man to wet himself, he would be even happier.

"They…they will _kill _me if I say anything." the scientist breathed out.

"You've just given us more information based solely on what you've just said. Why stop now?" Slade kindly let him know, the knife slightly digging into the long-haired victims neck.

Anthony made a gargled sound.

"Okay! Wait!"

"Finally…" the former hero sighed. "So, I'll ask my question again, do you know who we are?"

"I…I do."

"Do you know why we are here?" the young assassin continued.

"I don't…I mean….maybe…"

"it's a simple question…" the teen glared, glancing at Slade who was looking back at him. "Right?" he asked the mercenary. "It was a simple question, right?" he repeated.

"I thought so." Slade sighed, gripping the collar again, before carrying the frightened man over to the table sitting in the middle of the lab, and roughly distributing him on to the cold steel, causing him to hiss out in pain.

"Know why we are here?" the mercenary asked this time.

"For the weapon!" Anthony breathed out harshly, panting.

"Well, that is _one _reason." Robin nodded his head. "We also want to know why your employers are after us."

"I don't know why!"

"Really? Seems like you _do_." the young assassin smiled, reaching into his back belt, pulling out one of the black icicle throwing knives that Jack had given him a little while ago.

"I really don't…I swear…"

"I know I may not look it, but I'm actually a very happy-go-lucky person." Robin began, getting a snort from Slade who was still immobilizing Anthony. He was only allowing Robin to have his fun because he was enjoying it as well. Otherwise he would have taken care of the man long before this. "I have this little hobby too, want to know what it is?" he asked sweetly.

Anthony made a small noise.

"Well, my hobby is really neat. I like playing with knives, all kinds of knives you see." he continued. He began flipping the long knife in his hands, playing with it with complete control. "But, sometimes I end up…dropping the knives, and then its not so much fun anymore." he said, flipping the weapon in his hands, relatively close to the scientists face.

Slade snorted again.

"Sometimes it gets a little messy to, but its all in good fun, you know?" Robin smirked, before thrusting the knife down and into the table rather close to the man's face, relishing in the harsh 'bam' noise that it created. Anthony screamed and the teen grimaced from how loud it had been. "So, tell me what I want to know, or its going to get messy. I'd hate to have to soil my precious baby with your blood, get it?" he hissed out angrily.

"Mrs. Smith was upset that you destroyed her sister and made her commit suicide and placed her husband in jail!" Anthony half-shouted. "That is why she created this fake weapon and mission for the both of you, to get you together, and when you went after her, she would be there waiting to kill you both."

Slade and Robin both glanced at each other.

"So, the weapon isn't real then?" the mercenary asked. It seemed that he and the brat had both been wrong on that account.

"So you knew that I was the one talking to you over email?" Robin questioned. Anthony nodded his head.

"What about now, where is Searchers Inc.?" Slade questioned the shivering scientist.

"I actually don't know that. I swear!" Anthony protested. "All I know is that I had been given word to shut down because you both were planning to attack Mr. DeFarge tonight."

"So, where are they?"

The man glanced at Slade, who had spoken.

"They're waiting for you both at Purdys Warf."

"Purdys…" Robin gaped, completely at a loss.

"You know where that is?" Slade asked, raising an eyebrow. Robin only looked away, gathering up his knife. The mercenary released the man, and although it was against his code to turn his back on anyone, there was no way that Anthony was going to attack them.

"Robin?" Slade questioned. What the hell was wrong with the brat?

"Purdys Warf is where I woke up after they captured Alex and I." Robin glared and even through the glasses, Slade could feel the brunt of it. "No _way _its coincidence." he growled, cracking his knuckles. The elder assassin glanced back at Anthony who was barely even breathing for fear of being killed. Seems like he would have to ruin his own _fun_. What a shame.

"I'll make you a deal, old man." Slade smirked, waiting until later to speak to Robin. "Have you already been paid?"

"I…yes…" the scientist asked confused.

"If you don't breathe a word that we were here, we'll spare your life, and never bother you again." he continued.

"But, Mrs. Smith…!"

"She will be taken care of quite soon, as well as Wade."

"I don't.."

"I'm a man of my word. Should you cooperate, you'll be left alone."

Anthony could only nod his head.

"If I find that you in any way contacted Emily or Wade, or anyone that is involved in this operation, I'll make it a personal mission to find you myself after I've killed them both, and you won't _like _the consequences." Slade threatened, making his way towards the elevator, gripping Robin's jacket on the way.

* * *

**A/N: **Less humour in this chapter, purposely done of course. I'm trying to tie up loose ends that I touched on in other chapters. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.

**10 **Reviews for the next chapter on **Sept. 22**, if not, **Sept. 24**

_Big ass bowl of ice cream of your choice for corrections!_

By the way, some of you might be wondering what happened to Copycat. I've been working on it. But, I thought that I would finish this story _first _before I continued with that one. Just thought I would let you all know.

/Jayto


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I make no ****money**** off torturing poor, innocent birds with evil, sexy villains, especially ones with black and orange masks.**

**Pairing:** Slade/Robin

**Warning:** Rated M! Dark/Humour/Romance

**A/N:** I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it as well. It's a little on the short side, but that couldn't be helped.

**Chapter 15:** Intruder Fun

* * *

"Why did you let him live?" Robin glared as he was ushered out of the lab. They quickly made their way onto the closest building. The former hero crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at being handled like a child.

"He was bugged." Slade informed him with a slight grin.

"What?" the teen blinked.

"He was also lying. The weapon _is _real." the mercenary said, stroking the part of his face that had his goatee, but it was covered by the steel mask.

"For once, I'm not exactly following your logic." Robin sighed, leaning against a brick ledge.

"It is simple really…" the elder assassin said, turning to the teen who raised an eyebrow beneath his sunglasses. "I brought along a little…invention of mine…"

"Have lots of those, don't you?" Robin grinned.

"Well, one needs to be prepared for anything." Slade chuckled. Then he tapped his ear and Robin glanced closer and saw a small ear piece. "This is hotwired directly into my scanner. It let me know that Anthony was lying about the weapon being fake. Anything with radioactive energy that large _has _to be real."

"Off the charts?"

"_Precisely_." the man nodded. "It also allowed me to read the electrical signature on his glasses. That is where the bug was."

"So, now they know we're on to them?" Robin pursed his lips. "I _still _don't understand…" he growled.

Slade sighed and turned away to glance back at Anthony's home.

"We wanted to find Searchers Inc. I have no doubt that someone is on their way here to off Anthony."

Suddenly Robin's eyes widened and he couldn't contain a grin.

"Does this mean I get to hurt someone?"

Slade snorted but didn't deny it.

"Just don't kill them. We'll need them to lead us to the corporation."

"Right…but, after that?" the teen grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"Of course."

* * *

"Purdys Warf is far down in the UGM." Robin stated, while they waited. "After Jack rescued me from there, we had the place torn apart, but all we found were a lot of stolen goods; mostly drugs."

"Is that where the brothel is now?"

"I think so. I didn't want to ask Jack, just in case someone was listening in, even though I know my line is bug free. In a business like Jack's, you never know who is going to backstab you, so I wanted to ask him in person." the former hero mused.

Slade nodded his head in agreement.

"What if there are more than one?" the teen suddenly asked. "We can't just kill all but one and leave them there, well…we _could_, in theory, but then we'd have even _less _time to get the guy to Jack's place."

"That is why we're not going to his place first." the mercenary said, glancing around. "We're going back to the apartment. I have a very small dose of truth serum located there, it is the less messy of the two, don't you agree?"

"Poison, truth serum, next you'll tell me you have _cat pheromones_."

Slade snorted.

"One never knows…"

"Don't tell me you _actually _have cat pheromones!" Robin exclaimed.

"No, what would I do with those?" Slade glared.

"I have _no _idea, you're the insane one! I can't make heads or tails of you sometimes with how _bi-polar _you are." the teen then snorted. "Who _knows _what types of crazy things you'd think up with pheromones."

"Logically because I am prepared, means that I am insane." the elder assassin said dryly.

"Of course, my Slade manual says so." Robin grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, so there is a manual now?" Slade scowled.

"I have to figure you out somehow." the former hero snickered. "I'm going to have to steal your suitcase when we finish this mission."

"Why?"

"More content for my Slade manual." Robin grinned widely. "Plus, I'm curious to see what other eccentric gadgets you've created."

"I'd never let you have them." the man shook his head, like the conversation was rattling his brain.

The young assassin huffed. "I don't _want _any of them. You're the one who likes the high-tech scanners, frequency detectors, serums, and guns. I like my computers and knives."

"So I've heard."

"Note for manual: Slade doesn't like to be teased. Cease and desist unless willing to undergo the famous Slade scowl."

Slade scowled, but then glared heatedly when he realized what he was doing. The man crossed his arms over his chest, a habit that he'd picked up from the infuriating brat. He had a feeling he wouldn't win this one, no matter _how _hard he tried.

* * *

Four shadows slipped onto Anthony's property ten minutes later, dressed in black from head-to-toe. Robin grinned when he spotted the men quickly making their way across the lawn and towards the back. Slade stood atop of the ledge, with the teen right behind him. They glanced at each other, before jumping from the roof, both smirking at the promise of a good fight, descending to the streets and running forward.

* * *

Robin was there first, sliding into the scene right in front of the shed door that lead to the underground laboratory. The four men were clearly startled.

"Hi." the teen smiled, as the four people glanced at each other bringing out their weapons. The former hero noticed that Slade had slipped from the shadows and was behind the intruders, quiet as air.

The largest of the four quickly shot out a shuriken. Robin ducked out of the way and began his assault.

* * *

It took mere seconds for all the men to find themselves out of commission. Slade gripped one of the unconscious men, who was tied up with rope, and roughly pulled him over his shoulder. The rest of them were also tied up and hidden away for someone to find.

* * *

Making sure that the intruder was placed in the back seat of Slade's vehicle, tied up and gagged sufficiently, checking that he wasn't wearing any bugs, they began the twenty minute trek back to Robin's apartment. The teen was sitting in the passenger seat, flipping open a small portable laptop and logging into it.

"What are you doing?" Slade questioned, keeping his eye on the road, swerving around a corner.

"I hate all this back-and-forth planning." Robin said, his fingers getting to work over the small keyboard. "I'm seeing if I can hack into Purdys Warf. I want to check the surveillance system. Maybe I can get a read on who all is in the building, so we won't be completely blindsided."

"Good idea." the mercenary nodded his head. "Check the security as well."

"We need a solid plan from here on out." the teen frowned, only half paying attention as he accessed their targets mainframe, easily by-passing the firewalls and encryption codes.

"I thought my plan was working just fine." Slade narrowed his eye.

"We just keep jumping from one thing to another. That is fine until we have solid information. But, we're so close I can almost taste it." the young assassin half-grinned.

"First, your apartment." Slade nodded his head. "We'll interrogate him and-"

"Are we killing him? Could we use him as a hostage?"

"Hostage? I'm surprised. I didn't think you would be so cowardly." the mercenary teased, knowing that the brat was anything but.

"I am _not_!" Robin huffed. "Okay, so are we killing him after, or what?"

"We'll let Jack handle him."

Robin rolled his eyes and muttered 'stupid wolf' under his breath before he continued searching through the network.

"There are only two floors in the building." the teen said. "Besides children, there are about twenty other people that I can see."

"Can you search for either Emily or Wade?"

"Let me see…" there was a few clicks of keys and Robin smirked, pulling the laptop around once they reached a red light, showing a very accurate live-feed of Emily at the moment, sitting at a desk, doing paperwork. "Can't seem to get a lock on Wade though." he added a second later with a small frown.

Slade said nothing.

"So, after we've gotten the information we want, we'll drop in to Jack, drop this idiot off, and then head down to the brothel." Robin spoke.

"He'll want to help."

"Jack? Of course. I rather have the backup, just in case. But, we can't suddenly just storm the place." the teen mused.

"I would think it would be meaningless at this point, whether we went for the straight-forward approach or not." Slade pointed out, although he sounded annoyed. The apartment complex came into view a second later, and the mercenary drove into the underground parking lot. "I'm beginning to tire of these half-wits. I'm ashamed we haven't dealt with the problem sooner."

Robin scoffed.

"I would have rather they hadn't known until the last minute." the young assassin sighed. "Doesn't surprise me though. Most idiots like this are thorns in our side."

"I have no doubt." Slade smirked at the teen, clearly meaning him. Robin punched him in the arm and booted down his laptop, before exiting the car, checking to make sure no one was around to see them.

"You're really gunning for an ass kicking, aren't you?"

"By who? You?" the man snorted at this. "Unlikely."

"You're going to know it sooner or later." Robin said in a sing-song voice. "Now, make yourself useful and carry this idiot inside." he added in a haughtily tone, sauntering to the elevator.

As Slade picked up the man and slung him over his shoulder, he really considered throwing the unconscious man on top of the annoying brat, just to shut him up.

"Don't even think about it." Robin glared, eyeing the man.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you are speaking of." the mercenary smirked looking away as the former hero pressed the appropriate number to take them upwards.

"You throw him at me and you'll live to regret it."

"I doubt it." he chuckled, but held on to the black clad figure anyways. He didn't know if he was amused or annoyed that the brat had read him that easily.

* * *

"After we finish our business in the brothel, we'll have to vacate quick, the cops are bound to be called." Robin stated.

Slade was busy filling a syringe with the truth serum that he had stashed away. The teen only shook his head at the sight. The bastard was just nuts. He didn't even want to imagine what other sorts of things the man was carry around with him.

"I cannot administer this until he wakes up." the elder assassin frowned, the syringe placed on the kitchen island, the tied up man passed out on the sofa.

Robin eyed the syringe warily, but shook his head and removed his sunglasses, also placing them on the island.

"Great. So, we just sit here and twiddle our _thumbs_?" the teen glowered. He never saw Slade smirk, but had to resist the urge to back away when the mercenary removed his own steel mask and there was an amused, yet somehow evil, chuckle.

"So impatient." Slade mused, slowly sauntering behind the huffing assassin, peeling the long coat from his form. Robin tensed like a bow-string and swiftly turned around when the coat was removed and placed on the kitchen island as well.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, with a certain edge to his tone.

"Passing the time." the man said airily.

"Oh _no_, don't even think about it." the former hero frowned, back away from the crazy man. Sure he was as adventurous as the next person, but there was no _way _he was going to let the bastard fuck him with an unconscious person laying on his sofa, who could potentially wake up at any moment. If he'd been any other person, his face might have heated up at the thought of being caught in such an embarrassing situation.

Slade seemed to have other ideas, however.

"Think about what?" the man grinned, running a finger down the young assassin's shirt, gliding over a pert nipple. Robin hissed and pulled away, trying to break free, only to have the man slam him back against the wall that he had unknowingly backed in to.

"Slade! What the fuc-" persistent, rough lips attached on to his own and Robin forgot to breathe. He couldn't believe that he was allowing this!

It took a little while, but the teen finally responded, only to grin at the hiss of pain he received when he twisted the man's nipples hard in reprimand. That didn't deter Slade though, he only fought harder, knowing that sooner or later the brat would give in, and then he would _get _in.

* * *

"You are…such…a…bastard!" Robin panted, as clothing, belts, armour plates, and boots fell to the wooden flooring.

"I know." Slade smirked, palming the hard erection that was pressing into his stomach from the teen that was pushed up against the wall with his legs wrapped around a naked waist. The teen moaned harshly, sucking and nipping on Slade's tanned neck, grinning when he saw the beginnings of a few hickeys he was sure would piss the man off later.

The mercenary twisted the former hero's nipples, causing the teen to cry out, from pain or pleasure, he didn't know.

"Fuck you!" Robin snarled, grinding against him.

"Just returning the favour, _Robin_." Slade hissed in his ear, causing said teen to throw his head back against the wall, neck exposed, moaning like a wanton whore.

"Bastard…I should kick you in the balls…" he gasped.

"You couldn't reach." Slade teased, nipping on the teen's neck, his hands very busy between Robin's ass checks, fingering hiss entrance.

"Remind me to punch you when this is over." Robin moaned, eyes slamming shut when a slicked up finger pushed into him. Slade was exceedingly delighted, not only by the admission of their actions continuing, but relishing in the thoughts of the teen not wanting to stab him. It was a small piece of progress, if anything.

The elder assassin snorted and gripped the teen's ass, after removing his fingers, before sauntering over towards the sofa with the former hero and a condom in hand. Robin's blue eyes widened considerably, squirming when he noticed their destination. Slade dropped the assassin, and only chuckled when the teen snarled something fierce, stood up to scold him, but was whipped around so fast, his hands finding purchase on the large coffee table, that Robin felt a small, barely noticeable blush surface to his face.

"You can't be serious!" Robin glared over his shoulder, squirming to get free, but Slade had too good a grip on him. The former hero glanced at the man on the sofa to find that he was, indeed, still unconscious. "What if he wakes-uuuuuuuup!" he half shouted when the mercenary just pushed right into his entrance.

"No more subscription fees, we'll give him a free show." Slade said as a way of consoling the teen, which, really, didn't have the desired effect, or at least _wouldn't _have. Robin wasn't very coherent at the moment, considering there was a hot, swollen cock slamming into his ass repeatedly.

* * *

"God…uh-uh-uh…fuck…you…_stupid_…_wolf_….uh!" he was quite aware that Slade hadn't fucked him this brutally before, if his ass stinging was any indication. He just knew that the bastard was smirking right now, but there was very little that he could do about it at the moment.

At the pace they were going, it only took minutes before Robin felt the familiar tightening of his balls.

"Shit! Uhhhhn….Sl-" he gasped after that, stream of hot, white cream flooding the coffee table in front of him.

Slade grunted, continuing to fuck the brat for another minute, before he too, came to a short, but very satisfying end.

* * *

Robin was slumped over the table, while Slade was slumped over him. The young assassin moaned softly.

"Still hate you." Robin said, but there was no real anger present.

"Likewise."

The teen sighed and glanced over at the unconscious man, his eyes widening when he met a set of very _awake_eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh god! -laughs uncontrollably- I had the best mental image in my head of that last scene. I could just imagine the guy not knowing whether to be terrified, disgusted or shocked. Hahah! I'm so mean to Robin, aren't I? Sometimes I wonder if some day I'll wake up and they'll be there, wanting some answers for their trouble, -grin-.

Earliest update **Sept 29th**, latest update **Oct 1****st**

_5 chapter to go!_

/Jayto


End file.
